Written Before Our Time
by HeartofaWriter
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean run into two girls who share in their heavenly destiny? *takes place around season 6*
1. A Meeting Like Never Before

***Ok, I am a huuuge 'Supernatural' fan and I adore this show, so I would never be so ignorant to claim any other characters for myself. It would be awesome if I could, but I'm not. So I don't own nor do I claim any but I do claim LaShanette fully and Melissa a little bit! ;-) So please enjoy and review! Oh! imagine this disclaimer on ever page! lol***

Demons and all sorts of supernatural beings was something Melissa never wanted apart of. Still, it was the life that she had and she was going to live it to the fullest. Her life consisted of working, hanging out with LaShanette, and oh yea, killing demons on the side. Now there were plenty of hunters in this world, amongst herself were the most famous, The Winchester Brothers. Sam and Dean would go down as some of the best hunters of their day. Melissa knew about them, but figured it was their job to travel the world and stop demons whereas it was hers to stay in town and take care of her own people. Little did she know, her job was soon going to branch out from her small town.

Today was the day that Melissa was going to meet someone extremely special. Walking into her home, Melissa looked at the mess that adorn the place. She killed demons for a living and was still able to keep a job and make ends meet. All she asked was that the house was clean when she finally made it home. Her family had no idea of her extra curricular activities. That shouldn't matter as she's the one who has the job and is bringing in the money. Melissa dreamed of leaving this place, but as long as demons threatened her town she didn't feel right leaving her family and "friends" behind.

"Come on." The frustration dripped from her words. Stepping over clothes, food and other things she didn't want to dream of, she finally made it inside the house. Looking for her two brothers, she never wanted to be the head of the family, but seeing as their parents died years back, she was the one in charge and she hated it. "Mike! John!" She called out knowing they were either sleep or not even around. "Guys! Are you here?" She called out again, knowing that if she hadn't heard anything that meant they weren't there. "Damn."

Sighing, she placed the bag of groceries in the fridge and began cleaning the mess made by her younger brothers. They didn't understand that she needed their help more than ever. Her brothers believed that their parents died of a heart attack but Melissa knew the truth. They were demon hunters and they got ambushed. Mel used to go out on jobs with them, and knew that with their death she would have to step up. But as she was born into this, she wasn't going to allow her brothers to join her. They would only get themselves killed. Still, she wanted a bit of respect from them, but doubted she would ever get it.

-Evening-

Placing the vacumm away, she finally finished cleaning the house, she moved to the kitchen starting food. She had to hurry as demons didn't wait for her to finish her chores before they started killing people. Placing plates for her brothers in the oven, she went to shower.

-Evening out on the Town-

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Melissa made herself right at home as she strolled around her town in a '68' Monte Carlo. It was the only thing her dad really cherished and she knew it did right by him and so it would do right by her. Before she could reach the end of town, her car stopped on the side of the road. "God, what now?" Exiting her car, two pistols by her side, she knew this car was in tip top shape and it only stopped for one reason. Getting ready for something, she heard some cackling behind her. "It's not polite to laugh behind someone's back." Smirking, she turned around and noticed five demons standing by her car. "Shit." She exclaimed.

Black eyes and all, the demons began their usual talk. Yapping on about how she's in the way, blah blah, how they're gonna kill her and have their pick of the town. "Ok, are we talking or are we fighting?" Melissa was beyond bored and she never cared for the talking. As all five rushed her, she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one. "God help me." She called out, before slicing the throat of one demon, killing him instantly. Pulling her gun out, it was kicked away before she could pull the trigger. "Oh damn!" She was hurled into the air but before she could hit the ground she was caught mid air by a handsome man in a trench coat.

"Thanks." She said, as the mysterious man was oddly in her face before planting her on the ground. "You are welcome." His stern face showed no emotion, as the demons charged the two. He grabbed a demon, rubbing his palm against its forehead, the demon screamed in agony before dying. "Whoa." Melissa exclaimed, as she stabbed the chest of two more demons. The last, not wanting to die, exited his vessel before the stranger could get to him. Looking around her, Melissa checked for anymore demons and to her surprise there were none. "Wow. Thanks. I thought I was done for." She brushed her clothes off, as the stranger just watched her.

"I'm Melissa by the way." She let a hand out, he just looked at her and then her hand before she placed it back to her side. "What's your name?" Moving to her car, he followed her. "Castiel." He answered her. "Ok, Castiel. What are you doing here?" Grabbing her gun off the ground, she tossed it on the passenger seat before looking back at him. "You asked for help. I was sent." He gave her a matter of fact look. "I asked for help. When did that happen?" She wasn't clear on what he was speaking of. "Before the fight. You asked God for help. He sent me." Smirking, Melissa knew this had to be a joke. "I was just speaking in general, I didn't think he was actually listening. You're joking right?" She laughed but Castiel didn't share her sense of humor.

"I don't joke. My name is Castiel, and I'm an angel of Lord. Sent down to help you." He finished, disappearing before she could even blink. Shaking her head, she wasn't sure on what to believe. Getting back in her car she headed home. She definitely needed a drink, and a good nights rest.


	2. I Had It Under Control

Waking up, Melissa knew her day was going to start all over again. The only difference, she had a hangover from the previous night. It's not everyday that someone tells you that they're an angel and they were sent down to help you. She couldn't get the image of that night out her head. Groggily making her way into the bathroom, Melissa got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Now, if she didn't know it was her reflection, she might've jumped back. Her eyes were puffy, hair all over the place and lets not mention the red splotches on her face. Groaning, she commenced her daily bathroom rituals before exiting back into her room.

Banging on either side of the walls that made up her room, she gave a usual call to her brothers. Both knowing what that was for, instinctively got up and headed towards the bathroom. Did I happen to mention that the brothers in question were twins? Yes, Mike and John were in fact fraternal twins, but acted identical. Mustering up the strength, they each headed into the bathroom, one hopping in the shower and the other taking a piss. I don't get it either, its a twin a thing. Slipping on a tee and some jeans, Melissa headed into the kitchen pouring dry cereal into two bowls before hopping on the counter to eat her own.

"Breakfast is on the table! Pour your own milk!" She called out as two doors slammed shut. Sighing, it was like any other morning and Melissa was happy to know that some things, in her crazy world, stayed the same. Keeping with that logic, a knock on her kitchen door appeared. "It's open!" Her mouth full of cereal was all that was able to get out. Turning the knob, in limped Melissa's best friend, more like sister, LaShanette. "Hey, chicky. Got a towel." She asked, blood dripping down the side of her head. Seeing her friend, Melissa dropped the food and headed straight for the first aid kit.

"Alex! What happened?" Melissa sat her friend down on the couch and played nurse, something they both had to do for the other. Grinning, she shook her head not sure where it all went wrong. "How did I know you'd call me that." She said first. Alex was the childhood name for LaShanette. Growing up, Melissa had difficult time saying her friend's long name, and so created one for her. It seemed to stick. "Well, I was on the outside of town, cleaning up this vamp nest, when out of nowhere, two of the fangers jumped me." Melissa, placing some peroxide on a cloth, began removing the dried blood from her friends head. Wincing a bit, she was able to take the pain better than most. "What? Why didn't you call me?" Melissa really wanted to hit her friend but noticed she'd already had a bit of a beating.

"I had it under control!" Her voiced raised a bit. Melissa knowing this tone aborted the subject. Throwing her hands up, she peered into the hall hoping her brothers hadn't heard Alex. "Fine. It seems like you did, by all the blood. Well, go take a shower and you can borrow some of my clothes. The Gruesome Twosome are still here and I don't want them to see you like this." Nodding, she knew the routine. Even though she used to plan her bloody visits better than this, never around the guys. Limping her way into the bathroom, she began cleaning up.

Melissa disposed of Alex's bloody gear, figuring she could just wash hers with her own load. Picking out some things, she slid them into the bathroom. "Come on guys! School!" She called out. Her brothers were now seniors in high school and she was happy that they made it this far. In a few months, they would go to college, somewhere far and be away from this demon infested town. Exiting their rooms, each walked passed Melissa without a hello or good morning thrown her way. Knowing that this was their way, ever since their parents died, she took their silence. "Eat up, head to school. You only have a few months left." She added, as the shower was heard within the kitchen. The boys, on cue, looking at Melissa.

"Alex." She added as they gave a nod and headed back into their cereal. She was like another sister to them, even if they didn't ask for her. Finishing and barely giving their sister a bye, they left the home and headed to school. See, even though the boys were bad, they held some of the highest grades in school. So high that any college in the country would want them. This made Melissa feel as though she was doing something good, even if half the time she was thinking on her feet. Before she could delve any further into her emotions, Alex emerged from the bathroom. "Whoo! Hot water can mend any wound." She grinned, stretching as she took a seat on the couch.

"So how was your night?" Alex peered to her friend, as she grabbed one of the boys half eaten cereal bowls. "Anything interesting?" A spoonful of what must've been sugar went into her mouth. "Yea actually." Melissa chewed. "I met an angel." She hopped off the counter and placed her bowl in the sink. Now Alex was nowhere near a skeptic, and she believed in God, having been raised around the church, but she wasn't sure an angel would take the time to visit a hunter, let alone Melissa, no offense to her friend. "Really? An angel?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yea. A real live, angel of the Lord. He said he was sent to help me." She added on. All Alex could do was nod. I mean how do you actually respond to something like that?

"You don't believe me do you?" She asked. With a lip turned up, she wasn't sure what to say. "Well, the Winchesters have met angels right? So why can't you?" A chuckle followed her answer. "What did he look like? Was he in suspenders and have big white wings?" She asked sipping the milk out the bowl. "No, Alex. He didn't look like John Travolta from 'Michael'. He was sorta broody, with a suit and a trench coat on." Yea like Alex's description was that much off. Sensing something else, Alex moved over to her friend. "What is this?" She pointed to one rosy cheek on the side of her face. "Are we crushing on the angel?" She asked, as Melissa quickly slapped her hand away. "Noooo!" The other side was definitely rosy now. "OMGosh, yes you are. He must've been wicked cute." "What? NO! Ok, he saved me life. I mean, who wouldn't like the guy who saved their life." All Alex could do was laugh and tease her friend some more.

-Inside Pop's Bar and Grill-

Laughing it up with her childhood friend, Melissa was happy to get the time off. She had no work, no brothers and no responsibilities at the moment and she enjoyed that. "Bartender, one more shot please!" Alex's voice rang out in the bar. Pointing to Melissa, the bartender slid the shot to her. "What? No no, not me." She quickly slid the drink towards her friend, who then slid it back to her. Giving her a glare, both girls were almost past their limit but not wanting to get attacked while intoxicated, Melissa lifted the shot into the air. "Who here is willing to take this shot...and kiss this! GIRL!" She pointed to Alex, who's eyes grew big and a grin appeared on her face.

Melissa, now on her feet with the shot in the air, circled around her friend. Alex just shook her head, she was indeed going to kill her. "Come on! I know someone wants it." She chuckled before a voice rang out. "Free shot and a kiss! Right here!" A voice rang out as heads turned towards the door. Sam Winchester, with brother Dean in tow. A grin appeared on his face as he stepped forward. Reaching for the glass, a hand touched his shoulder. "Sam. Come on, man." Dean's voice was lowered and directed only at his brother. Dean knew that Sam was now very much impulsive, especially with his lack of a soul. "Come on, Dean. Lighten up." Sam retorted, which took Dean back a bit as this was something he would always say to his younger sibling. "Fine." Dean gave his unwilling consent.

Melissa, watching the brothers interact, had a strange sense that she knew them from somewhere. A glance from Alex, she knew her friend felt the same way. Ignoring it for that moment, Melissa handed Sam the drink. "So, you kiss, then drink, then you kiss again! Yeah!" She let out, as the bar patrons followed behind her. The yells could be heard from outside. Sam made his way over to the young girl, wrapping an arm around her waist he lifted her up. "Boy you're strong." She let out, as Sam only grinned and went in for a kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back, took the shot and went back in. His lips now filled with whiskey spread onto hers. The kiss grew intense, and was finally stopped as Sam moved back slowly. "Mmm..." He let out, placing her back down. You would think her eyes were glossy from the alcohol, but it was much more than that.

Stepping back to his brother, Dean recognized the look on his brother's face. "Sam? You ok." With a quick blink, Sam gave a nod and seemed to be back to his soulless self, to the disappointment of Dean. Hearing the name, Melissa turned towards the eldest brother. "Sam? As in Sam Winchester?" Dean gave a nod. "So that would make you Dean?" Alex chimed in behind her friend. The boys shared a look before staring back at the young ladies. "Do we know you?" They asked. "No, but we're fellow hunters. The name Winchester gets around." Melissa answered, before going back to her seat. Dean, not sure what to make of it just moved to the bar. "Hey. Have you seen a scruffy looking guy in a trench coat?" He asked the bartender, who gave him a no.

Sam, who hadn't moved from Alex's side, watched as his brother looked for Castiel. The angel told them to meet him and he was nowhere to be found. Hearing the description, Melissa looked over at the eldest. "This guy, did he have like a suit on?" She asked, Dean gave a nod. "Is his name, Castiel?" This caught the boys attention, as well as Alex's. "Oh you mean the angel, she has a crush on him." Her intoxicated friend, giggled before a quick look from Melissa shut her up solid. "Yea have you seen him?" Sam was now the one asking questions. He didn't want to appear weak in from of the girl he recently kissed. "Not here. He saved my life. Told me he was sent to help me." She told them. The boys weren't sure what to make of Castiel, what he was planning or if he even had a plan.

"I NEED AIR!" Alex chimed into the silence. Grabbing her coat, and with the help of Sam oddly, she stumbled slightly out the bar. Melissa and Dean followed. "Thanks." As the fresh air was making its sobering effects on her, Sam was helping to place on her coat. Dean, watching this wasn't sure what was happening. Folding her arms, Sam just couldn't take his eyes off the girl and she off him. It was like they were drawn to each other. Even more weird, Sam seemed to have a soul around this girl. Dean couldn't explain it but maybe Castiel could. Dean couldn't help but get the feeling that the trench coat angel cooked this little meeting up. Not knowing whether they should wait for Castiel or keep standing in the dirt with two girls, Dean called it a night.

"Here's our number. Call if he contacts you or if you might need our help." Dean gave a card to Melissa, as Sam followed suit with Alex. "We're staying at 'Mad Bear Motel', right off the freeway." Sam said. The girls nodded, sliding the numbers into their back pockets like clockwork. Pulling her in, Sam laid another kiss on the girl and it was like being swept away. "Come on, loverboy." Dean grabbed his brother and stuffed him into the Impala. The girls watched as they drove away, a huge smile filled Alex's cheeks. "What was that?" Melissa asked, never having seen her friend fall for a guy so fast. "I don't know. It was weird right?" She asked getting a nod quickly. Shrugging her shoulders, she didn't care she just felt good. Wrapping an arm around Melissa, the two girls walked the two blocks back to Lissa's house. Neither knew that they were being watched the entire time.


	3. Terrible Time For A Lifelong Roadtrip

Waking up to the sound of Sam's pushups, Dean groaned at the sight and the fact that it was 9am. "Oh, I don't need this right now." He called out, getting Sam's attention as he did. "So, that was all a trick?" Dean looked at his brother. He wasn't sure what Sam was playing at but he didn't care for it, especially at this hour. "What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam, not sure where he was going with this rose to his feet. "The whole kissing with that girl last night. You seemed to really like her, but we both know at your present state you don't like anything or anyone." Dean answered, but Sam had no idea what he was talking about. "What! We went to the bar, I took a shot and kissed a girl. We asked about Cass and that's it." Sam seemed to miss some parts and Dean knew it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Cass! If you can hear me! Get your ass down here now!" His voice rose to a level that he didn't even know he could achieve. Waiting a beat, Sam laughed. "Yea, I don't think he's coming." Hearing the flapping of wings, the boys turned to the presence of Castiel. "Cass, what's going on here?" Dean demanded an answer. Sam showed signs of a soul and if at all possible he wanted to know how and could he get it back. "The two girls you met last night, are very special." Cass answered in his cryptic manner. "Yea, one of them gave him a soul!" Dean pointed to Sam. The angel slowly looked over at Sam. Eyeing him, he moved directly in front of his face. "I didn't think it was true. But I guess it is. Seems you reek of YOUR soul, but it's not within you." "Cass. Either kiss me or get out my face." Sam said, stepping back as Castiel gave him a nod.

"What do you mean you didn't think it was true. Why are we here?" Sam, getting frustrated looked to the angel for answers. "Well there is talk that Crowley couldn't resurrect you and your soul, at the same time. So he raised you first, but when he went after your soul, he had no idea where you were. So, he had to find someone strong enough and pure of heart to harvest not only your soul but their own as well." Castiel turned towards Dean. "That was the girl from last night. Within her is your brothers soul. This is why they are drawn to one another, and why he returns to normal when around her. She's the key to getting your soul back." Castiel was now looking at both guys.

"Wait. So your telling me this girl has Sam's soul!" Dean asked, making sure he was on the same track as everyone else. "Yes. This is what I'm saying." Castiel wasn't sure where he went wrong. "Am I not being clear?" He asked. "No I'm just confused. Why can't we go get his soul." Dean asked. "Because, placing his fragmented soul back into his body will have unforeseen consequences. I've been watching and keeping an eye on her and his soul and she seems to be healing it somehow. Once it's healed, then and only then can we give him his soul." He took a seat. The boys heads were going a mile a minute. They weren't sure what to say next. "So what about this other girl. You said she was special. Why?" Sam asked, not really caring but knew that he needed the facts if he was to do his job correctly.

"She's an excellent hunter, and it is her destiny to bring an end to the war against angels and humans. As you know, some of my brothers and sisters feel you all are monkeys not worthy to walk this ground. But I've heard whispers, that she is the one to stop all this." He said, a glint of joy in his voice. You could almost see the strain on his face. Castiel, having been on Earth for so long was comfortable there but as the war began, he was playing clean up and he would rather be fighting demons rather than his own family. "I have to go. Take care of them both. They're gonna need it." He said, alarming Dean, but before he could get out a word Castiel was gone. "Damn." Dean exclaimed.

-Lissa's Bedroom-

Both girls passed out on Melissa's bed, Castiel who was watching "from above" was curious how this girl was going to save his Heavenly and Earthly families. Yes, he considered the humans his family seeing as they were created by his father. But the biggest thing on his mind was Melissa and he didn't know why. Could it be the serious angel was having feelings for this mortal? But oddly enough, he was drawn to her as she was to him. He felt, with the events that were about to transpire, he had to be close to her.

Feeling like she was being watched, even in her hung over state, Melissa woke to the sight of Alex aka LaShanette by her side. Grinning and shaking her head, it was like old times and Melissa loved these times. It reminded her of those days before she knew that demons existed, when it was just her and her friends. Running a hand through her locks, she gave herself praise as the newly bought but obviously old curtains blocked the sun from her room. If you didn't know her you'd think she was a vampire.

Tying her hair back, she couldn't shake the feeling, but knew that nothing demonic could get in her place and just shook it off as the alcohol in her system. Stumbling to the bathroom, she ran the coldest water across her face. Surprisingly it had no effect on her whatsoever and wondered why'd it work for all those other drunk people in the movies. Chuckling at herself, she heard a noise from her room. "You up, Al?" She leaned back, looking directly into her room as Alex rose from the bed. Her eyes were still closed, but she still found her way to the bathroom. "Yea. I'm up...barely." She smiled. Following suit, she tossed cold water on her face getting the same result.

"Why does that work in the movies?" She turned, one eye open now, at Melissa. Her friend just giggled as they made their way into the kitchen. "Where's the boys?" Alex asked opening the fridge as she did looking for something to curb the huge hunger she had. Finding some deliciously cold spaghetti, a slight grin popped on Alex's face as she pulled the bowl out the fridge and grabbed a fork. "Who knows? Maybe some girl's house, I couldn't tell you." Melissa instantly grabbed her head, wincing from the pain her hangover was giving her, she opened the cabinet and found relief. "Yes. Aspirin." She popped two in her mouth before leaning over the sink and sipping the water.

Alex watched her friend sit on the counter, as she continued to dig a hole in the bowl of spaghetti. "This is delicious. I'm so hungry." She grinned before pausing in her tracks. Melissa catching onto this knew this look. "What?" She looked around and then back at Alex. "I dunno. Do you feel like we're being watched right now?" Alex actually placed down the bowl of food as Melissa gave her a nod. "Yea. I got that same feeling when I woke up. Weird huh?" Alex gave a nod before placing the food back in the fridge. Castiel, knowing not to make his presence known, couldn't help but admire the young girls abilities. They obviously had a close connection with the supernatural. "Come on, we have to get ready for work." Alex started to walk towards the bedroom.

-Pop's Bar and Grill-

Melissa and Alex, dressed a bit skanky..more tips that way, got out the car and headed into the bar. Being greeted as if on Cheers, the girls plastered a smile on their face before heading behind the bar. "We'll take over now Brian." Melissa informed him as he was halfway out the door anyway. "Alright! Who wants what?" Alex announced as the guys started to pile up by the bar. A lot of brandy and whiskey was being tossed in the air as the girls put on a show for the guys. It was why they got paid the big tips. Sharing a glance, Alex tossed a bottle to Melissa, who caught it in one hand and poured a shot backwards. "Nice one." Alex let slip before she passed out a few beers.

As the bar died down a bit, the girls stepped outside for a break. Counting their tips, there must've been a convention that night because they racked up more than usual. "How you do?" Melissa asked, as her two brothers were walking up to her. "Not bad, better than the day before." Alex annouced. That was the day someone grabbed her boob, her ass and tipped her a lousy two dollars when they were there for hours. "Hey Johnny. Hey Mikey." Alex teased as one of the boys took a seat next to her. "Hey." John let out. "What do you want?" Melissa knew they were only being this nice because they needed or wanted something. "Can we get a few dollars?" Mike asked, as Melissa shared a look with Alex, who only laughed. "Come on! We have dates tonight." John exclaimed with pride.

Knowing she would give them the money anyway, Melissa skipped the begging and gave her brothers' some money. "Here. Make it last, nothing else til the end of the week." She warned them. "Cool. We're gonna head home, shower and we probably won't be home tonight." Mike announced before the twins walked off. Melissa shook her head. All her money went to those boys but as long as they did good in school she didn't mind. Castiel watched the boys walk off, as he noticed the smile on Melissa's face. Sighing, the two girls went back in dreading the gross older men that would be grinning and grabbing on them.

-Lissa's House-

As the girls walked up Melissa's driveway, they both stopped in their tracks. Both noticed the house had an eerie feeling. "Call the boys." Alex whispered, as she moved towards her car. Popping the trunk, she retrieved two guns, handing one to Melissa as she dialed. Waiting a beat, they could her brother's cell ring from inside the house. Cocking their guns, Alex let it be known that she'd go around back as Melissa headed to the front door. Breathing deeply, she prayed nothing happened, that they just left their phone. Grabbing the doorknob, the door swung open as it wasn't even locked. "Mike!" She yelled as loud and low as she could. "John!" Alex's voice followed.

During this time, Castiel popped in on the boys. "You need to get to them." He said as the boys certainly looked confused. "Cass, calm down." Dean realized the irony in his words. "You have to be there." He couldn't sound anymore cryptic. "Where Cass?" Sam asked, ready for action he needn't any details.

Stepping on broken glass, the girls called out for the boys once more. "There's sulfur by the window." Alex told Melissa. Frantic, she switched on the lights. "No. No. No. Noooo!" Her gun dropped to the ground, as her two brothers lay in the middle of the room, bloody and broken. "Mikey...Johnny.." She moved to them, grabbing them and trying to wake them. "Come on. Come on." She pleaded. Alex couldn't move from the spot she was in. They were like her brothers, she helped in their raising too. Her heart broke as she watched Melissa covered in their blood begging for them to move.

With the Impala's engine purring, the boys pulled up in front of the house. Sharing a look, they instantly knew what was going on. Heading directly for the trunk, Dean passed a shotgun to Sam, who gave him a nod before walking up to the house. Looking in, he noticed a still Alex with the look of horror on her face. "Dean." He whispered, as Dean looked into the window and noticed not only Alex but Melissa cradling the dead bodies of her brothers. "Damn." He let out before they made their way into the house. "What happened?" Sam asked, moving towards Alex, hoping she'd be able to get some kinda sound out.

The tears began to well up as Sam drew near to her. "Uhh, it's the same.." Grabbing her, Sam pulled the girl into his embrace. He knew she couldn't possibly tell them anything at this moment. Dean watched the two before moving towards Melissa. "Hey.." His voice was gentle. "Come on." He tried to get her off the ground, not wanting to move, Melissa yanked away from him. "No! I have to be here for them. I'm always here for them." She said, her mind going over the events over and over. She couldn't believe she didn't see this coming. "We were just, just working. They came, I gave money, we come home... and and." She stopped as her eyes grew big and the tears fell.

The boys couldn't help but feel sympathy as they knew what it felt like to lose family. "Come on, get up." He grabbed her and she began to fight him. "Leave us alone! Get out! WHERE WERE YOU!" She screamed. A fluttering of wings, Castiel appeared in front of the quartet. "Castiel." Melissa whispered. Her memory never failing her. Running up to him, she pounded her hands against his chest. "Bring them back! You're an angel, I know you can do it! Just..just bring them back! Please!" She begged, as Castiel's face let her know that he wasn't going to do that. "Please." She asked once more, Castiel's answer not changing. Melissa raised her hand to slap him, but he wrapped his arms around her. Not knowing why, she just fell into his embrace and cried. To Sam and Dean's surprise, Castiel shed a tear.

-Lissa's house, Police have arrived-

Sitting in the kitchen, Melissa and Alex stayed close to the other, not taking their eyes off the bloody spot that once laid Mike and John. Sam and Dean were being questioned by the police. "What happened?" The officer, with a notepad and a pen, asked the boys. "We don't know. We just came over and found them." Dean let out, which was actually as close to the truth as these officers were gonna get. "Well, we'll let you know if we find anything sir." The officer said to the guys, as they introduced themselves as Agents Tyler and Perry. Giving them a nod, the boys headed back into the house.

"Are they gone?" Castiel asked, as he came out the shadows. There was no place for an angel at that time. Sam gave a nod as Dean closed the door. "What now?" He asked, before this caught Melissa's attention. "Now, we find the demon and we rip him a new one." She glanced down at Alex, who was looking up at her with the same anger and revenge in her eyes. Standing next to her friend, she looked at the boys as well. "It was him, I know it was. It's time we found him." Alex let out, as Melissa gave her a look. "What?" Melissa was wondering how'd she'd miss that.

"The night he killed our parents. I remember everything. What knife was used, how he laid them...everything." She said, not wanting to go into detail. "Mikey and Johnny...it was the same." She said, Sam finally realizing what she meant. "We have to leave, Lissa." Alex stepped in front of her friend, blocking the views of the guys and Castiel. Melissa knew she was right and now that her brothers were taken from her, there was no need to stay in that house now. "You're right. Go pack and get back here as soon as you can." Nodding Alex made her way towards the door, but was stopped by Castiel. "Wait. Sam, go with her." He gave a nod and stepped behind the young hunter. "I'll head to the station. Give you guys a way out." Dean said, as the girls were grateful for the immediate help.

Everyone parted ways. Castiel stayed in the house with Melissa, who could barely look at the angel at this point. "I'm going to pack. You can leave." She added, coldly. Walking past the stained carpet, Melissa hurried into her room. Castiel wasn't leaving, he couldn't bring himself to. Grabbing some bags, Melissa started throwing clothes in them. She continued to toss her clothes until she let out a large yell, one that was even bigger than her body should ever produce. Hearing this, Castiel quickly entered her room to find Melissa on her knees. "Are you alright?" He asked, getting on one knee beside her. She looked in his eyes, overcome with a calmness most wouldn't feel at this point and time. Raising her hand, she stroked the side of his face as his eyes went to her hands. "I'm as fine as I can be, angel." She told him before wiping her face and continuing her packing. This time, Castiel stayed in the room with her, passing clothes to her as she packed.

-Alex's House-

Alex and Sam walked the block down to her house. They weren't "technically" neighbors, but they sure felt like it. Arms folded, Alex walked up to the door of her house, Sam not too far behind her. Grabbing her keys, she could barely hold her hand straight enough to unlock the door. Sam quickly grabbed her hand, sliding the keys into his as he opened the door. "I got it." He said as she gave him a quick smile. "My room's this way." Were the first words to come out her mouth in some time. Grabbing some bags, she like her best friend, started throwing clothes into them. Sam watched her as he stood inside the doorframe. "Need any help?" He asked as she gave a quick shake of the head no. He understood, but he wanted to help her, he just didn't know what to do.

Grabbing a duffel bag from her closet, Alex reached under her pillow, her bed, the side of her nightstand and under her dresser and retrieved an assortment of guns and knives. Sitting her bag on the dresser, Sam gave her a look and a grin, which in turn gave her a smile for the first time. "What? A girl needs to be prepared. Plus..." She said grabbing her bag and walking into the hallway. Looking back at Sam, she smiled. "You ain't seen nothin yet." Grabbing the string that's attached to the attic, Alex led Sam up the stairs as the room was covered wall to wall with symbols, guns, knives all sorts of goodies. "Mom and dad raised me right." She said packing up every bit of anything she had not leaving a trace.

"Let's head back." She said to Sam, as she closed the attic door. Looking at her room and her parents room, she gave a sigh before heading for the door. "Wait." Sam stepped in front of her as he dropped the bags in his hands and removed hers. A slight smile on her face, Alex waited for him to say something. "What?" "Uh, I don't know how to ask this and I'm not sure this is even the right time, but do you feel something?" "Something? Like what?" She grinned again. "Like a connection between us." Well we all know she definitely did. Ever since that night at the bar. "Well yea, I do but.." It wasn't a second later that Sam pulled her in for a kiss. "Sorry." "Don't be." She said before pulling him this time.

-Dean's Impala-

Placing her bags in the trunk, Melissa looked at Dean. Walking up to him, she let out a hand. "Thanks. For everything." She said as his hand met hers and he gave a nod. "Don't mention it. Something like this, makes us family." He said, as he heard footsteps coming up the street. Sam and Alex made their way to the car as Sam placed her things in the trunk. Luckily for the boys, these girls traveled light. "Now what?" Alex asked, not sure on anything at the moment. "Now, you go with them. You fight demons." Castiel answered as he walked up behind them. "I have to find the demon that killed our parents and my brothers." Melissa turned to Castiel, she just wasn't looking for any demon. "And you will. But here with them, is where you two need to be." "For how long?" Alex asked again. "For however long it takes. That's the job." Dean answered her. Melissa moved towards Castiel. "What about you? Are you leaving me now?" She asked, not wanting him to go. Motioning as she has done to him, Castiel stroked the side of her cheek as she closed her eyes. "I won't be far, for long." He answered and disappeared in an instant.

"Well alright." Dean said as he hopped in the front. Sam let the girls in the back as they got as comfortable as they could at that moment. Looking at her house, Melissa gave a sigh. "Forever." She said, as Alex's head whipped around. "That's how long, Alex. Forever. Until it's dead." Nodding, she knew she was right. There was an all out war going on, and it was time they joined in. As Dean drove away, Alex grabbed Melissa's hand letting her know that she was there for her, forever. "Terrible time for road trip huh?" A smirk appeared on Melissa's face as they disappeared from the small town of 'Almost Heaven, Illinois.'


	4. School's In Session

One laying on the other, both girls were sound asleep and it was much needed. Dean peered back in the rearview mirror glancing at the girls. "Hey." He called lightly to his brother, who took his turn to look at the girls, especially Alex. Giving a smile, he straightened back up before Dean pulled into a diner. They really didn't want to wake the girls, but knew they needed to eat. They'd been on the road for a few days now, only stopping for gas and snacks, and not even the Winchesters Bros, could live on snacks alone. "Wake them up, I'll grab a booth." Dean said as he grabbed the keys to his precious impala and headed to the establishment.

Sam walked to the passenger back door, grabbing the handle he opened the door. The familiar creak of the impala's door, woke Alex out her surprisingly peaceful sleep. "Hey." Sam's voice washed over her and a smile appeared but disappeared just as quickly. Alex felt smiling was the rudest thing she could do at the moment and decided not to give herself such happiness, when two of the best boys she knew were no longer in this world. "Hey, Sam." Alex let out as she saw his open hand. He helped her out the car, her body in between him and the car. "Sleep ok?" He asked, pushing the hair out her face, which made her smirk. "Stop that." She placed a finger on that infectious smile of his. "What?" "That cute smiling thing you're doing. It's not fair to smile, I don't have that right." She told him.

He understood. After Jess died, he didn't feel he deserved anyone else in his life. That he was cursed and whoever dare loved him was also cursed. "No you're wrong. You do have the right." He said, her eyes started to well up. "Come here." He said, wrapping his arms around her. It was odd, and he felt it. How much he'd fallen for this girl in a few days, how much she meant to him was something so strong he didn't understand it nor did he want to. "Dean's waiting. You guys need to eat." Alex gave a nod as Sam walked ahead of her. Breathing in, she placed her hair in a ponytail and crawled back into the car. "Hey Lissa. Wake up, girly." She tapped the nose of her sleeping friend.

"What's going on?" She blinked a few times, before trying to bite the finger of Alex. "Where are we?" Melissa grinned at her friend as they both slid out the back of the impala. "Some diner. They want us to eat." Alex said as she slammed the door and they leaned against the car watching the boys in the window. "They are sweet huh?" Melissa asked, as she took a stretch and tied her hair up. You'd think they were twins, if Alex wasn't a bit more brown than Melissa. "Yea, they are. Come on." She pulled her friend. Melissa knew she had to eat, but she honestly didn't want to be around people at the moment. "You go ahead, I'll be in a minute." Nodding, Alex walked in and joined the guys.

"Alright Melissa. Pull it together. You can do this.." Her hands rested on the trunk as she tried to coax herself into not feeling the pain she was feeling. "Come on." She said one more time before a tear landed on her hand. "Damnit." She cursed the tears that fell from her eyes. Reaching to her face, a hand beat her to the punch. "Castiel." She whispered, as he wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Don't cry. You're going to be fine." He told her as she immediately fell into his arms. It honestly looked like she jumped into his arms, but either way she was in his arms. Alex, Sam and Dean watched from inside the diner. "I think our resident angel has crush." She smirked, placing some well deserved hash browns in her mouth, the orange juice entering slowly after. Sam and Dean just shared a look, who would've thought that Castiel had such feelings.

"You need to stay strong." "I need you here. You can't keep leaving me." Melissa told the trench coat angel. He knew he wanted to stay, but he didn't know she needed him to. This was foreign to him. A human needing him in the way she did, was new and exciting and he couldn't explain or name the emotions he was feeling at that moment. "I'm always here Melissa. But right now, you need to get something to eat. I won't be far." Placing another kiss on her cheek, Melissa again felt at ease ready to cope. Opening her eyes he vanished from her sight, as the others quickly turned their heads back to their plates. Finally entering the diner, she took a seat next to Alex. "Here. Ordered you some eggs, hash browns and toast." Thankful, Melissa began to eat. "So where are headed?" Lissa asked, as her mouth was full of food. "Bobby's." Dean answered.

-Singer's Garage-

Pulling into the junkyard, the girls had fallen back to sleep. Grief manifests itself in different ways. For the girls, they were extremely tired and hungry. You couldn't tell by looking at them, but they ate like pigs at a all you can eat buffet. "We're here." Deans deep vocals made their way into Alex and Lissa's ears. Waking up, they peered out the window and noticed all the junk cars. Alex was at home, as she used to fix up cars with her dad, way back when. "So let's meet the famous Bobby." Alex said, as she shot a look to Sam who helped her out the car. "Thanks." Lissa let out as Dean opened her door for her. Yes, he could be a gentleman.

Knocking on the front door, it swung open to reveal an older in shape man with a hat that seemed glued to his head. "Bobby!" The boys chimed in together, giving their surrogate father a hug. Lissa shot a grin at Alex who already had a grin on her face. "Bobby, this is Melissa and Alex. Seems we all are supposed to be together." Dean said in his nonchalant way, heading directly to the fridge for a beer. Bobby's confused face went to Sam. "Castiel." Sam said and it was obvious that was all Bobby needed. "I'll get the details later. Come on in." The older hunter said.

Walking in, it was hard not to notice the scotch and books. Alex immediately thought she was at home, and Melissa saw this in her face. The only time she felt at home, was when Castiel was near. She had grown close to him and she wanted him near her now. "Sweet. Is that a .38?" Alex saw a gun sitting on Bobby's desk. Raising it to her hands, she grinned as Bobby gave a look. "What? This was the first gun my dad taught me to shoot." The thought of her dad not only made her smile, but it kind of made her sad. Placing the gun down, she moved towards the books instead. "So you're hunters?" Bobby asked, wanting to know if his assumptions were correct. Melissa gave him a nod, before peeking at some of the books.

"So, not to ruin this awesome moment, but why are we here?" Melissa asked. She wanted to hunt the demon, she didn't wanna play house. "If you all have forgotten, I have a demon to find." She let out, not caring if she was coming off rude or not. "Well, you're in no mood to hunt anything right now." The eldest Winchester emerged from the kitchen. Beer in hand he took a sip and continued. "We understand revenge very well, and trust us, you're in no mood. So you're gonna cool off here and train for a bit until we can at least track the damn thing." Melissa hadn't had a father in years and she definitely didn't need Dean to fill that space. But she knew Castiel placed her with them for a reason and opted not to fight. "Fine." She walked out the door and headed into the maze of cars in Bobby's yard.

"Her brothers just died. The same demon that killed our parents did it." Alex walked passed Bobby filling him in on a bit of their shared history. He gave a nod, knowing something had to be going on, especially to get that tone from Dean. "I'll go talk to her." Alex gave a smile to Sam, before walking out the door. The look on his face didn't get ignored by Bobby. "What was that?" Bobby asked Dean. "Well, it seems old Crowley forgot to tell us that he placed Sam's soul into that girl." "What?" Bobby exclaimed not sure how to take that bit of news. "Yeah. He couldn't put it in Sam, well cause he lost him when he brought him back. So he placed it in her. Supposedly she's pure of heart and strong enough to have his soul and hers within her. Plus, she's healing his soul, according to Cass. So until it's fully healed we can't place it back in Sam." Dean finished as Bobby's jaw seem to drop to the floor. "I see. They're soul mates then." He looked at Sam. "Feels like it." The young Winchester gushed.

-Singer Yard-

Melissa walked along the maze, not sure what junk she'd find next around the corner. Hearing a noise, it stopped her cold. Waking the knife by her side, she held it tightly in her hand. Walking slowly, she quickly turned ready to strike only seeing that it was Castiel. "You shouldn't sneak up on a hunter." "You wouldn't have hurt me." The angel full of confidence told her. Tucking her knife back in its sheath, she threw her arms around him. "Thanks for coming back." She was indeed happy to see him. Her arms around him were foreign, but oddly comfortable. Castiel didn't want to let her go, and when she tried to move back she didn't get far as his grip around her had tightened. A smile rose on her face as it dawned on her that the angel may be having feelings for her.

Darting behind some cars, Alex didn't want to disturb the two. It was the first time in a week that Melissa's face even made that shape, she wasn't going to ruin it. Slowly making her way back to the house, Alex entered with all eyes on her. "Seems she doesn't need me. She has an angel on her shoulder." A chuckle escaped her lips, as the guys just looked at each other and back to her. Shaking her head, Alex sat down in Bobby's chair and cracked open a book.

Finally feeling that he could release her, Castiel pulled back at the disappointment of Melissa. Staring at each other, Melissa knew Castiel wouldn't do this, so she took upon herself to kiss him. His eyes rested on hers, but then remembered what he'd seen in a "movie". Wrapping her up in his arms, he lifted her in the air as he planted his own kiss on her. This time his eyes were closed, as he was now fully integrated in the kiss. The moans passing between them could start one of the broken cars in Bobby's yard. Melissa's eyes opened as there was a pause. "Whoa. I didn't know angels could kiss like that." A smile danced across her face, which must've been contagious, as it jumped onto Castiel's.

Melissa grazed the side of his face, as she'd never seen him smile like that. "You're beautiful." She told him, not just commenting on his outer appearance. His overwhelming warmth was something she needed at the moment. Running a hand through her hair, he breathed her in and before he could say anything else, a noise from behind caught their attention. "Alex!" Lissa called. When she got no answer, Castiel placed her back on her feet. Taking her knife out, the two held hands as they went to investigate.

Feeling the warmth of his hand, she didn't care of the "danger" they were in. Walking up to the car, they peered around it to see nothing. "Maybe it was an animal?" Melissa said, not even believing herself. Back in the house, Sam and Dean, were talking with Bobby in the kitchen as Alex was reading a book about 'African Dream Roots'. It was really interesting and she wondered if Bobby had any laying around. Lifting her eyes off the page, she went to ask and before she knew it she got a feeling. "Lissa." She whispered, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the guys. "What's the matter?" Sam moved towards her as Bobby and Dean waited for her to speak. "Demons. LISSA!" She jumped up bolting out the front door.

"Ugh!" Melissa let out, as she was thrown against a car. Rising to her feet, the anger in her eyes shielded her from the pain she would've felt. Running up behind the demon, Alex clocked her, which knocked her out. "Hey, you alright?" Alex asked and received a nod from her friend. "Hey! You alright?" Dean asked not only to Melissa but Castiel as well. Both gave a nod. "Grab her and bring her inside." Bobby said as he walked in and headed towards the basement. Sam and Dean grabbed the girl and followed Bobby.

-Basement-

Walking in with Castiel, the girls watched as they tied the demon to the chair. "What are you doing?" Alex asked. "Well she attacked those two for a reason." Dean said. "And we're going find out why." Sam finished behind his brother as he handed Dean the holy water. "Find out how?" Alex asked, as Dean sprayed the demon with holy water. Screaming awake, she panted as she looked at the faces around the room. Her eyes laid on Melissa and Alex. "What do you want?" Castiel asked as she started to laugh insanely. "You don't know?" "Know what?" Dean, Bobby and Sam asked. "I can't believe it. The angel doesn't know." "Dean." Sam instructed, Dean gave a nod before spraying her again. "I guess schools in session huh?" Melissa bumped Alex.

"Now what don't we know?" Dean faced the demon, who gave him a wide grin. "Ask them." The demon tilted her head towards Melissa and Alex, who both raised a curious eyebrow. They looked at the girls, who in turn gave them a look back. "Well we don't know anything!" Alex snapped at them. The demon looked at the girls, then at Castiel before chuckling again. "Are you telling me, that these girls don't know who and where they come from." Her eyes went black, but then back to normal. Alex tired of the exposition grabbed the demon by her throat. "SPEAK YOU BITCH!" As Alex's hand gripped the demons throat tighter, a glow emanated from her hands which burned the flesh of the demon. "Aaahhh! STOP! PLEASE!"

Taken by surprise at what just happened to her, Alex moved back as Melissa grabbed her shoulders calming her as much as she could. "It's alright." Melissa whispered in her ear. "What did I just do?" She asked, looking at the demon. "WHAT DID I JUST DO!" She screamed. Panting deeply, the demon looked up at the girls. "Fine. You wanna know what I know?" Giving a nod. "Tell us." Castiel chimed in, looking at Melissa. "Well girls, it seems you've been touched by an angel and I don't mean the trench coat wearing variety." She grinned.


	5. Our Dad's Are Who?

The five hunters and the angel, sat around Bobby's living room in complete silence. No one had a clue on what to do next with the information that was given to them by the demon. Melissa looked up at Castiel, whose eyes never left her frame, but she couldn't figure out what to say. Alex did the same to Sam, who was sipping beer with Dean in the kitchen. Still, nothing came from her mouth but a sigh and a glance over to her best friend. They were in this together after all. Figuring he was the oldest, Bobby attempted the first words.

"So you two are part angel?" Bobby kinda let out part of what the demon said. He couldn't wrap his head around it. "I mean, there's tons of lore around angels coming to Earth and having kids but in all my years I never seen such a thing." His tone was in disbelief and he knew everyone shared that with him. "They were all killed a long time ago." Castiel said as all eyes laid on him. "God gave the word that all nephilim, as they're called, were to be destroyed because of the immense power and build they were. Archangels were sent down and they were all destroyed." "Or so you thought." Dean said with a quick glance to the girls.

Silence filled the room again, and Alex was never that good with silence. Standing to her feet, she quickly placed her hands in her pockets and stormed out the front door. Melissa stood to her feet, but a hand from Sam, sat her back down. "I'll get her." His voice was low and sympathetic. Melissa gave him a nod, before her eyes went back to Castiel.

-Outside in Junk Car-

Alex stared at her hands. If she hadn't felt the power that came from them, she wouldn't believe anything that demon had to say. "Seems your daddies are two of Heavens best and we demons don't know what plan you're cooking but we ain't lettin these two get away!" The demons voice rang out in Alex's head. Laying back on the seat, she closed her eyes trying her best to relax before a knock on the door killed that plan. "Hey. Are you okay?" Sam's beautiful face made tears come to her eyes.

"Hey. Hey." Sam opened the door pulling Alex out. Her head went instantly on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Nothing other than the fact that I'm a freak. I'm just peachy." Sarcasm was her best weapon. "You're not a freak." "Yes I am. I always thought I was a bit weird cause I hunt demons and stuff. But that was a weird I could handle, this...I don't think I can handle this, Sam." She chuckled at the irony of her weakness as her dad happened to be heaven's mightiest angel.

"You are not a freak. If you're a freak then I am too." Her eyes finally looked at his. "What do you mean?" "I have demon blood in me and it made me do things I wish I could take back but I can't." Sam slowly reliving his own past, couldn't help but identify with the pain he saw in Alex's. "Trust me when I say, angel dna has to be better." The stroke of his hand touched her cheek and allowed her to let go of some of that pain. But it wasn't gone completely. The two just stayed in each other s arms.

-Back In The House-

Melissa peered towards the window, watching her friend and Sam embrace each other. It gave her joy to know that Alex was in such good and capable hands. Letting her hair down, this was something she only did while stressed, Melissa placed her head between her legs and took a deep breath. "What does this mean, Castiel?" She rose to her feet looking at the angel. She needed answers, hell she wanted answers. "Tell me." "I don't know. I didn't think your kind existed anymore." He told the honest truth and he knew he had no idea how to deal with it.

Pacing the room, she wasn't sure on anything herself. Castiel moved by her side and stopped the pacing as he grabbed her shoulders. "You have to calm down. You saw how Alex's power manifested once she got angry. Your emotions are obviously triggers." He concluded. But how could you tell a girl who just found out that her dad wasn't really her dad and if he was, he was inhabited by an angel at the time, to calm down? Well you couldn't. "I can't be calm, Cass. I can't." She shook her head. "You have to." He pleaded with her.

Without warning, Melissa's head started pounding. "Ow." She grabbed her head, her knees buckled as she let out a tremendous scream. Castiel wasn't sure what was happening as Dean and Bobby gathered by her side as well. Hearing the screams, Alex and Sam raced through the door as she fell by her side. "What's going on? What happened?" Alex looked around the room as no one could give her an answer. "Lissa, what is it? Talk to me." Alex pushed the hair out the girl's face. "Someone's at the door. Two men." As if something clicked, she stood up with the pain still there but not as strongly.

"Wait? Did you just have a vision?" Sam asked as he had a bit of experience with them himself. Melissa nodded as Alex shot him a glance. "Not anymore." He informed her. "You said someone's coming?" Bobby asked, not forgetting that bit of information. "Yea, two men. I saw them at the door." All turned to hear a knock. Sam and Castiel pulled the girls back, telling them to hide behind the wall. They figured if anything that knock was for them. Dean, gun in hand, went for the door. Opening it, two men stood before them. "Can we help you?" The Winchester asked, as their eyes went to Castiel.

"Castiel." The men stared at the angel as they walked in. "Michael, Gabriel." He nodded towards the men. "GABRIEL!" The boys were shocked to hear that name again. "Hello boys." The angel grinned at them. "I'm back." He added before Michael gave him a look. "Our daughters." He asked, as the girls could feel their presence.


	6. You Two Are Heaven's Last Hope

"Your daughters?" Castiel repeated. He knew that he would probably have to kill them or maybe that's why Michael and Gabriel were there. "Are you here to kill them?" He asked. "KILL THEM!" Sam and Dean turned to Castiel, as the girls moved from behind the wall. "KILL us?" Their eyes laid on their respective fathers. They could feel it in them, who they belonged to. Like seas parting, everyone made way for the girls to meet their dad's. Michael moved over to Alex, laying a hand on her cheek. The tears from her eyes touching his hand. "I've missed you, Mi'ykal." Michael saying the true name of his daughter.

Gabriel, with a smirk on his face, moved past the girls and gave a smile to his daughter. "Hi, Ari'el (R-E-L)." He followed in Michael's footsteps and stroked the side of her cheek. Her tears fell upon his hand as well. "I'm happy for the reunion but how are you still alive?" Dean asked Gabriel who was last seen taking on his brother, Lucifer. "I'm the trickster. You don't think I've gotten this far and haven't been able to trick my own brothers? Come on, Dean. Give me credit." He turned back to the sight of his daughter. He never thought he'd see her again, in the flesh that is.

The girls moved towards each other, clasping their hands together. "So what was this about killing us?" Alex or Mi'ykal (Me-kell) asked. "Yea and what's with the names?" Melissa or Ari'el chimed in behind her. "Wanna take this one?" Gabriel looked at Michael who gave him a nod. "When you two were born, you were given Hebrew names. Mi'ykal, means protector of God's people, like me. While Ari'el means strength of God like Gabriel." He answered. "But on Earth you needed earthly names, Melissa and Alex were given. But in heaven you are referred to as your birthright names." Michael continued. In a matter of weeks the girls went from demon fighters to half angels, it was official, their worlds were rocked.

"And we're not here to kill you." Gabriel smirked. "A long time ago, maybe. But now, you two are our salvation." He looked at his daughter and niece if you will. "You two are heaven's last hope of uniting with earth." Michael said, his tone soft and confident. Alex wondered how she'd ever come from someone like him. "Why aren't they deformed, brothers?" Castiel asked. Confused on how these two came out looking normal unlike the others. "We realized that angels and archangels are different. We're closer to human therefore, our genes don't override those of a mortal." Michael turned to his brother. "Does that mean, Castiel's my uncle?" Melissa's heart was on the edge ready to jump if this was so. "We might come from the same father and call each other brother, but we're not related in that sense." Gabriel chuckled at his offspring.

"So why are you here?" Alex looked at Michael. She looked at his face trying to see if she resembled him in any way. "You can see me can't you?" He asked her, everyone not sure on what he meant. "Yea I can. I mean I can see you inside the vessel." Sam and Dean shared a look before looking upon Melissa. "I can too." She added. They would soon realize they could do much more and this is why demons wanted them. "We wanted to see you and warn you." Michael said. "Warn them? About what?" Bobby asked as he felt he was too quiet for too long. "Now that they know who they are, demons will be gunning for them now more than ever. So we're here to help you along with your gifts." Gabriel answered.

"Gifts?" Dean asked. He wasn't a fan of people having gifts. "You know what we can do. Imagine a human with those abilities and a few of their own thrown in." Gabriel said. "Ari'el and Mi'ykal both have the ability to pierce the veil and hear and speak enochian." There was no air in the room as everyone had lost theirs. "Along with those they have gifts unique unto themselves." Michael moved to Bobby's desk, sitting on it. "What else is there?" Sam asked. "Ari..." "Call me Melissa, please. No offense." She threw in as he was her father after all. Giving her a nod he continued. "Melissa..." He paused. "will eventually be able to hear and speak to God as well as the visions." Gabriel said, to the surprise of Lissa.

"Whoa. That's...whoa." Melissa let out as she locked eyes with Alex. "What about me?" Alex looked to Michael for answers. "Along with the gifts you share, you will become immensely strong as well as carry the light from heaven." "My hands..." Alex trailed off, her eyes went to Michael as he nodded. "That's what burned that demon." She connected the dots with much fluid. "But, the two of you together, share a connection that allows you to work together extremely well. You'll be able to find one another anywhere and sense the others emotions. I'm sure that's what has drawn you two together over the years."

Sharing a look, the girls always felt that connection even as children. Looking back at their fathers, neither girl knew what else could be said. "Can we have a minute alone?" Michael and Gabriel turned towards the guys wanting to speak to their daughters alone. "Come on guys." Bobby announced as Dean, Sam and Castiel entered in the kitchen, Bobby closing the doors behind them. "Follow me." Gabriel said to Melissa, as they walked into the hall as Michael and Alex stayed in the living room.


	7. Everyone Has A Job

Gabriel looked at his daughter. The smile that appeared on his face would shock Sam and Dean. Melissa wasn't sure on how to take it, but just gave him a smile right back before it got awkward. "What did you want to talk to me about? Away from everyone." She asked, wondering why she and Alex were separated as they were basically in the same angelic boat. Gabriel began walking towards the door, Melissa following as they took a seat on the porch. "I wanted to talk to you about your abilities." "Yea I know, I have visions." She said, not really listening as he said she has abilities, with an 's'.

"Yea, you do receive visions. But you have to understand, as my daughter, you have far more abilities than most angels." Melissa noted the tone in his voice sounded like more of a warning than anything else. "Ok." She nodded as he continued. "First off, you have to understand that my name means 'messenger of God', and this is why you have visions. This is how God talks to you. You're able to see things He wants you and only you to see because you're the only one who can interpret them correctly." Melissa wasn't sure how she'd be able to do this but like anything, practice makes perfect.

Pausing for a minute, he looked into his daughters eyes. Sliding his hand down her hair, he gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about your brothers." He let out, knowing that should've been the first thing he said to her. Not having words, Melissa gave him a slight smile and turned her face away as a tear rolled down. She didn't forget her brothers. "So, visions, what else?" She wanted the subject changed immediately. Sensing this he gave a nod before wiping the stray tear from her face. "Along with the visions, you'll eventually be able to access your wings, teleport and hear God." Melissa's mouth dropped to the floor, figuratively speaking.

"Wait so I can hear God?" She asked, pressing her ear to the invisible phone in the sky. Closing her eyes, she waited and just heard nothing. "Not now." Gabriel chuckled. "You'll have to grow into it, like shedding your baby teeth or something." He tried to explain it in a way she'd understand. "Being my daughter, means you're pretty powerful. Like me, you can create things out of thin air but you can't manipulate time, that belongs to Mi'ykal." Gabriel informed her. She gave a nod, as it dawned on her that her life would never again be the same. "Anything else?" She asked, not believing there could be more she was capable of.

"Your blood." He let out. Her eyebrow raised. "Your blood is powerful. Mixing angel and human DNA gives your blood the ability to do lots of things." He stood to his feet, wanting her to understand this. "This is why we speak in secret. This is what Michael is saying to his daughter." Placing her hair in a ponytail, Melissa listened closely to what was about to be said. "In your blood, is unlimited possibilities, ones I don't think me and my brother ever considered." He knew there would be things they'd be able to do that he himself couldn't have foreseen. "You heal quicker than the average human, your blood mixed with the right enochian passage can summon just about anything. Demons, angels, humans, objects. Whatever." The word possibilities rang throughout Melissa's head.

"Whoa. So my blood is a weapon?" She asked, as he nodded. "This is why it is imperative that you become as strong as you can. Demons will want to use you for their own endgame and I don't want that." It's been said that archangels are the mightiest of Heaven's angels, but Gabriel was on Earth for thousands of years and developed a soft spot for the human race and with his daughter, he'd become even more connected.

Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her into a hug. Melissa felt this was something she'd been missing for a long time. "I hate to say this, but listen to the Winchesters. They might be some chuckleheads but they were trained well and I know they'll do the same for you." Smiling she gave a nod. "So I can't tell anyone?" She asked, not knowing if she'd be able to keep such a secret. "You can share with Mi'ykal and only a limited amount with Sam, Dean and the old one." It was news to her ears. Heading back in the house, he had one more thing to say as his hand gripped the handle. "Castiel? Really?" This time his eyebrow raised as she gave a smile and a nod.

-Living Room-

Michael watched his daughter, watch him. He didn't quite understand the feeling he felt in his chest when looking at her. Feeling a bit weirded out, she cleared her throat. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, wondering when he was gonna finally say something. "I wanted to talk to you about your abilities." His voice left a kinda stillness in the air. Alex couldn't help but noticed the difference in personalities in Michael and Gabriel. Gabriel was more fun, free and goofy and Michael seemed more stern, closed and hard at times. She prayed she didn't end up this way.

"Alright, talk away." She let out a hand, letting him now it was okay to speak. As if having word vomit, Michael began to list her abilities in a surgical strike. "In addition to carrying the light of Heaven in your hands, you'll develop wings, teleportation, and able to move through time." His face not changing, he watched as hers did. Alex was stunned to believe that she'd be capable of doing such things. But then again, she did just burn a demon with her bare hands. "Ok," Her head continued to steadily nod as she tried to digest the information rattled off to her.

"Mi'ykal, you are very strong." She figured he was talking about her inner strength, her ability to cope. "Yea I know. My mom used to tell me that all the time." Hearing her say mom, and remembering the time he met her, you'd think Michael had an actual heart. Clearing his throat, he wanted to be clear. "I want to be clear. Physically, your are stronger than the average human." He corrected. "This is because, as your father, I am the strongest of God's angels and this strength has manifested itself in you as well. I am the protector of God's people, as are you." Having protected people most of her life, Alex was happy that she knew the meaning behind it.

Giving him a nod, she was trying to understand why he was talking to her in secret. "Why are we so secretive?" She finally said something. "I wanted my time with you and I wanted to stress how careful you are to be. Demons will want you and Ari'el and if you aren't prepared than Earth and Heaven are no more." Once again, Michael dropped a bombshell like no other. Still, Alex found herself in a sense of calm and understanding. Sensing this, Michael knew she'd be able to carry the torch, so to speak. "Now, onto your blood. It..." Placing a hand in his face, Alex stopped the talking for a sec. "Blood? My blood?"

A sudden smile rose on his face as he nodded. He found himself loving his own daughter, in a way he didn't think possible. He now understood the love his father had not only for them, but for humans as well. "Your blood has amazing capabilities. It can heal anything on earth or in heaven, it can summon anything. The properties of your blood is pure and limitless. But be careful, for the more you use your blood for assistance, the more it drains you." Alex wasn't sure if she'd ever use her blood, but she nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" She asked, not sure if he was finish with telling her how "special" she is. "One more thing. You are Ari'el's protector." Alex stood to her feet and backed away a bit. It was one thing protecting God's people, she knew there would be casualties there, but her best friend, her sister was another. "What do you mean?" "The angels of Heaven see God through you, but hears Him through Ari'el. If the demons where able to get their hands on her, they'd be able to not only locate Heaven, but bring about a war that will spill onto Earth." Alex quickly shook her head not wanting the responsibility. "No..no I can't. What if I fail?" She asked. He quickly retorted. "You're my daughter! My blood, my strength flows through you." He reassured her of her place and purpose. "You are the stronger of the two, and she'll need you." He said before Gabriel and Melissa walked in.

"Are we all caught up?" Gabriel announced. The girls nodded, as they moved next to the other, Michael joined Gabriel. "There's still a few things left." He eyed them. Melissa and Alex weren't sure if they were able to obtain anymore. "There's more?" They let out simultaneously. "Guys, you can come back in, we're almost done." Gabriel knocked on the door, as Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel joined back in with everyone. "What else?" The girls asked, wanting this reunion to be over as they were definitely tired, but also exhilarated, it was odd really.

"Before we leave, you have to know that your touch is powerful." Michael said, as he wanted everyone to know this. " Not only can you cast out demons, but with a touch of your hand, you have the power to render people however you choose." Gabriel added. Bobby took a step back as he remembered this ability from his first meeting with Castiel. "How strong are they?" Castiel asked, knowing that since they are born from archangels they weren't helpless little women. "Alex..." Michael stressed out once more. "Is the most powerful, as she is my daughter, but Melissa..." He stressed again. But Gabriel stepped in. "comes in a close second. They'll eventually have the ability to snap their fingers and do what their imagination desires. So I guess pretty powerful huh?" Gabriel turned to Castiel, knowing that answered his question.

"These bodies can't take much more. We must go. We won't be far." With a smile to their respective daughters, in a blink of an eye, Michael and Gabriel disappeared. The room was quiet until. "So, anyone jonesing for a burger?" Alex chimed in as Dean agreed with her. Everyone made their way into the kitchen as Bobby pulled out a stack of menus.

Outside the house, Michael and Gabriel watched the "family", before facing each other. "Do you think she can do it? Do you think she can protect my daughter?" Gabriel asked. Michael could've smote the crap out of him right there, but it was a valid question. "From Lucifer?" He turned back to the house. "I think she can." And with that they disappeared.


	8. I'm Your Student, You're My Teacher

A month had past since the big bombshell of the worlds last two nephilims. Like any human, the girls decided not to dwell on it any longer and start training like their fathers wanted them to. Melissa figured, being half angel would up her chances in finding the demon that killed not only her family but Alex's as well. So she knew she had to grin and take Dean's asshole tendencies from time to time. Luckily, Castiel hadn't left her side the enter time and this alone made Lissa feel like everything was worth it.

"Do I seriously have to learn how to shot a gun..." She turned back to Dean. "..from him?" Lissa turned towards the angel on her shoulder, as a frustrated Dean waited for the girl to shoot. "Come on! Cans on a fence." Dean pointed to the targets. The look on his face was easily mimicked by Lissa. "Yes. You have to learn, it's your destiny." Castiel said to the human angel hybrid, he'd grown extremely close to. His time on Earth definitely opened him to its emotions and he welcomed them happily. Hearing Cass say she had to she immediately turned into a child. "Fine! But I don't have to like it!"

Melissa turned back towards Dean, his smirk igniting the fire in her more. Raising the gun in the air, she cleaned off the fence without blinking. "There." She slammed the gun down in front of Dean who was impressed by the girl, but wasn't going to let her in on that little detail. "I hope Alex is having a better time than I am." Melissa thought to herself as she stood next to Castiel. "So what next oh great teacher of mine." "Hand to hand combat." Dean said all too happy.

"Shouldn't we be training?" Alex's voice was rushed as Sam's lips crossed over her neck and back to her lips. "We will..." Sam's voice wasn't telling the truth at all, as he picked her up in his arms. Pulling back, Alex couldn't help but link eyes with the young Winchester. Her heart cried out for him and it was starting to freak her out. Removing herself from his arms, at his surprise, she fixed her clothing but a serious tone overrode the passion she was feeling. "Seriously Sam, I think we should be training." She exited the abandoned car in Bobby's lot they were in before grabbing her gun. "What's next?"

Sam wasn't sure what he did or what went wrong. but he could tell by her sudden change in attitude it was something serious. "Alex what is it?" A hand touched her shoulder as she moved away. "Nothing. I just want to learn ok? I'm your student, you're my teacher so teach ok?" Moving away again, Alex rose the gun in the air, squinting one eye. "Now what?" She asked. Sam not wanting to drop the issue, figured it would probably be best to do as such. "Hold steady, focus and don't shoot until you have a clear shot." He instructed, the sound of his voice letting Alex know he didn't really feel like teaching.

Pulling the trigger, she cracked the windshields of three cars smack in the middle. A smile appeared on her face, as Sam just turned and walked away. He entered the house, and Alex just took a seat on the hood of one of the cars. "Good move, Alex." Shaking her head, she knew she had her own set of issues, as did Sam and she had no right in dumping on him like she did. Laying the gun beside her, Alex laid back on the car as the tears began to flow.

"Come on! You can hit harder than that!" Dean blocked a right hook from Melissa, and pushed her away which only pissed her off royally. "I thought you were this special angel human and you can get a hit on me?" He continued to tease her. The irritation in her eyes was now coming off as anger as she charged at Dean throwing her left leg into the air as he blocked it but she countered with a right hook to the jaw. The hunter was taken back a bit, rubbing his chest and smiling. "Nice." "I know." Her stance was firm as she and Dean walked in a circle around the other, as Castiel was their only audience.

"You were starting to piss me off." She announced. "Good. Use that fire." Dean told her. "Demons don't care if you're sad or in pain. So you have to use that to be better than you ever can. Now harder!" He blinked a couple times, realizing that he sounded a bit like his father. Melissa gave him a grin, as she was just starting to see the inner workings of the eldest Winchester. "You want harder, I'll give you harder." Melissa full of confidence stated before her mind was elsewhere. Hearing someone weeping, she stopped the fight at the irritation of Dean once more. "Wait. I hear crying." She turned towards Castiel. "Who's crying?" Dean asked, being a bit more serious now. "Sounds like...Alex." She said her friends name in a hushed tone. "It seems you two are developing a telepathic connection. A connection your father's said would happen." Castiel informed the two hunters.

"But why now?" It had been a month, and their powers should've been popping up but Melissa wondered why the telepathy and why now. "I assume it's triggered by a high emotional state." Hearing this, Melissa sprinted away looking for Alex. High emotional state, something must have happened. "Look for Sam!" Melissa called back to Dean, as he turned to Castiel. "I guess we're done for today." Gathering the guns, they made their way back into Bobby's place.

"Alex?" Lissa called out as she saw her friend on the hood of a car, wiping her tears quickly as she heard her name. "Hey. How's the training?" Alex said as she moved and made room for Melissa. "Dean's an ass but a good teacher. What's the matter?" Melissa inquired. "Nothing." "Alex. I could hear you in my head." Melissa told her. This made Alex sit up and turned towards her. "What do you mean in your head?" "Well, this nothing you're going through, was strong enough to trigger some telepathic connection between us and I heard you crying and I was able to find you." A small smile appeared on Alex's face.

"So, with all that, what's the matter?" Melissa wasn't letting it go and Alex knew it. "I snapped at Sam because I think I love him." "You think?" Melissa raised an eyebrow as she knew Alex wasn't being truthful with herself. "I know." "So, this is a good thing. Why the snapage?" Melissa was now facing Alex. "Cause the last people I loved like that died." It took everything within her to hold the tears at bay. "And you're worried that if you love him, like that, he's going to die?" You could see the pity on Melissa's face and Alex didn't want it. "You know, I'm crazy just let it go." Hopping off the car Alex started to walk towards the house.

"Alex! Come on." Melissa grabbed her sister. "I'm sorry. But, you're being ridiculous right now. Sam's not going to die and if he is, he has a tendency to come back." Alex knew it was true but she wasn't sure if she wanted to let yet another person into her heart. "Listen to me, you guys are connected. As much as you want to stay away, I doubt you can." And like clock work, Castiel appeared in front of the girls. "You were saying about connections?" Alex smiled. "Are you two ok?" Castiel's gaze went from Alex to Melissa both girls nodding. "Are we?" Sam's voice came in behind Castiel's. "See told ya." Melissa bumped hips with Alex before grabbing Cass and walking away.

"Yea, I'm fine and I'm sorry." Alex preceded to spill the love and fear beans to Sam as Melissa disappeared with Castiel.

Sitting on top on Bobby's house, Melissa was encased in Castiel's arms. "Can you teach me to teleport?" Melissa smiled as Castiel looked down on her. "I can, but wouldn't you like to learn that on your own?" He asked and she shook her head. "No. I want you to teach me." Melissa moved to face him, his blue eyes having such a calming effect on her. "Well imagine where you want to go, see it in your mind and go." His teaching methods differing greatly from Deans. "That's it?" She asked, he nodded. Standing up, Castiel with her, he wrapped his arms around her as she closed her eyes. At that moment, Sam and Alex were embraced in a hug and kiss as they both disappeared, finding themselves next to Castiel and Melissa outside Pop's Bar and Grill.

"Whoa." "Double whoa." Alex let out from behind Lissa and Cass. "How did we end up back home?" Alex asked. "Seems Melissa teleported us here by tapping into the connection you two have." Castiel explained. "So what now?" Sam asked. "We get a drink?" Melissa asked with a shrug as everyone, except Cass gave a nod. The quartet entered the pub at the smiles of customers who knew the girls.


	9. The Big Bad Nephilims

"Can you believe it's been six months?" "No. Doesn't seem like it does it?" The girls were once again in a motel chatting away about how so much had changed, including themselves. Laying down next to one another, both let out a grin as their two guys ran across their minds. "I know you're thinking about Cass. How's that going?" Alex turned towards Melissa, who's face seemed painted pink. "It seems you two are fluttering around the globe all the time." Alex made wings with her hands showing how they flutter.

Lissa quickly slapped her hand down, as Alex let out a laugh. "It's going great. I have fun with him, but he's a little hard to joke with." Lissa confessed. "I mean, he's an angel and I know it's hard to shake the discipline he's learned but sometimes I wish he'd loosen up a bit." Her confession came straight from the heart and Alex couldn't help but admire her bravery. "I'm sure the longer he's around you the more he'll be able to conform a bit." Alex patted Melissa's leg as reassurance. Melissa's head fell on her shoulder in comfort.

"Thanks Al. I appreciate it. So what about Sam? You guys can't seem to take your hands off each other." Now it was time for Alex's cheeks to be painted red this time. It was true, they were, DEFINITELY, connected but she knew they shared more than that. "Sam's awesome. He's funny and sweet and I was told by your guy, that his soul is almost ready." She touched her belly as if she was gonna give birth to his soul, kinda gross right? "I'm hungry." Alex rose up, followed by Melissa who's belly began to rumble as well..

Looking at each other, they telepathically started chatting. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Melissa asked as Alex nodded her head. "I think there's a diner in walking distance. Hopefully we'll be back before the guys finish the job in this town." Sliding on their shoes, the girls exited the motel and started to walk linking arms. Over the past six months, the girls felt their bond grow stronger than they could even imagine. But even in six months, their shared abilities had grown, but their separate ones seem to take longer to mature.

-Motel, Evening-

Walking in, the guys were covered in sweat, blood and something that looked like tears.. Sitting on the beds, they were finally able to take a breather. Dean quickly fell back on the bed as Sam took a stretch trying to adjust his body to the pain. "Dude, you need to shower." Sam's face had stink all over it as Dean paid his brother no mind. Shaking his head, Sam popped in and out the shower feeling refreshed. Dean soon followed and the boys were drinking a brew and watching TV in no time.

"We should have taken the girls with us. We could've used their help." Sam announced as he took a sip of beer. "They handled the last few cases, we're still hunters ya know?" Dean was a tad pissed that he hadn't killed something in days and needed that time out with his brother. "I know Dean, but they're family." Sam shot back as Dean couldn't deny that they were honorary Winchesters. "Speaking of the family, where are they?" Dean asked as he surveyed the room and noticed that their coats weren't there.

"Where are the girls?" The sound of Castiel's voice startled the two boys. "We were just wondering the same thing." "Can't you do that angel to angel thing?" Dean asked. "I tried, something is blocking them from me." This rose suspicions as the boys rose to their feet staring at Cas. "So how do we find them?" Sam asked, panicked that anything could happen. "I don't know." The sound of Castiel's voice was none reassuring. Dean grabbed his gun, cocked it and placed it in his pants. "Let's go." Followed by Sam and Cas, the three walked out the motel looking for any clue that would lead them to Melissa and Alex.

-Abandoned Warehouse-

Blurred vision blinded Alex for a bit. Shifting in what could only be described by touch as a rickety old wooden chair, Alex could barely move. Looking around she saw blurry shapes moving past her. "Who's there?" Her voice came out at a low whisper. No one said anything as she felt a hand brush against hers. "Lissa?" The sound of her voice hadn't changed as a voice similar called her. "Alex." Melissa's back was to her. "Hey are you ok?" Alex called, her voice clearing with each word.

Clearing her throat, if Alex could see Melissa's face she would've known that was a dumb question to ask. "Well I'm tied to a chair and bloody. I'm awesome." Melissa answered. Feeling an immense pain, her vision coming back to her, Alex looked down and noticed the marking that was etched into her skin. "Son of a bitch." "I see someone is awake." A man's voice was in Alex's ear. He bent down and brushed the hair out her face. "Who are you?" Alex didn't recognize the man, but could smell that he was demonic.

"Well you don't recognize me, but I sure do you two." He grinned. Alex was now able to see his face. "Why are we here?" Melissa chimed in as he moved over to her next. "You're here because Our Father demands it." He gripped her chin and lifted her head up. Melissa quickly spat in his face. "Don't touch me you filthy abomination." A smirk popped on Alex's face as the demon raised his hand to slap her. "James!" Another demon called out. "They are to be unharmed...especially this one." He tucked Melissa's hair behind her ear as she snatched away. "Go secure the perimeter." He called as James walked away pissed.

"Sorry about him. He's not as civilized as the rest of us." He circled around them. Alex looked up and noticed the etchings on the wall. "Is that enochian?" She asked, as he gave her a nod. "Sure is. Keeps your angel buddies from sniffing you out. And..." He paused as he cut the rope binding them. Both tried to move but was unable to. "Keeps you two all snugged in your seats." He grinned, gesturing as he moved the chairs next to one another. Shoulder to shoulder now, the girls glanced at the other, as they tried raising from their chairs again. Alex looked down at the marking on her leg. "This is a binding spell isn't it?" Melissa leaned as far as she could to see the blood spilling down Alex's leg.

"Yea it is. See we would've written it on her, but my sources say you're the strongest. I wanted to see just how strong." He grinned, before noticing the wound was healing. "What is this?" The demon bent down. Grabbing his knife, he moved to reopen the wound, but before he could Alex placed her hand around his throat. "I am the strongest." She admitted before vanquishing him. With the wound fully healed, both girls were released from their chairs. "Where are we?" Melissa asked they looked around.

"Seems like some kind of abandoned warehouse." Hearing voices, they clasped hands but realized they couldn't teleport. "The symbols They're blocking some of our abilities." Melissa announced. "So what now?" Alex asked, as two demons walked in. "Well that's gonna have to wait." Melissa stated grabbing Alex as they bolted down deeper into the warehouse. Rounding a corner, the girls hid. "What are we going to do?" It was Melissa's turn to ask Alex. As if hearing something, Alex remembered something. "Our blood. Remember what our...dad's said?" The demons slowly made their way towards the girls as they moved to avoid them.

"Ok, but we don't know how to activate it." Melissa whispered. It was true, the girls never tested out their blood abilities, but Alex figured it was either now or never. "We have to try. I'm sure these seals don't block our blood abilities so...this way." They lightly ran around another corner out of sight. "Fine. Your the eldest you tell me." Alex's jaw dropped. Figuring it was time to step up to the plate as the demons were obviously after Melissa, she looked for something sharp. "I need a knife." Nodding, Melissa bent down and retrieved the knife attached to her calf. "Here. What are you doing?" Her voice was hushed once more. "I dunno. Playing it by ear." Alex answered.

"Get ready." Alex turned towards Melissa. "For what?" "To run." Stepping out, Alex held onto Melissa. "HEY!" The demons turned. "You want us! Come get us!" Snarling, the chase began as the girls started to run. "Where are we going?" Melissa screamed. Searching the walls, Alex looked for a particular sign. "There!" She called out as they put their backs against the wall. "Nowhere else to run." A demon called out. "Obviously." Raising the knife, Alex sliced her palm. "What are you doing?" The other demon pointed. Giving a shrug, Alex placed her hand upon the sigil, smearing her blood on it. A blinding light released and erased the remaining sigil's from the wall.

"It worked." Alex was surprised. "What worked? What did you do?" Melissa scanned the room, not seeing anymore enochian symbols or sensing any demons. "I remembered that Michael said our blood has amazing capabilities, that it's endless." She gestured, as the slice healed but she fell to her knees. "Whoa. He wasn't lying about the weakness." Melissa propped her against the wall. "I just knew if I found the right symbol I would be able to override it." She smiled as she gained a bit of her strength back.

"You're ok!" Castiel's voice was like music to Melissa's ears as she hurried into his arms. Glancing back at Alex, he raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He bent down next to her, but noticed the smear of blood above her head. "She used a blood breaking spell." Melissa answered. "Michael said using blood abilities would weaken us." She answered Castiel. "Where's Sam?" Alex called, as Castiel pointed and the boys were headed their way. "Everyone alright?" Dean asked, as he bumped Melissa a bit. She gave a smile and a nod. "Yea, we're good." Alex answered as she tried standing on her feet with the help of Sam. "Hey." He said, wrapping her arm around him for support.

"So what was this? Some poor ass attempt at killing you?" Dean asked as they walked out the door. "I guess. They said something like their father demanded us or something." Melissa wasn't sure what it meant but the boys sure had a clue. "Their father?" They asked. "Yea and one seemed to take a shine to Melissa. Not wanting to hurt her." Alex placed a hand on the Impala for support. "They could only mean one thing by saying their father." Castiel turned towards the boys. "Lucifer." Sam and Dean announced as the girls eyes widened.


	10. Lucifer's In His Cage, But Not For Long

Melissa, joined with Castiel, Dean and Sam stood outside a motel located outside of Colorado. The team had tracked a vampire nest there. With her arms folded, Melissa took a deep sigh as Alex lay inside on the bed asleep. Castiel, with Melissa's help zapped everyone away from the warehouse to a safer place. Alex hadn't recovered from her blood ritual. Peeking in the window, Sam checked on her as he was worried that she had been out for too long.

"So you're telling me that Lucifer, King of the Demons, wants me and Alex?" She looked at everyone's faces as they had no other option at that moment to give her. Slapping her sides, Melissa placed some distance between herself and the guys. She had no idea how to process this on top of everything else that was thrown to her over the months. Placing her hair into a ponytail, she made her way back over and rejoined the conversation. "What now?" She asked, to no one in particular. "Now, we wait for Alex to recover." Castiel announced. Dean gave the angel a quick eyebrow raise. "You have a problem with that Dean?" Melissa asked.

"Yea I do. We can't sit here with our hands in our pockets when Lucifer, you know the demon that almost wiped out this planet, is searching the globe for you two." He glanced at Sam and Castiel. "We have to move and prepare." Melissa nodded walking into his personal space. "Ok. Prepare. How? You have any idea how they plan on busting him out his cage?" She asked, no one answering her. "Come on Dean! You're smarter than that." "So what's your big plan?" He asked as he matched the intensity in her eyes. "I plan on making sure the last bit of family I have is safe and recovered. Or would you want me to lose her too?" There was only minimal space between the two now.

"Alright you two." Sam pulled the two back to their respective corners. "You both are right, but with Alex down, we aren't at full strength." Sam looked between them as they both nodded. "So before we go any further, we need to research and figure out why they want these two. Alright?" Melissa threw her hands up in defeat and Dean gave a clean nod to Sam. Feeling the need to be by Alex's side, he walked towards the door but quickly turned back. "Cass, you're in charge." Castiel's confused face just gave a confused nod as Sam chuckled lightly before entering the room.

Sam quietly moved by Alex's beside. He watched her stir a bit. "You have to wake up." He told her, as he brushed the hair out her face. Sliding a chair by the bed, he took a seat as he watched her. "I need you to wake up." He wiped the sweat off her brow. "What's going on?" Sam questioned.

_Dream:_

_Finally opening her eyes, Alex took a stretch as she realized she wasn't outside the warehouse anymore. Rising to her feet, she looked around. "Mel? Sam?" She called, as she walked around what seemed like a big park. Noticing the swing set, the slide and the big sand pit, Alex was hit with some major deja vu. "I know this." She called out, as a figure walked up beside her._

_"This is where Jim, your Earthly father..." Michael said a bit uneasy. "would take you after school." Alex looked around, as if searching for her father. Instantly she saw herself on the swings and him pushing her. Smiling, she wanted to hug him but stopped. Looking up at Michael, she wondered what she was doing here. "Why am I here? Why are you?" She turned. "You tell me. You brought me here." He answered her. Looking around she knew this was a dream but how did she bring him here? "I'm dreaming. I know I am but how did I bring your here?" For once she wished he'd just answer her straight._

_"You did a powerful spell and lost a lot of blood." She glanced down at her hand, noticing the scar. "I know. But it worked. I'm not sure how, but it did." "Like I said, your blood has limitless possibilities. All you have to do is put your mind to it." He tapped the side of her head, which made her blush a bit. "So what? I'm stuck in a dream state or something?" She asked, as she sat on a swing. Michael moved behind her and began pushing her. "Something like that." He answered, as the joy on his face was evident, even though Alex's back was turned._

_"You're in a coma." She stopped herself from swinging. "What? A coma!" Michael nodded._  
><em>"You spilled too much of your blood, which put you in a deep sleep." She nodded. "So I'm in a Snow White coma?" She turned to him, as his face said he didn't know who that was. "Never mind. How do I get out of it?" He grabbed the chains on the swings and whispered to her. "That's up to you, Mi'ykal." Confused now she wasn't sure what was happening.<em>  
><em>Standing to her feet, she faced Michael. "Dad! Can you please tell me what's going on?"<em>  
><em>Michael stood frozen as she said the 'D' word. It was like angelic music to his ears.<em>

_"You are doing this. You placed yourself in this Snow White coma and brought me. Only you can get yourself out." He explained. "The lost of blood somehow triggered your ability to move through time, but it happened on a subconscious level." She nodded finally getting it somewhat. "I remember thinking about my dad so I understand the park." She looked back to still see her past self on the swing with her dad. "But why are you here?" She asked realizing how insensitive that came out. Clearing his throat, Michael turned his back. "You're my daughter. We are connected by blood and you obviously wanted me here. On some subconscious level." He added as she nodded. She knew she did._

_Moving by Michael's side, she placed her arms around him. Hugging him tight, he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling back after a minute, she glanced at him. "Tell me about Lucifer. What does he want from us?" She remembered the last conversation she had before blacking out. "He's my brother and he wants out." "Well, how did you get out? God?" She asked. "I don't know. One moment I was in the cage, the other I was back in Heaven." He honestly had no idea. "But he wants out." "And that has what to do with us?" "Now that the rings can no longer open the cage, prophecy says that when the blood of God's messenger is spilled, it will release Lucifer from his cage. And with his release comes the second apocalypse which will bring Heaven and Hell on Earth._

_Eyes wide, Alex gave a nod. What else could she do? "And I'm to protect her...from Lucifer!" She recalled her conversation with Michael and her being Melissa's protector and all. "If the second apocalypse comes, you not me, will face Lucifer in the battlefield." Now that was cause for alarm. "I'm supposed to fight Uncle Lucy!" Alex pushed Michael. "Wasn't this supposed to be your fight?" "It was destined yes. But in the coming of the second, it's the destiny of my heir, not me." He tucked the hair behind her ears and gave her what she could only decipher as a smile. "I can't take him on. I'm not strong enough." "You will be, but you have to prepare yourself and your abilities., You know how to jump through time now, go back and study him and prepare." He kissed her forehead, before turning to walk away._

_"Wait? What if I need help again?" "Then you know how to find me. Everything you two need is already inside you. Our knowledge, is in you, you just have to find it." He said as he continued to walk. "Oh, by the way..." He turned back to her. "Sam's soul." He pointed over to a bench, where Sam was sitting. "Seems it's ready now." Sam gave a wave to Alex as she waved back._

_Dream Over._

"Come on, Allie. Open your eyes." Sam wiped a cool towel over her face. Moving past her eyes, he was surprised to see them open. "Hey." He squealed a manly squeal, alerting the others outside. "Hey." She smiled, as Melissa, Dean and Castiel gave her a smile as they entered. "Welcome back." Melissa plopped down beside her. Hugging her, Melissa pulled back to see a smile on Alex's face. "Sorry I worried everyone. Seems I placed myself in that Snow White coma." She grinned, her mind going back to her Heavenly dad. "What do you mean?" Shaking her head, she sat up in the bed. "That doesn't matter.  
>Lucifer does." This caught everyone's attention. "Do you know what he wants?" Melissa asked.<p>

"Yea, he wants you." All eyes went on Melissa. "Me? Why me?" "With spilling the blood of God's Messenger, Lucifer will be released and with his release the second apocalypse will happen, where Lucifer and Michael's heir are to meet in battle." Alex scanned the room at the jaws now on the floor. "But Lucifer's still in his cage..." Sam announced. "Well according to the prophecy...not for long. Unless..." She paused, not wanting to reveal but figured this was the perfect time. "Unless what?" Dean asked. "Unless I'm able to protect her. I'm her Protector." She announced as she placed her hair in a ponytail, mimicking Melissa's.


	11. Dean, I've Never Had Occasion Before Ok?

Melissa found herself walking around outside the motel in a stupor, not realizing Castiel wasn't letting her out his sight. "I'm fine." She let out as she turned and Castiel met her face to face. A smile rose on her face, as he just stared in hers. "I know. But with Lucifer's children wanting you, there needs to be someone with you all the time." Castiel pointed out and Melissa would rather not be babied by anyone. "I get that. But I have a protector." She referenced Alex as she grabbed the collar of his trench.

"What are you doing?" Castiel was all too aware of Melissa's hands on his collar. He watched her move towards his lips. A bit hesitant, Castiel leaned forward and embraced the kiss. Melissa pulled back with a bit of ecstasy on her face. Now, if Melissa was telling this story she would say that Castiel had a huge smile plastered on his face. But the honest thing would be that Castiel, had a small smile on his face, not to say he didn't enjoy it.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked as their lips parted for the second time. Shaking his head no, he swung her around and pinned her against the side of the motel. Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled back and Melissa was indeed shocked. "Where did that come from?" "I learned it from the pizza man." He said with the most sincere face. Melissa couldn't help but smile and melt into the innocence that emanated from Castiel. He was this infectious character that Melissa had this strong connection to.

"The pizza man?" She asked with a smile as Castiel found himself staring into her eyes. "What?" Melissa asked, as she'd never seen him stare at her like this before. He seemed entranced at the moment and she had no idea why but she was definitely loving it. "I can't explain this feeling. I...I..." He looked down at himself as Melissa's eyes followed. Grinning, she knew exactly what was going on, but all Castiel felt was embarrassed and that was definitely a new emotion for him. "It's ok." Melissa assured him but the embarrassment already set in.

"I'm sorry." Castiel announced and with a blink of an eye, he was gone. "Castiel!" She called, as she pressed her back against the motel. "Dean I need to talk to you." Castiel called out startling everyone but Alex. Sensing something in him, Alex grabbed Sam. "I think we should leave." Walking out with Sam, they rounded the corner to find Melissa sitting against the building. "Hey." Alex's voice came at a whisper as she joined her friend on the ground.

"What's up, Cass?" Dean asked, putting his revolver back together. "Something has happened." Dean cocked his gun and stood firm to his feet. "What happened?" Castiel watched in confusion for a second before shaking his head. "No. I mean with me and Melissa." He corrected as Dean gave a nod and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" Dean humored the angel as Castiel took a seat across from him. "It would seem that I have changed with my being with Melissa." He looked to Dean for answers.

Dean, like anyone else, was confused. "You mean, you two finally...?" "Finally what?" Castiel asked not sure where Dean was going. "You two have...you're telling me after all this time." Dean chuckled, as Castiel's face turned a bit red. "I mean, you two are always together and close and...you're telling me you two never!" "No Dean! I have not had occasion ok?" Castiel let out. The embarrassment sunk in even more as Dean finally sensed this. "Ok. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised is all." "Well, something happened when we kissed." Castiel glanced down at himself and then back at Dean.

Dean's face scrunched up but then his eyes grew wide as the wheels finally started to turn. "Ohhh...you mean something happened?" Dean caught on as a smirk rose on his face. "Yes. What do I do?" He asked not sure of himself. Dean once again chuckled a bit. "You go for it. Even you need to have some fun every once and awhile." Dean placed his gun in his duffel with the rest of them. "But I don't know how." "Don't expect me to show you. It's something you figure out." Dean quickly said as Castiel stood to his feet. Dean joined him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me. She loves you, it's obvious and I don't know many angels in love, but from what you say and do you love her too." Castiel began to think on it and maybe he did love Melissa. He felt things for her that he never thought he could ever feel. Castiel spent so much time in Heaven, watching over God's people and trying to understand them, he never thought he'd be in the position of becoming one of them. He was filled with all kinds of emotions he longed to understand. "Okay." Castiel said as he disappeared.

**-Back Outside the Motel-**

Alex sat next to a crushed Melissa. "So where do you think he went?" She asked, as she glanced at Sam. They both knew he was in the room with Dean. "I don't know. We had this amazing kiss and then he stared at me like...I was a princess or something." A smile rose on Alex's face, as Sam just listened with a smirk. "Then?" Alex asked. "Then he got embarrassed cause he got a boner and he disappeared." Melissa finished as Sam couldn't help but chuckle at this. "He got a boner?" The hunter asked once more as Melissa and Alex shot him a look. "Right." He zipped his lip before folding his arms.

"Can I speak to Melissa alone?" Castiel asked, as Sam helped Alex to her feet. "Sure." They said before Alex grabbed Sam. "I need to talk to you, alone..." She said in a playful mocking tone, before disappearing with him.

"So are we okay?" Melissa asked. She wasn't sure where they stood at the moment. "Yes and I'm sorry for leaving like that." He apologized, as a smile instantly rose on her face. Grabbing her hands, he stood her up. "I know that I can be uninformed at times, but I need you to teach me and help me." He told her as he rubbed her arms constantly. She couldn't deny that she liked the feeling. "What are you trying to say?" She pressed herself against him. This time he honestly let out a smile, as he gave in to the emotions he was feeling.

"I'm trying to say that I am ready to have occasion with you." He nodded. If Melissa was drinking something, this would be the moment she would spit it out. Fighting the urge to laugh a bit, Melissa held strong. "Occasion?" "Yes. I believe this is what you call intercourse." He said so matter of fact. Giving a nod, Melissa finally understood and gripped Castiel's hands. Pulling him closer, she breathed in the scent that rose from his skin. "I would love to..." She thought for a bit. "share in occasion with you." She grinned as Castiel gave a smile.

Moving in again, Castiel kissed her neck as she let out a soft groan. Castiel gave in to the human emotions and pressed Melissa against the side of the motel. Locking eyes with one another, Melissa began to breath deep as Castiel followed in her breathing. Stroking his hair, she reached his ear with her lips. "We need somewhere more private." Castiel looked around them. "There's no one here." He said as Melissa just smiled and disappeared.


	12. OBHDDHFSBA

**One Big Happy Dysfunctional Demon Hunting Family Surrounded By Angels**

Melissa found herself in heaven, no pun intended, as she laid wrapped in Castiel's arms. The bit of stubble on Castiel's cheek brushed against her shoulder as her smile lit up the room. She found herself in a lavish hotel, in a room she knew she couldn't afford but was somehow in. Realizing that she teleported them here, she lightly chuckled to herself as Castiel moved a bit. His subtle movements in his sleep, which for Castiel was more laying still with his eyes closed, did not mimic those when he was awake.

The sun peeked behind the curtain which finally woke Castiel from his 'sleep'. "Welcome back." Melissa blushed, her cheeks a bright crimson. Her mind continued to replay their encounter. She could feel her back against the building, his hands rushing down her sides and running through her hair. Her body tingled just from the thought of it. Melissa had no idea the mild mannered, straight laced angel was so passionate. "How are you?" Castiel's first words since last night was heard.

"I'm great." She traced an outline of his barely there beard. A smile rose on his face by her touch. If he hadn't loved her touch before he definitely adored it now. Every touch was like heaven and he would know. Pulling her closer, he breathed in her sweet smell. He had no idea how she could smell like sweet candy in the morning but he wasn't going to question it. Rubbing his lips across her neck, he surprised himself when his tongue slipped and took a taste. Snickering, Melissa pulled back and stared at him in complete awe.

"What was that?" She asked, surprised and intrigued. "I don't know. I found myself wanting to know if you tasted the way you smelled." He confessed, his eyes glazed over a bit as if he was drunk on her and her alone. "And?" She smiled. "You do." He smiled before returning to his previous spot.

-Motel in Jacksonville-

Sam, Dean and Alex found themselves eating takeout and watching television. Sam of course had a salad with dressing on the side, while Alex and Dean had double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a beer. You'd think Dean and Alex would be a couple, but life didn't pan out that way. It had been a full 6 months that Melissa and Alex was on the road with Sam, Dean and Castiel. Dean came to look at the girls as his family and took a real shining to Alex, as she was very similar to him.

Grabbing Sam's arm, Alex looked at his watch. "They've been gone for hours and I have news." She exclaimed as the boys glanced at each other. "What's the news?"Dean asked as he stuffed his face with more burger and sipping his beer. "No. This is a story for the whole class." Alex grinned before biting into her burger. Sighing, she was getting a bit restless. "Are there any demons in town?" She looked between the boys as they shook their heads. She definitely needed something to kill.

"The plan was to lay low. Bobby said he'd pick up the slack and ask some other hunters for help." Sam let out, as he finished his salad. "Yea I know. Second apocalypse, blah blah." She took a sip of her beer before wrapping up the rest of the burger and tossing it. She wasn't hungry anymore. Standing, she took a quick stretch before noticing Sam staring at her. This made her grin. "Hey! None of that." Dean pointed and tossed the rest of his burger as he lost his appetite as well.

-Penthouse in California-

Castiel lay asleep, as Melissa stood to her feet and walked around the room for a bit. Smiling as she glanced back at him, she wrapped herself in his trench coat. She smelled the jacket and put herself at ease a bit more. "You know, I don't need to be here for this." Gabriel's voice startled Melissa as she tied the coat around herself even more. "Dad what are you doing here?" Gabriel grinned at the mention of dad, which even took Melissa by surprise.

"Well, you sorta brought me here." He answered as he walked around and noticed Castiel. "Really? You bring me here." He turned back towards her as she took a peek at Castiel herself. It finally dawned on her that she was in fact dreaming. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" She looked back at Gabriel as he nodded. "Cause he doesn't sleep...and he's sleeping." Melissa pointed at Castiel who, by this time was snoring very loudly. "Bingo." Gabriel snapped his fingers. "See I knew you were my daughter." He smiled.

"Well, as your daughter, I need to know..." She moved and slapped him across the head. "Why didn't you tell me about Lucifer!" Melissa yelled as Gabriel's eyes widened. He knew that would come back to bite him in the ass. "I didn't quite know how." "Well, it seemed really easy for uncle Mike to tell Alex. I mean come on! You don't think it was important for me to know that I have a big Lucifer target on my chest!" She was indeed pissed and he could tell.

He quickly cursed Michael for spilling those beans. "I was going to tell you. It just never seemed like the right time." He has no excuse and she knew that. Gesturing, a bar of candy appeared in his hand. "100 Grand?" He asked, as he handed the candy to her. Her eyes slowly drifted to it but she shook her head no. "Oh come on. No daughter of mine can resist." He teased, as she couldn't help but glance again. Quickly snatching the candy bar, she ripped it open and took a bite. "Damn you know my weakness." "I am sorry. I didn't want it to be true. But I know Mi'ykal will take care of you. It's her destiny."

Melissa nodded, as the candy seemed long disappeared. "That's great. I'm happy she has a destiny. But what is mine?" Melissa was by no means scared or weak and she didn't appreciate having a protector and being sidelined. "I know I'm key in uncle Lucy's resurrection but what else? That can't be my destiny." Gabriel nodded and took his daughter out onto the patio. "One day, Heaven will be on Earth, and you will speak for God." He turned to her as she looked at him surprised. She wanted a destiny but not one that big. "What do you mean?" She needed more.

Gabriel gave a smile. "Well seeing as you're about to wake up. We'll talk later." She shook her head as she popped up from the bed. Castiel glanced down at her. "What's the matter?" He brushed the hair out her face. "We need to head back now." She let out as she hopped out the bed and started getting dressed.

-Motel in Jacksonville-

Sam had somehow found himself on his knees pleading with a smirking Alex. "Come on! Just tell us." Alex gave a firm no as Sam's head dropped down to his chest. "Give it up man. She ain't tellin until the two loveangels come back." Alex shot a smile towards Dean. He was right and Sam knew. Standing to his feet, he wiped his knees off before sitting next to Alex. "Fine. I give up." Alex playfully bumped Sam as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Be patient. They'll be here in..." She counted down and by the time she hit one, they appeared in front of them. "That was cool. How did you know?" Dean asked, as he pulled a chair closer to Alex and Sam. "I could sense it." She turned to Dean who just gave her a nod. Alex seemed to pause for a second which alarmed the boys, as well as Castiel, seeing that Melissa had the same expression on her face.

"What's going on? Cass?" Sam turned to the angel for an answer. He quickly shrugged his shoulders as he was lost as well. As if snapping out of a daze, the girls stared at each other for a second. "Did you hear that?" Melissa asked. "Yea. I didn't know we could..." Alex shook her head. "Could what?" Dean asked. "Hear angels." Melissa answered. "Wait, that was you two hearing angels?" Dean said. The girls gave a nod before Alex snapped her fingers. All eyes were on her.

"Uhh, Mel." Alex started to point at her hair as Melissa gave her a confused look. "What?" "There's lint...in your hair." Alex smiled, as Melissa quickly picked at her hair. "You shush!" Melissa pointed as her cheeks went rosy. "I'm not saying anything else." The two shared in a look as Sam was confused and Dean gave Castiel a sly grin. The angel was indeed embarrassed and quickly cleared his throat. "What did the angels say?" Castiel changed the subject as quick as he could.

"Nothing really. Just something about the two nephilim..." Alex trailed off. "The two nephilim needing to be eliminated." Melissa finished. The room was now at a stillness. "I thought they didn't kill nephilim anymore?" Sam asked. "We'll it seems they had a vote and decided that old habits die hard." Alex was obviously irritated. Standing to her feet she paced the room. "Bad enough we have every demon in creation hunting us down! But now we have to deal with angels too!" She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Castiel?" Melissa looked to him. "I'll see what's going on." He cupped her face before fluttering away. Just as soon as he disappeared he was back standing next to Melissa. "It seems they don't want a Heaven on Earth. Killing you two will definitely stop that." No one understood what he meant, besides Melissa. "They know about that?" All eyes went to Melissa. "You know about that?" Castiel asked, just as confused as everyone else. "This is why we came back so soon." "So soon? You guys have been gone for hours." Alex chimed in as she got a quick pinch on the arm from Melissa. "So not the point!"

"Gabriel came to me in a dream. He told me about this. That it's my destiny to be God's vessel on Earth in a way." She placed her hair in a ponytail, as Alex followed her. "Well that makes sense, as you are supposed to be able to hear God." Alex said. "So how will Heaven and Earth collide?" Dean asked. "I don't know. I woke before he could tell me." "Well, seeing how most angels think of humans as mud monkeys, I see why they wouldn't want the two worlds to collide." Sam couldn't take his eyes off a still pacing Alex. Everyone agreed with the young Winchester.

"So what now?" Castiel asked as he had no idea where to go from there on. "Now, we hunt down as many evil sons of bitches as we can. And if we run into any of your family members..." He turned to Castiel who gave him a nod. "We take care of them as well." Dean went on one of his patented rants that always seemed to make everyone feel just a bit better. "Alright, we have to leave...now!" Alex had a panicked look on her face. "Why?" Sam asked as he moved by her side. "They're coming." Melissa answered. "Who?" It was Dean's time to ask now. "Angels..." A loud piercing nose filled the room as Sam and Dean fell to their knees. "Follow me!" Alex called as she grabbed Sam, Melissa grabbed Castiel who had a hand on Dean.


	13. Where's God When You Need Him?

"BOBBY!" Melissa called out as they all dropped in on him. "Oh balls!" He came from behind his desk and helped with Sam and Dean. "Castiel..." Alex called as he nodded and disappeared. "Lissa, give me your hand." Alex said as she grabbed a knife and sliced her hand. Sam and Dean were slowly coming to when Melissa sliced her own hand. "What are we doing?" The young nephilim turned towards her counterpart. "We are going to shield the house." It would make sense that Alex would know the skills to protect and Melissa wouldn't.

Looking around the room, Alex made sure Castiel was definitely gone. "Give me your hand." Melissa lifted her bloody hand in the air and joined Alex's. Closing their eyes, a spark ignited and covered the room in a white glow before dissipating. "What in the...?" Bobby let out as Castiel appeared in just the right time to catch the girls. A bit woozy, Melissa looked up and smiled at her knight in a beige trench coat. "Thanks." "You are welcome." He moved them to the cot in Bobby's library, you could call it.

"What was that?" Sam asked, fully recovered. "If I'm correct, it was a barrier." He turned to Alex who gave him a nod. "Angels and demons are clouded from our location." "As long as we stay in the barrier?" Dean chimed in. "Correct." Castiel answered. "What about food? Beer? I'm sure all Bobby has is scotch and bread." Dean looked a bit pissed and not at all happy to be holed up in Bobby's place. "Well you're welcome for the shelter, ya idjit." Bobby took a seat behind his desk as he poured him a drink.

"Check the fridge." Melissa looked at Dean who just raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Go on." She instructed, as her energy was returning. Moving to the refrigerator, Dean swung it open to find an array of meaty goodness that lit his face up. "How did you do that?" Dean asked as he pulled a beer from the fridge. "I don't know. I thought food and..." She gestured towards the refrigerator. "Well, you are Gabriel's daughter and he can create things. So it makes sense." Alex chimed in, as Sam gave her a smile and helped her sit up.

-Bobby's Living/Library Area-

Everyone sat in silence for a bit. No one had anything in particular to say, especially the guys. What could they say honestly? A good ol fashion demon hunt turned into a big ol bowl of mess. "I can't take this waiting." Alex cleared the room of silence as she sat against Bobby's makeshift bed. "You and me both, Al." Dean gave the girl a smile as he wasn't the type to sit around himself. "What do you want to do? Walk out where demons and angels are targetin ya?" Bobby asked, knowing they wouldn't agree to that.

"No. But there's gotta be something we can do, other than sitting here eating chicken." Alex darted her eyes to Bobby who just gave her a look before opening a book. "Thanks for that by the way." She then gave a look to Melissa, who shot her a quick smile before laying her head back on Castiel's chest. Looking down at her hands, she grinned before clasping her hands together. "Psst." Melissa called over to Alex. Turning her head to the right, Alex raised an eyebrow. "Watch this." Melissa grinned.

Opening her hands, a tiny light appeared before she closed them again. Alex gave a smile. "Nice.' She whispered lowly. "Continue." Alex motioned as Melissa wasn't sure on what to do next. Racking her brain, as the abilities were within her, she smiled and opened her hand again as a flower appeared. She tossed it to Alex who slide it into her hair. "Cute." Melissa commented as she and Alex shared in a laugh. "What are you two doing?" Dean called, irritated at this moment.

"Well...grumpy." Alex crossed her legs. "We're having a bit of fun. Wanna join in?" The eldest Winchester glanced at the two girls he considered sisters. Knowing what that look meant, Alex turned back to Melissa. "I can't do that. All I have is..." She opened her palm as a light appeared in the middle of her hand. "Any brighter and I think I'll blind the guys." Alex chuckled as Melissa joined in. Just then something clicked in Alex. "Give me your hand." Alex let her hand out as Melissa raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand. "See ya!" In a blink of eye they were gone.

"What happened?" Sam stood to his feet. Bobby, Dean and Castiel joined him as they looked around the room. "Cass?" Dean turned to the angel, as he closed his eyes. "I can't sense them." He answered. "Why not? I thought you all had this angel to angel thing." Sam asked. "Nephilim are different. In the same way they placed a barrier around this house, Alex has placed one around her and Melissa. I can't penetrate it." Castiel stood in the middle of the floor. Moments passed and the girls were back giggling.

"Were we missed?" Melissa asked as they all turned and sighed relief at their return. "What happened? Where'd you go?" Bobby asked. "I think we were in the 70's," Alex turned to Melissa for confirmation. "You tell me. You took me there." Melissa pushed her friend playfully. "It was the 70's. I think. Don't really have a handle on which time yet." Alex shrugged before taking a seat. Melissa sat next to her as the guys still stood and watched them. "What?" Melissa looked at them. "Oh nothing. We're in the middle of a war and you two go off to Woodstock!" Dean fumed. Sam leaned in. "Dean, that's the 60's." The young Winchester informed. "Whatever. You know what I mean." He walked into the kitchen.

"Dean." Melissa called as she followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and looked at her. "We're sorry. Right Alex?" She peeked into the other room. "Sorry Dean." Alex upped the volume of her voice to reach the kitchen. "See. Sorry and..." Melissa went in her pocket and pulled out a button. It had 'AC/DC Rocks!' on it. "I got this just for you." She placed it in his hands. In all honesty, she got it for herself but figured Dean should have it since he was obviously worried about them.

"Does anyone feel that?" Alex stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. Sam quickly moved to her side. "Are you cold?" "Yea, in the inside." She answered looking at Melissa who seemed to echo her. "What is that?" Melissa looked around the room and it was only them two with this feeling. "Maybe you guys outta look outside." Bobby said while peeking through the blinds himself. Everyone grabbed a window and was shocked at what they saw. "Are those demons?" Bobby asked. "Some are angels as well." Castiel confirmed. "Are they working together now?" Sam asked. "No. They just have a common threat now." Dean said. Everyone looked back at the girls, who didn't need to look out the window to know who/what was out there.

Both girls placed their hair into a ponytail. "Well they can't get in. Not with that barrier." Alex informed. "Well, not if we don't want them to." She shot a smile to Castiel. As he was outside the barrier as it was made. "So what do we do?" Bobby asked. No one had an idea. "Where's God when you need him?" Melissa asked, as Castiel eyed her. "What?" She wasn't sure what the look was for. "Ask him." Castiel said. "Ask who? God?" Melissa confirmed, and Castiel nodded. "You are a direct connection to him, whether he's hidden from angels or not. You should be able to call to him." He informed her. She hadn't the slightest idea what to do. "Alex?" Melissa turned to her friend. "I think I get it." Alex placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder calming her.

"Do we have any holy oil?" "Basement." Bobby answered as Sam went down and grabbed some. Sitting on the floor, Alex grabbed Melissa's hands. "We are connected, you and me. The longer we are together, the stronger that bond." Melissa gave a nod. "You can hear me without me speaking sometimes, like when I was crying that day." "Yea and I found you. I could hear you in my head." Alex nodded. "Got the oil." Sam entered the room, placing the urn next to Alex. "Thanks sweetie." Dipping her finger into the oil, Alex made a cross on Melissa's forehead. "Ready?" She asked as Melissa nodded.

Both closed their eyes. Chanting enochian in unison, the house began to shake. The angels that were present, suddenly disappeared and the demons took notice and smoked out of the bodies. "They're gone." Bobby announced. A piercing nose sounded, as Sam, Dean and Bobby dropped to their knees. The girls continued, as Castiel stood firm. The cross on Melissa's forehead faded. "Close your eyes!" They called out as the guys listened. A streak of light filled the house and finally dimmed and formed into a body.

Castiel fell onto his knees. "Father." He called out. The guys rose to their feet shocked at who stood before them. "Chuck?" Dean called out. The bearded, mousy man smiled and waved. "Hey guys." He greeted.


	14. Your Soul To Take

"Chuck's God?" Sam stated the obvious but still didn't believe it. "I thought he was a prophet?" All eyes turned to Castiel. During this time, Alex and Melissa got off the floor both with smiles on their faces. "He is a prophet. I just didn't..." He faded off as Chuck placed a hand on Castiel. "You can stand now. I didn't allow him to know my true visage." He answered everyone. "Nice to see you guys." He turned to the boys who gave him a nod, as they hadn't seen Chuck for a full year.

"You too Chuck. Or is it God now?" Dean asked, not sure on what to call him. "It's Chuck." He gave a smile, as he wasn't going to be formal with them now. "Father, what has become of my brother?" Castiel asked in reference to Raphael. It was something the angel was deeply worried about. "Raphael has gone rogue. He wants my throne but he can't handle the power of it." He walked around everyone before standing in between Melissa and Alex. "No angel can." He shot a glance at Castiel, who just turned his head away. Melissa caught this but stayed silent, for the moment.

"The last angel that declared himself a God was Lucifer and we all know how that ended." Chuck looked at the guys his eyes squarely on Castiel before looking at the two girls. His eyes rested on Melissa, who felt a bit uncomfortable at the staring. "Nice to see you girls in the flesh." He turned to face them as his back was to the rest of the guys. Neither knew what to say to God. It was months ago that either believed he was actually there. They had faith but not as much. "Hi." They let out as small as possible. Chuck moved in front of Melissa. "So you're the one who contacted me huh?" He smirked. "Alex helped." Melissa quickly announced before shoving herself next to Alex, who gave her a look.

" know, no one has been able to find me. Until now that is.." Chuck glanced at the two. He noted their bond and just nodded before turning to the guys. "So why am I called?" He threw his hands in the air as he asked the question. "Why are you here?" Dean asked. "You mean you haven't seen what's been happening?" The eldest Winchester questioned again. "I've seen. I just don't know what you want me to do about it." Chuck took a seat at Bobby's desk, while looking at them all. The room fell silent as no one knew how to answer him. "Fix it!" Dean let out. Leave it to Dean to get to the point.

"Why must I fix something I didn't set in motion?" Chuck was now on his feet and walked towards the group who moved back. "I didn't start this. My children did, yes, but you all have within you the power to end this. That, is what I did." He informed them. "I don't make this world spin, you all do and if you want it to continue, I advise you to get to work." He pointed to them all. "Can you at least do something about the angels?" Alex asked, cause she really didn't want to battle two different species at the same time. Chuck knew that Heaven had been a bit thrown since his absence and knew that spilled down onto Earth.

"I can. But I won't. Not now." He answered. "This is all apart of your path. You have many abilities and have been raised by clever parents and friends." He looked around the room. "I'm sure you'll come up with a way. But remember, there will come a time when the angels will look to you both for answers." With that he'd disappeared and left the group with more questions than answers. "Well that was helpful." Dean sarcastically announced.

Once again the room fell silent as Chuck's presence had disappeared. Faint noises from outside were all that was heard. "So anybody want a beer?" Alex asked before heading into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she pulled a brew out, as Sam moved beside her. "You don't drink beer. Well you do but not like this." He told her and she knew she barely drank beer. "Anybody?" She brushed past the Winchester and handed a bottle to Dean and Bobby who took it with caution. "Alex?" Melissa called out as she too was ignored. It became obvious that Alex was freaking out and her way of 'handling it' was becoming a maid.

Cracking a bottle open, Alex lifted it to her lips but was stopped by Sam. "What are you doing?" He snatched it out her hand before turning to Melissa who backed his play. "What? It's just a beer!" Alex screamed out. Her breathing went shallow and she shook her head. "I can't be here right now." Sam looked back at Melissa, who's eyes grew wide and he noticed that Alex was gone. "Mel?" Sam's voice quaked. "I don't know. She must be time traveling. That's the one place I can't go." She informed him before moving back in Castiel's embrace.

"So what we just sit here until she comes back?" Sam asked. "If she comes back." Dean added. "What do you mean?" The brothers talked back and forth. "I mean, look at us Sam. We're on the run from demons and angels, again! We've been through this but they haven't. We didn't have time to freak." Dean was being as honest as he could possibly be and Sam for sure didn't want to hear that. "Think about it. The weight of the world is on their shoulders. Al has to protect Mel, who if the demons get her will help raise Lucifer. That's pressure we know nothing about." The eldest made a compelling argument. But before he could continue, the flapping of wings were heard and now Melissa was gone.

"Great." Bobby announced. "Thanks a lot Dean." Sam added as he walked into the other room. Castiel shot a disapproving look as well.


	15. Walking On Sunshine In The Past

Alex found herself back home in Almost Heaven, Illinois. Something was indeed different though. The streets where brighter and the place seemed almost heaven like. "Hi, can you tell me what year it is?" Alex stopped a man on the street as he gave her a look. She knew she sounded weird but she needed to know. "It's 1996." He told her before continuing his way down the street. "96. I'm ten." She announced before flapping her wings and appearing at her house. Without realizing, she made herself invisible and walked into the house. "Mom, dad..." A tear fell to her cheek.

Melissa on the other hand, not possessing the ability to travel through time, opted for a more sunny atmosphere. "Another drink please, Antonio." The sheer bliss on her face as she smiled at the cute waiter. In no time, another drink was placed near her as she took a deep breath. "I gotta say, you handle the power way better than I do." Melissa turned to see Gabriel, back in his true form, sitting beside her taking a sip of some frozen fruity drink. "I thought I was alone." He could tell that she was not pleased with his presence. "We're connected, you can't hide from me." "So that means you can't hide from me then?" She shot him a glance as he gave a smile.

"I can't believe I'm back." Alex moved towards her parents. They could sense something but they weren't completely sure. This placed a smile on her face, as she knew she'd gotten that instinct from them. "I miss you guys so much." She reached her hand out as to touch them but stopped herself. "ALEX!" Her mom called, as a little bouncy, long haired ten year old Alex came into the room. "Whoa." Alex let out as her younger self turned towards her. "Who are you?" Her ten year old self asked. Shaking her head, Alex placed a finger over her mouth. "They can't know I'm here." She let out. "Who are you talking to?" Her dad got down on one knee to ask. "I was just kidding!" She wrapped her arms around him as her parents shared a laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" Gabriel turned towards his daughter. He didn't know what was going through her head, but he knew if she escaped to the bahamas, then it had to be something. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" She turned to him. "Yes I actually am." Gabriel smirked. "Well let's see. My family is dead, I'm half angel, I have an unlimited amount of demons and angels looking for me, if the demons get me Lucifer rises and if the angels do they'll just kill me." Melissa sat up in her seat and looked at her father. "Ok. I get it but you can't run forever." He told her. "Yes, your family is gone but you have a new one and they need you." Melissa lowered her head, tucking the loose strands behind her ear.

Young Alex watched as her parents walked back into the kitchen. Tiptoeing back into the living room, she stared at herself, without realizing it. "How can I see you?" She asked. Alex had no idea how she was to explain this, but if she knew herself, she knew that if she lied her younger self would be pissed. "I'm you, 15 years in the future." She gave a smile as her younger self stood in awe. The room was in silence for awhile. "Prove it!" Young Alex asked, firmly crossing her arms. This made Alex chuckle. "Keep that suspicion kid." She gave a wink to herself, which was weird. "Fine. Look." Alex rolled up her right sleeve. "This is where Auggie Johnson bit us in the fifth grade." Young Alex rolled up her sleeve and showed the same mark, hers appearing a bit brighter than Alex's.

"Mi'ykal, the Winchesters, Castiel and even the old drunk in the trucker hats, they're your family now. They need you. You cannot stay here." Gabriel placed his hands behind his head and relaxed. Melissa didn't have anything else to say. "This is a war I can't fight. I don't have it in me." "You do. The problem is you don't believe it." Gabriel was getting a bit irritated now and Melissa could sense this. "You need to make sure that Lucifer's cage stays locked." "How do I do that?" He saw a spark in her. "You tell me. You're the special one. If your blood can unlock it...then..." She turned to him as he smiled, waved and disappeared.

Dropping on her knee, in the same fashion as her father, Alex placed a hand on her younger self. "Listen to me. Something bad is going to happen to..." Her voice faded out as a hand was now on her shoulder. "Michael." She let out as she stood to her feet. "What are you doing here?" "The question is what are you doing?" Alex turned back to see that she was now outside her home. "Don't worry, I wiped her memory." He spoke of her younger self. "You cannot change the past." "I can try!" Alex yelled. "You can't change destiny." Michael told her. "Destiny? It was destined for my parents to die, for Melissa's whole family to die!" She couldn't believe that was destiny. "All things have a path." Alex shook her head. "Why are you here?" She asked once more. "I'm here because you ran. You have a destiny, a responsibility and you can't postpone that by coming here." Alex turned her back as she didn't want to hear it any longer. "I cannot protect everyone." She faced Michael, tears in her eyes. "You can and you will." "Can you stop! Stop being so...correct and just be my dad!" She yelled, wishing her father was actually there. "Mi'ykal, you have been strong before you've known of your true heritage. Don't falter in it now." Michael sighed as he turned her to face him. "You can protect them. Trust yourself and in your abilities. Melissa's the key..." She looked at him. "But your the lock..." He added before disappearing.

Neither girl knew what their father's were saying to them. But it was obviously something they needed to hear. Disappearing, both appeared back in Bobby's living room. "Hey." They said to each other with a low smile. "You're back." Sam said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "I take it you missed me?" She squeezed him as well. "Well it has been a week." Dean appeared, leaning against the frame of Bobby's wall with a pissed off look. "Dean..." Melissa started but was caught off by Castiel's presence. "Hi." She smiled, as he moved and wrapped his arms around her. Melissa's eyes widened in shock at his display of emotions. "I missed you." He said into her ear. Smiling, she melted into his frame.

Dean sighed. "That's great. Everyone missed everyone. But that doesn't explain why you two left. You can't just leave!" He shouted, clearing the room of the happy emotions. "Dean." Alex said this time as Sam let her go. "It's ok." She told him, Melissa joined by her side staring at Dean as well. "What's ok?" Dean asked. "It's ok that you were worried. That you missed us." Melissa filled in. The look on Dean's face said he didn't care, but the sound of his voice said an entirely different thing. "Miss you? I...I didn't miss you." Both girls tilted their heads and raised an eyebrow. "Dean." They spoke as one. Opening their arms, they wrapped them around the eldest Winchester, as he faux struggled before giving in and wrapping his arms around his two, 'sisters'.

"Aww, ain't you all sweet. Now, what are we to do about this war." Bobby asked, as he stepped into the room. "You're the lock she's the key..." Alex whispered but it was still heard. "What?" Melissa asked. "Michael came to me. Told me that you're the key but I'm the lock..." She said a bit unsure of it's meaning. "What does it mean?" Melissa asked, as Alex shrugged. "Gabriel came to me." Melissa let out. "What are the odds?" Alex said as no one really knew. "He told me that if I can unlock Lucifer's cage then there's a way for it to stay locked." Melissa looked around for someone to decipher. "Wait. Both are talking about locks and keys, and locking and unlocking." Everyone looked at Sam like he was nuts. "Mel's the key but Al's the lock." The wheels began to turn as Sam continued to talk. "Meaning..." "Meaning, if Mel is key to opening Lucifer's cage, then Al's the lock that can keep him there for good." Dean picked up after his brother.

"Well alright, seems we have a plan then." Bobby said as he grabbed a few books and started reading. 


	16. First Things First Here's Your Soul

Being holed up in Bobby's for weeks was driving everyone, especially Bobby insane. The girls placed barriers around anyone who left the house, keeping them shielded from demons and angels. Chuck said find a way and this was theirs. "So please, please, please...let me let me..." Alex sang to herself at a low tone while scratching her chest. She had the movie 500 Days of Summer playing through her head. Sam smiled at her little outburst, which became more and more frequent the longer they shacked up at Bobby's.

Sam couldn't help but notice that she'd been scratching a lot lately. "Are you allergic to something?" He inquired, as she gave a smirk and a shake of the head. "I don't think so." Alex placed a kiss on his cheek, before flipping the page of one of the many books that Bobby had acquired. Once again, she began rubbing her chest and Sam couldn't help but notice. Grabbing the collar of her shirt, he pulled it down a bit at her surprise. "Samuel!" She called out as she slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" She looked around the room not trying to draw attention. "I'm trying to see what that spot looks like." He answered, as he pulled at her shirt again, this time catching a glimpse. "Allie..." He whispered as she turned her face away. "It's nothing. I just need some ointment or something." She told him hoping he'd drop it but if she knew Sam Winchester, and she did, she knew he wasn't dropping anything. "What is that? A rash?" She shrugged, but she was lying as she knew exactly what it was. "Sam. I'm fine." She grabbed his hands. "Trust me." She smiled, before rising and walking to the bathroom.

Moving to the mirror, she slowly released the three buttons that made up her shirt. Her chest was completely red. It had gotten worse and it seemed to be spreading towards her arms, neck and belly. Sighing, she lowered her head as a knock came at the door. "Come in Mel." Alex folded her arms as Melissa walked in. "What's the matter?" Melissa asked as Alex just ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Nothing." "Try again." Melissa placed her back on the door and folded her arms. "Cute." "I know. So what's going on?" Alex sighed. "The only thing that's going on is that I can't seem to feel anything without you feeling it too!" Alex snapped off.

Melissa, cool as a cucumber, just gave a nod. "I see." "Yea, so that's what's going on." Alex turned back to the mirror. "Well, we both know that I can't share in your feelings, and vice versa, unless we are feeling something pretty damn strong. So..." Melissa closed her eyes. "Right now, you're sad and scared and that means so am I! Oh and let's not forget that huge rash thing on your chest that's spreading." Alex turned to her quickly. "Need I go on?" Alex quickly shook her head as Melissa nodded. "Why are you scared?" Melissa moved closer to her friend. "Because..." Alex paused as the tears fell. Opening her shirt, she showed Melissa the "rash". "It's time." "Time?" "This is Sam's soul. It's trying to get out." Alex confessed.

"Well that's a good thing. Right?" Melissa asked as she wasn't sure. "It is, for Sam. But what about me?" Yes, she was being selfish right now, but she couldn't help it. His soul was apart of her and she knew she would feel a bit empty without it. "Lissa, I like having a part of Sam with me at all times. It was like a safety net or blanket. Without it..." She began scratching and Melissa quickly grabbed her hands. "Al, it's his soul. You took care of it, nurtured it. Sorta like a mother, now it's time to give it back. You've done your job." Melissa stroked the hair atop of Alex's head. "I know I do. I know." It was a slight nervous breakdown but Alex was due for one. "Ready?" Melissa asked. Alex gave a nod.

Walking out together, Sam was waiting. "Everything ok?" He asked, as Melissa gave him a nod. "She has something to tell you. I think everyone should hear this!" She called out. The room filled in no time. I mean it wasn't like Bobby's place was a mansion. "What's going on? Are we gettin sprung?" Dean asked with a smirk. "No, well not yet. Alex has news." Melissa gave the nod to her friend as all eyes were on her. "Fine." Showing the rash, everyone made a face. "Is she contagious?" Castiel asked. "No I'm not." Alex turned her nose up at the angel. "This is your soul, Sam. It's time." She said as both Winchesters and Bobby were shocked.

"But why is it showing like that?" Sam calmed himself while looking at Alex. "Because, I was denying it. Trying to keep it within me but...it's not mine to keep." Alex moved to Sam hugging him. "Ok, so how do we do it?" Dean asked. "We don't do anything. This is between me and Sam." Alex let out her hand as Sam grabbed it. He followed her into the middle of the room. "Ready?" She asked, as he gave a worried look to his brother. Dean gave a nod of encouragement. "Yea I am." Looking up at Sam, she guided him to the floor. "Be calm. Breathe deep. It's gonna sting a bit." She informed him. He closed his eyes. "Pass me a pillow." She asked, as Dean tossed one her way. She placed Sam's head on it. Taking a deep breath, Alex placed her hands on her chest.

Speaking enochian, the rash began to disappear as a bright light appeared in her hands. "What is that?" Dean asked. "A human soul." Castiel answered, he thought it would be obvious. "Breathe deep." She said, before shoving it into Sam's belly. He cried out in pain, as Dean watched in horror. "Sammy?" He started to move towards him, but Melissa's hand stopped him. "He's ok." She gave a nod as he nodded back. Alex fell to her side, as Sam popped up with wide eyes. "Dean." He called as the eldest Winchester was by his side. "Sammy? Is it all you?" He asked. Dean couldn't take more of soulless Sammy. "Yea. It's me Dean." The boys embraced, as Dean helped Sam to his feet.

"Hey you okay?" Melissa bent down and helped Alex up. "I'm fine. But...what if he doesn't remember me?" A tear fell down her cheek. That was the big issue. Souls were tricky, and if she didn't do it correctly, she could wipe his memory. Melissa smiled, as she turned Alex around. "I don't think you have to worry about that." "Forget you?" Sam smiled, as he removed the tear from her cheek. "Now how could I forget you?" He wrapped her up in his arms with a huge grin. Planting a kiss on her, he gently placed her on her feet. "Thank you for remembering." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You're very welcome." He answered. "Thank you." Sam said as he placed a hand on his heart.


	17. Follow The Demon Bricked Road

All was right in the Singer house, for the moment. Plans were being formulated, souls were returned and bonds were unbreakable. So what was next? "Have we found out how they plan on using Melissa to open the cage?" Bobby asked. It was important information. If they knew this, then all they had to do was reverse it using Alex's blood to seal it for good. "No we do not. But I assume, it's a blood letting. Spill her blood, say some words and he's released." Alex was sitting on Sam's lap, skimming a book over.

No one wanted to ask the hard questions, but that's what Dean was there for. "What if he's freed?" All eyes were on the eldest Winchester. "Come on. How many times have we pulled off these plans?" He did speak the truth. "We can't think like that Dean." Sam looked up from the book he was reading along with Alex. "Why not?" "Because, we already know that if he is freed, it's up to me to stop him." Alex told him, as she was not looking forward to battling Lucifer, if she needed to. Silence once again filled the room as Bobby went back to his scotch, Alex and Sam went back to reading and Dean went back to pacing the room while sipping a beer.

Melissa and Castiel entered the room. "Alright people, listen up." Melissa announced. It was obvious there was something she needed to say and since no one had anything better to do at the time than listen, all eyes were on her. "There's a big piece of this plan we're missing." "And what is it?" Dean asked, finally stopping with the pacing for a bit. "Where are they going to raise Lucifer?" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean they need me, yea, but they can't just spill my blood in any area and expect him to be free." She said as the room seemed to agree. "Well, assuming that the cage isn't on some temporal flux in hell or anything, I think they'd have to take you where Michael and Lucifer were to have their big battle." "You mean the one you guys stopped?" Alex asked Sam as he nodded.

"Alright, so the demons take you there and start the ritual." Dean said. "But how can we be so sure? That's all good in theory." Bobby said. The man did make sense and everyone knew it. "Well, let's find a demon and ask." Alex grinned and hopped off Sam's lap. "Right find a demon." Dean sarcastically commented. "I think she is serious." Castiel said while looking at Alex. You could see it in her eyes that she was dead on about finding a demon. "Come on. They are all gunning for us. You're telling me that they don't know anything?" She folded her arms.

"What if they do? Who's to say that they'll tell us?" Dean asked as Alex opened her hand. "This." She told him as Heaven's light appeared. "It's better than holy water." She smiled as Dean couldn't help but grin at this. "Fine. How do we go about finding us a demon?" The eldest son of John Winchester asked, before taking one final sip of his beer. "We just follow the demon bricked road." Melissa told him as she pointed to the front door. Demons were holed up out there day in and day out, there had to be a way for them to get one close enough to the house.

"Ok." Sam said. "But what about the angels?" He asked. They appeared every now and again, but were still a big threat. "Well for now they can't get in. Let's worry about one problem first." Bobby said, as he peeked out to his front lawn. Three demons lay in wait. "I have an idea about the angels, but I need time to test it out." Alex said with a grin on her face and everyone knew that wasn't good. Clasping her hands together, Alex headed for the back door. "Let's go bag us a demon." This was the most fun the hunter was having since being cooped up in Bobby's place. The only action she'd had was Sam and every now and again a girl wants to get out and kill her a demon.

**Singer Backyard**

Melissa peeked from behind a car. She lay in wait with Castiel by her side. Bobby was in the basement with Dean, as Sam stayed near Alex, who was the bait since this was her idea. Standing in the middle of the junkyard, she placed herself in a stance as she gave Melissa a nod. Seeing this, Melissa closed her eyes and like a moth to a flame, the demons sensed Alex and came running. The three from the yard faced her as she gave a smile.

"What's so funny?" One demon asked as Alex pointed. "Them." She said as Melissa and Castiel jumped the demon with a salt and holy water cover. Tossing the demon into the house, Dean and Bobby was on the receiving end. Knocking the demon out, they quickly tied him to a chair. "Got him!" Dean called as Melissa gave Alex a thumbs up. The last two demons, not sure on what to do, flashed their black eyes at Alex. She smiled once more, before opening her arms in a welcoming matter.

"Who's next?!" She called as another charged her and Melissa grabbed the third before it could join. "Don't think you want to go that way." Melissa said as she planted her foot on the demons throat. Alex, dodging a few punches, landed a few herself. Pressing her palm to its forehead, she incinerated the demon and finished in just enough time to see Melissa do the same. Satisfied, they hurried for the door and quickly closed it behind them.

**Basement**

Entering the basement, they watched as the demon struggled for freedom. Eventually stopping, he realized it was getting him nowhere. The demon waited for someone to say something. "Where's Lucifer's cage?" Dean asked, as the room listened. But of course, the cliche demon let out laughter stating he wasn't telling them anything. "Good." Alex let out. "Al..how's that good?" Dean turned. "Because, it means he knows. If he didn't know, he would've just said so." She folded her arms as all eyes were on the demon. "Dumb move on your part." Melissa said, as Alex couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Some time passed as they contemplated the best course of action to take with the demon. Finding Lucifer's cage was key to their plan and they needed to tread lightly. "Holy water." Dean called as Sam handed it to him without hesitation. Melissa and Alex sat back and watched the boys work. It was good 'training' on their part. The demon screamed in pain, still refusing to let out the location. But he let it slip that Melissa was once again key and this got Alex to thinking. "Wait a minute." She moved in front of the demon.

"Why is Melissa the key?" She asked the demon, even though she knew the answer.

"Al we know this." Melissa said, as she got a quick punch in the arm via Alex.

"I wanna know from him. Tell me." She smirked, as the bloody demon took a sigh before sucking in air to speak.

"Her blood unlocks the cage." He eyed Alex but then glanced at Melissa. "But you know this, so what's with the repeat?" He questioned.

"Yea." Dean and Sam stepped up with Bobby beside them.

"I'm figuring if Melissa is the key to all this, then maybe she's the key in finding the cage. Everything has been about her so far, so why not?" Alex was just working on a hunch but they were usually right.

"Sounds half decent." Bobby said as he placed his book down. "Question now is what do we do with him?" He turned to the group as the demon seemed to be shaking.

"I would assume he dies. Yes?" Castiel asked, as Melissa smiled and just rubbed his back at bit. She thought it was cute when he didn't get sarcasm.

"Sam..." Dean called as the young Winchester nodded before ranting off in Latin. The demon pleaded, asking for mercy but no one in the room had any and the last words being ranted off the demon was dead and so was the human he was shoved into. Sadly.

"So how are we going to find the cage again?" Dean asked.

"Simple locator spell. I'm sure Castiel can whip one up using Melissa's blood to get a location or something." Alex smiled before walking up the stairs, everyone else began to follow. Alex was first to make it into the living room, but slowly stopped in her tracks as she could hear something.

"Allie?" Sam called not knowing what was happening. Melissa made her way towards her friend only to be caught up as well into whatever Alex was hearing.

"Guys.." Dean called, as Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from taking another step. "Cass?"

"God is speaking." Castiel informed. "Chuck? So you can hear him then? What is he saying?" Sam asked.

"I can't hear him. But I know the look. It's one I've seen many times in Heaven. He's only communicating with them." He finished explaining and as he did the girls came out of their trance. Holding onto one another, they stared at each other for a beat before giving the other a nod.

"What just happened?" Bobby asked.

"We know how to get rid of the angels." Melissa said. "Alright, well how?" Dean asked. "We have to talk to them." Alex said.


	18. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

"Talk to them?" Dean asked as the girls nodded. "Sure. Cause they've been so chatty lately." Bobby said while taking a sip of what could only be whiskey that early in the day. "We know it sounds crazy..." Melissa said but was quickly cut off by Dean. "Sound crazy? It is crazy. What makes you think they care about anything you have to say?" He said to them. "Cause God or Chuck told them to." Alex said as she stood next to Melissa.

"She's right." Castiel announced. "The angels are coming here." "The angels?" Sam said. "Like all the angels?" He asked as Castiel nodded. "Are you tellin me that in a few minutes my yard is gonna be filled with angels?!" Bobby damn near dropped his drink as he moved towards Castiel. "They were told to listen and they will. But trust if they don't like what they hear, we're all in danger." His warning was not needed as everyone knew what would happen if the girls were rejected.

Alex and Melissa found themselves alone in the kitchen, having walked away from everyone else and the chatter. They needed to wrap their heads around what they were going to say to Heaven's angels. They knew they would have to plead their case and get the angels on their side. But that was easier said than done.

"You ok?" Alex asked Melissa who gave her a bit of a nod. "Talk to me." She said as Melissa gave a sigh. "I'm nervous is all. We have to make a speech for a ton of angels that don't really like us." Alex just nodded cause she understood. But she wasn't a fool either. "Ok, how about this? How about we do another blood spell, this time, we make a barrier that protects the front porch, since that's where we are standing." Melissa gave a nod. She figured that would be their best bet of protection just in case they said the wrong thing to piss off the angels.

"Alright. Spell it is. But we have to hurry. I can feel them ready to gather." Alex nodded and started gathering all the items she needed. If blood from them both was used the barrier would be ten times stronger and so she collected blood from Melissa too. It wasn't easy.

Stepping outside, Alex worked her nephilim magic and placed the barrier up. It was visible for about two seconds before fading into the atmosphere seemingly invisible. "Very nice." A voice from behind her said. Without turning she knew who it was. "Hey dad." She called to Michael. "You're getting better at those." He told her, proud in his own way. "Yea, I know. But thanks for saying it." Alex had no idea what he was here for. "So I'm assuming this isn't a social call." "That's right. The angels believe you two are a threat. This is your one and only chance to prove them wrong and to get them on your side." He told her but it was something she already knew.

"That's all good and well but how do I do that?" She asked, confused on how to 'talk to them' anyway. "Actions speak louder than words. Show them who you two are. Show them the power you possess and promise them something no one else can." With that he disappeared and left Alex with a lot to think about.

"Show them who we are." She repeated. Before turning to see Sam behind her now.

"Talkin to yourself?" He asked as she gave a smile and shook her head. "No. Michael was here." "Michael?" Sam seemed alarmed and had every right to be but it wasn't needed. "Yes Michael. Dad. The big Archangel in the sky." She said while placing the bowl of blood and herbs mixed on the porch railing. "What's the matter?" Sam ran a hand through her hair before cupping her face. "I'm just nervous. I'll be fine." She smiled and before Sam could say another word Alex felt a shiver and Sam noticed.

"You okay?" He held her, making sure she wouldn't double over. She turned her head towards the front yard. "Angels." She told him as they started appearing by the dozens. "What do I do?" He asked. "Get Melissa...now." She said as he hurried inside and back out with Melissa, Dean, Bobby and Castiel. "Well christ on a cracker..." Melissa let slip out as everyone looked at her. "Guys..." Dean said as Raphael stepped in front of the legions of angels.

"We're here." He said as he looked directly at the girls. Alex quickly turned to Melissa. "Any ideas?" Melissa asked as Alex nodded. "Michael visited me." She told her. "He said something that made me think." Alex turned back to the angels for a quick second. "What did he say?" "He told me to show them who we are, the power we possess and to promise them something no one else can." Melissa grabbed Alex's hand and nodded.

"Ok. So what do you have planned? I know you have something planned." Alex gave a smile. Opening her free hand, the light appeared and the crowd of angels quickly back away. "You all think we're a threat. You think we're some abomination sent here to kill you." She stepped on the first step, Melissa a bit hesitant but was still next to her. "That might have been true a long time ago but things have changed." She told them as she looked at the mountains of angels on Bobby's yard.

Closing her hand and with it the light, she squeezed Melissa's hand. "What?" She said as Alex looked at her. "Don't be afraid. Show them. We have to show them." Alex told her 'sister'. Breathing deep, Melissa closed her palm and opened it to reveal a flower. "See. I cleanse and she creates. We aren't a threat." Alex continued.

"How can we be so sure?" Raphael said. "You both possess power greater than yourselves. With the powers to cleanse and create, can also destroy." He had a point as he stepped a bit closer as well. "We know this and with that knowledge, can better control and not abuse the power we have." It was finally Melissa's turn to speak up. "We are born on Earth but our hearts also lie in Heaven and we are connected to you all. I know you can feel it." Melissa made another step down with Alex by her side.

"You have to believe that we are allies. Family." She said. The angels began talking amongst themselves. "What do you think?" Melissa asked and all Alex could do was shrug as she had no idea where to go from here but then it clicked. "Show them...who you are." She could hear her father once again. As if Melissa could see the wheels turning she knew her friend had another idea. "What is it?" She asked.

"We have to show them. We have to show them who we are. How we lived. How we were shaped." Alex told her. "And how do you expect to do that?" Melissa the ever skeptic asked. "Not me. Us." Alex told her. "You create illusions and I can travel through time." Melissa nodded. "Our connection should allow you to create a projection of our past, seen through me." Alex quickly turned to Sam. "Sammy pass me a knife." Without hesitation he tossed her a blade and she sliced her hand and Melissa's as well. "Blood connects everything." Alex told her.

"What is this?" Raphael spoke as he stepped back a bit. "This is who we are." Clasping hands, Melissa stretched out her other hand as Alex began chanting in enochian. Looking into the sky, Raphael saw it all. When they were born, how they were raised, when their parents died, Melissa's brothers etc. The images stopped and the girls could only look at the angels now.

"We are not the enemy." Melissa said, a bit drained. "Our enemy is Lucifer and if you work with us I promise you we will protect you." Alex said giving them a promise that no one else could provide. Everyone looked at her.

"Drop the barrier." Raphael said. Placing her hand up, Alex's hand glowed a bit as the barrier on the porch dropped. "You cannot promise us another Apocalypse won't happen." He said. "No I can't. But I can promise you that if it happens we are the only ones who can and will stop Lucifer." Alex said as Melissa nodded.

Raphael gave a slight nod and peered back at the rest of the angels. Looking at them, they started to moved forward. "You both represent Heaven on Earth. Represent it well." He said before bending down on his knee. Behind him followed the rest of the angels. This sight shocked the boys and Bobby. The girls smiled but was interrupted by a sharp piercing noise. It quickly came and went away but still pained Bobby and the Winchesters.

"What was that?" Dean asked rubbing the inside of his ear. "That was a decree from the Lord." Castiel said. "Yeah...and?" Bobby said. "All are to follow the two nephilim. Their word is law." Castiel said as he bent down as well.

"So that would mean..." Sam trailed. "They are..." Dean repeated.

"We are in your service." Raphael said as he looked up at the two young women.


	19. The Truth Hits The Fan

Finally having the angels on their side, the demons weren't so keen on sticking around and the girls were finally able to drop the protection around Bobby's house. Plus everyone was more than relieved to be leaving the house, but no one more than Bobby. "So, where you all headed to next?" Bobby broke the silence as everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked before taking a seat behind his desk. It was like he wanted them out immediately. Who could blame him though?

"Come on Bobby, give us a break." Dean pointed before looking at the girls. It was their time to make a move now. Everyone waited until Melissa finally broke the silence. "Should we protect them?" It was like she was talking to herself for a minute until she quickly popped Alex in the shoulder. "Ow! What?!" She asked confused while rubbing her stinging shoulder. "The angels are on our side now. I think we should assign a protector or guardian angel to everyone." She stood up and Alex followed. "Not a bad idea." Alex chimed in as the boys and Bobby were lost.

"Protector angel...?" Sam trailed off as Melissa nodded. "Yea." Alex moved to his side. "It's genius. Think about it. Demons will definitely be coming after us now and we won't always be by your side, this way if anything big happens, you'll always have an angel on your shoulder." Alex smiled while pinching Sam's cheek a bit. "And lets face it...you need one." Melissa snapped which led to Alex letting out a quick chuckle before Sam glared at her. "Alright, if you think it'll work. How do we do this?" Bobby stepped up.

"Not sure on that part yet." Melissa smiled before joining Castiel. "Wait. So we'd have like our own angel, like Chuck had when we thought he was a prophet?" Dean asked and the girls looked confused. Dean had a tendency to refer to past memories and assuming the girls had been there. It was flattering if you think about it. Alex turned to Castiel to fill in the blanks. "Prophets have a archangel attached to them at all times. If a demon and prophet ever enter the same room, the angel will have no choice but to smite it." Castiel firmly let the girls in on Dean's thought process as they gave a slow nod.

"I don't think it'll be like that." Melissa chuckled a bit. "Yea I think it'll be more if you're in a situation you feel you can't handle." Alex nodded. "Like if we..panic?" Bobby questioned. "Yea more like a reflex. You'd have to genuinely be in a panic for the angel to appear." "Plus it only works if we're not around." Alex finished out. The boys nodded. "So how do we do this?" Melissa turned to Alex who was drumming up some kind of idea. "I think we need to commune with the angels. See who's willing." Alex said as Melissa gave a nod. "Well while you two are doing that we're going to grab some food. Come on Sam." Dean smiled before heading out the door. Sam gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before following his brother. "I'll..wait here." Castiel said as he took a seat on the cot by the window. Bobby retired to his desk with a drink as the girls went to the basement.

**Basement**

In the panic room, the girls sat on the bed facing each other. Breathing deep, they clasped hands and closed their eyes. Moments passed before their minds were flooded with the voices of angels.

**Impala**

Sam and Dean pulled up to a diner just outside of town. Sam was a bit weary about leaving the girls, even though they'd settled things with the angels. "Let's hurry Dean." Sam said, the worry in his voice not phasing Dean a bit. "Sam. You can't rush pie." The eldest smirked before walking in. Quickly placing their order, they waited a beat until their food was ready. During that time they engaged in light conversation.

"What do you think happens now?" Sam turned to Dean. "With what?" He asked stuffing his face with a burger he'd ordered ahead of time. Leave it to Dean to think with his stomach. Shaking his head, Sam continued. "With everything. The angels are on our side, but the demons still want to jimmy Lucifer's cage." Dean wiped his mouth before answering. "Well we have the location, we have the ritual. I say we knock out as many of those loyalist sons of bitches we can from here til Kansas. Until then, eat and enjoy." Dean smiled before munching some more.

Singer Living Room

Castiel and Bobby sat in a weird silence. The two never having been alone when there was no immediate danger. Bobby sipped some kind of dark liquor before glancing over at a not blinking Castiel. The experienced hunter had no idea what to say to the angel. His mind began to play out different scenarios he and Castiel could partake in. Many ending in some sort of awkward silence. Sighing once more, Bobby cleared his throat grabbing the angels attention. "Follow me." Bobby said as Castiel finally blinked, rose from his seat and trailed behind Bobby.

**Basement**

"We only need three. Three that are willing to protect." Alex said as she nodded her head. They had found three. "We need a bridge to be built." Melissa said next. The girls needed a way to bind the angels to Sam, Dean and Bobby. They needed a connector. "We need blood." The girls said together as the voices stopped and the three angels appeared.

**Singer Yard**

The boys pulled up to the sound of gunfire. Sharing a look, they quickly jumped out the car and headed towards the back. Guns at the ready they turned to see a smiling Castiel with a shotgun in his hand. "Sam. Dean. I removed the can from the fence." Castiel shared before turning back to his targets. The boys quickly looked at Bobby. "Bobby! What?" Dean asked, gun in his right hand. "What? There was nothin else to do." He answered.

**Basement**

With three vials of blood in Melissa's hands, Alex thanked the angels. "Thank you. We appreciate this." She gave a nod. "Anything we can do to help." One angel said as the others nodded in agreement. With a flutter they were gone and the girls headed back up the stairs.

**Kitchen**

Fumbling around in the kitchen. Alex and Melissa made the drinks needed to bind the boys and Bobby to the angels. Mixing the right ingredients and making sure they had the right words to pull this spell off, they called the guys back in. One by one they filled into the kitchen as each, minus Castiel, received a drink.

"Drink up!" Alex smiled as Melissa nodded. Taking a whiff each almost gagged at the smell. "Hey. We never said it was gonna be pleasant." Melissa added as Alex threw in another 'drink up'. Glancing at the person next to them, they decided to chug it and once they did Melissa placed a hand on Bobby as Alex stretched her hands out to Dean and Sam.

A loud piercing sounded as the guys cried out, but only for a moment. Removing their hands, they smiled. "Done." Melissa said as she moved near Castiel. "That's it?" Dean asked as he touched his body making sure everything was still attached. "You're fine. You're just connected to your angel is all. Plus that loud piercing noise won't bother you anymore." Alex nodded as she joined Sam.

**Motel in Grand Rapids, MI**

They had been traveling for awhile. Stopping for different cases that came their way. Everyone was drained and definitely tired, except for Castiel, naturally. Dean opened the door, as Melissa and Alex pushed their way in first. Flopping on the same bed they were sleep in an instant. Dean shook his head as Sam smiled, while covering the girls up.

Moments, felt like hours, passed as they woke to silence. Looking around, the room was awfully still no Sam, no Dean, or Castiel in sight. Calling out just to make sure no one made a sound. Figuring they all must've left for a bit, the girls picked at the leftover fries that were on the table. "Weird huh?" Alex asked as Melissa nodded while shoving a fry dipped in ketchup in her mouth.

"Why don't you give Cass a call?" Alex suggested as Melissa gave the nod. Calling her angelic boyfriend, he appeared minutes later. "Where's Sam and Dean?" She asked as he had no idea and before another word could be spoken, they dropped from the ceiling. "Son of a bitch!" Dean let out as the girls rushed over to help them but was stopped as the door busted open. "What now!?" Alex turned to see a smirking demon and before Castiel could make his way, another appeared and sent the angel packing with a sigil.

"Alone at last." The demon let out as Alex stretched her hand out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want the boys to choke now would we?" He clinched his fist to let the girls know he had control over their breathing. "What do you want?" A pissed Melissa asked. "We were told to give the messenger a message." "Well here I am, give away." She quipped as he gave a smile. "If you want the truth about your family, well both your families, meet us at the construction site in the middle of town." "What?!" Melissa went to pounce only to be stopped by Alex.

"Fine. We'll meet." Alex said. "Let them go." She pointed as he dropped his hand and sprinted out the room with his cohort. The girls shared a look before helping Sam and Dean off the floor.

"You can't possibly think of going?" Dean turned to Melissa as her face gave him the answer. "It's a trap! You have to know this." He continued. "We know, but what other choice do we have. This is what we've been waiting for." Alex said as she could sense she was a bit more levelheaded than Melissa at the moment.

"Well we're going too." Sam said. "Duh." Melissa said as she headed out to the Impala. Grabbing some supplies, she turned to everyone. "We ready?" She asked as she was definitely on a mission and you were either with her or against her.

Making their way to the site, the fact that it was so quiet tipped off the 'it's a trap' alarm everyone had. Still, they entered in and was immediately surrounded. Melissa stretched her hand how sending two demons flying and opening the space around them more. "Spread out!" She called as Sam and Dean went to one corner and Alex was dealing with a couple demons of her own.

"Look who showed." The demon from the hotel said as Melissa whipped around. "What do you know?" She asked as all he did was grin and she hated the grinning. Reaching out her hand, she sent an illusion his way. "What is this?" He was swept up off the ground as his doppelganger was choking him. "What..do you..know!" Melissa yelled catching a demons attention as he sent her flying into a beam. "Lissa!" Alex called as she pressed her hand to the demons head incinerating him.

On her feet, Melissa moved next to Alex. "Thanks." Peering back, the boys were definitely busy and now was the time for the information. "So are we gonna talk or die?" Alex asked as the demon was now cornered by them both. "Fine. You want to know who killed your family?" He asked as Alex glanced at Melissa. She could see her eyes welling up but knew no tears were gonna fall, especially in front of this abomination. "WHO!" Melissa screamed out. "Your good ol Uncle Lucy." He chuckled as Alex's heart dropped. "Yea, he knew all about you two and especially the messenger." He mocked.

"Why.." Melissa asked. "Why? Call it a backup plan just in case the first apocalypse was a bust. And lets face it, it was." They circled one another. "Why tell us now?" Alex asked, knowing it had to be something to this sudden honesty in the demon. "Well he had to get you on the path didn't he?" The girls stared at the demon. Neither moved under the weight of this new information and before they knew it the demon was gone.

**3 days and 2 States Over**

Melissa hadn't moved from the bed and Castiel hadn't moved from her side. Alex was starting to worry but didn't want to push her. See, Alex had gotten over her families death, them having died some years back but Melissa's brothers' deaths were fresh and to know that it was her fault in some way that they were targeted just added to the weight she felt.

"What's our next move?" Sam asked Alex and Dean as they were huddled by a small table hoping to not disturb Melissa. "We free the devil and kill him." Melissa was heard from the other room and in seconds she joined them. "What?" Alex stared at her friend. "Sam wanted to know our next move and that's it." She said as if she'd had an epiphany in the past three days. "Mel, we can't free the devil." Dean said. "Yes we can. I'm the key. We head to Kansas and we let him out." She said the determination on her face.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Sam asked as her look clearly had a mixture of yes and no. "You are asking to start the apocalypse." Alex stood to her feet. "I'm not asking anything. I"m saying we free the devil so I can kill him." Melissa's 'matter of fact' attitude was lost on the rest of the group. "All I need to know is how to kill him." She turned to Alex. "What?! I don't know." Melissa, purely annoyed, sighs at this.

"You know spells and blood rituals but the one thing you should know you don't!" She let out as Sam and Dean backed away. Alex ran a hand through her hair as she hates being yelled at and Melissa knows this. "You're lying! You know you just don't want me to know." Melissa continued. "I DON'T KNOW!" Alex popped back. "Pathetic." Melissa mumbled. "Pathetic?!" Alex called out. "If I'm so 'pathetic' then why have you been riding my coattails this entire time!" She stepped in Melissa's face. "What are you talking about!" "I'm talking about leaving everything up to me. Whenever something happens you turn to me and I have to figure it out. Why don't you step up for once!?" Alex fumed. "It wouldn't matter because you aren't strong enough without me." Alex folded her arms.

"She is correct." Castiel emerged from the room, everyone having forgotten that he was there. "What?" Melissa looked at him. "It is foretold that Alex is to face the Devil if the second apocalypse is near. Nowhere does it mention you." He looked at her as Alex gave a smirk. "So you think I'm weak too?" Castiel seemed confused as he didn't mean that at all. "No." He said lightly as she nodded. "I'll resurrect Lucifer myself and when I do I'll end this once and for all."

Alex quickly grabbed onto Melissa's arm. "Lissa..don't do this. This isn't the way." Alex pleaded as she didn't want this for her friend and if she was thinking clearly Melissa wouldn't want this for herself. Snatching away, Melissa stood next to Castiel. "This is the only way I know and since you won't help me, I'll help myself." With that she disappeared, taking Castiel with her. Sam and Dean moved to Alex's side.

"What has happened?" A voice from behind them called as they turned. "I felt a rumble." Raphael said as Alex moved to him. Alex informs him on what just happened but has reassured him that she will do everything she can to help Melissa. "What do you need?" He asked. "I just need you to keep everything in line..up there." She gave a small smile as he nodded. "Before I leave, you must understand. Melissa won't be able to open Lucifer's prison until she replaces the strength she's lost by leaving you." "I don't understand." Alex took a look back at the boys. "Separate the two nephilim are powerful but together is where your true power lies, in your bond. Without it, she would have to fill that void with power." He added.

"Power?" Sam looked a bit afraid. "What kind of power?" He asked. "The only quick source on Earth at her disposal is demonic power." "Like.." Dean asked. "Like demons, Dean. She'll need to absorb demons in their true form to get their power." Alex said as Raphael gave a nod before leaving. "Their true form? You mean that black smoke they use to possess humans with?" She gave a nod. "So how do we stop her?" Dean asked. "WE don't..I do but I need to get stronger." And in a blink of an eye they had disappeared.


	20. A Hearty Smoke Breakfast

Melissa found herself back home. Knowing she'd find some demons there, she went to old sites that she'd fought in. Looking around, a quiet Castiel by her side, she spotted two demons entering a long forgotten barn. A glint in her eye, Melissa moved for the barn as Castiel reached for her. "What are you going to do?" He asked her, not sure if they should be here. "I need their power." Was all she said, as she continued on and Castiel not wanting to leave her side moved with her.

Alex, along with Sam and Dean, were now back at Bobby's. They filled the old hunter in on everything and all he said was 'balls'. "I'm sure that's what the demons wanted." He added inbetween the silence. "I bet." Alex paced the floor, knowing her only option was to take in the demons as Melissa was going to do to counteract the power she would obtain. Rubbing her temples, she didn't want to go this far but if she had to lose herself to save Melissa then she would do it without hesitation.

"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked as he turned to the three. They had left out the part where Alex was going to ingest demons herself. Sighing, Alex figured she'd rip the band aid off now. "I have to match Melissa's strength, so I'll have to take in the demons as well." She faced Bobby as his eyes seemed to blow up. "Does that seem wrong to anyone else?" He panned between Sam and Dean before finally resting on Alex. She knew he was right but what other option was there. "What else am I to do Bobby?" The young nephilim asked as the old hunter hadn't a clue. "I can't allow her to open Lucifer's cage, if that happens..." She just gave a shrug as she'd rather not think that far into the future.

Meanwhile...Melissa laid in the barn, covered in blood as two bodies lay around her. Castiel, moving towards her noticed the trance she was in. Blinking, she'd snapped out of it and rose to her feet. "How do you feel?" The angel asked her, smiling she caressed his face. "I'm fine." She confirmed, stepping over the bodies as Castiel, stunned followed her. Opening the door, Melissa was faced with another demon as he peered behind her and noticed the bodies broken on the floor. "Hunter." He called ready to pounce. "More like...Nephilim." She called and grabbed the demon by the throat. Like clockwork he tried to smoke out as Melissa, with her free hand grabbed the smoke in mid air. Opening her mouth, the smoke entered as she dropped the body and stretched her arms out. "Mmm.." She moaned before continuing on. Castiel knew he wouldn't be able to be around her much longer.

**A few Hours Later**

Alex, down in Bobby's basement, lay silent as she looked at the bodies around her. Tears fell silent on her cheeks as she couldn't remove herself from the room. Breathing a bit rigid, she pushed herself into a far corner trying to control the surge of unfamiliar power coursing through her veins. "Alex?" Sam's voice was like velvet as she looked up, barely able to see him through the tears that seem to come quicker from hearing his voice. Sam stepped over the bodies, removing the images from his own mind, as he bent down in front of Alex. "Hey." He called, smoothing her hair back. Looking up into his eyes, so innocent they seemed, but far from it, she buried her head in his chest. Easily lifting her up, he carried her up the stairs as Dean moved past him and stared at the bodies that lay on the ground.

**A Couple Days Later**

Alex, having slept on Bobby's hideaway bed by the window, woke to a quiet and empty house. Figuring the boys and Bobby were on a hunt and didn't want to wake her, which she was grateful for, made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat. Before she could reach for the handle, Alex paused and turned to see Castiel behind her. "Cass!" Alex's voice jumped, as she'd hoped to see Melissa tagging along with him but sadly she did not. Pressing her back against the counter, she waited for the angel to speak.

Castiel, not really having the words, stood silent for a beat before finally saying something. "How is things?" He asked as Alex's face immediately scrunched up. "Castiel. What's the matter?" She knew something had to be going on with the angel as he'd showed up here alone. "Melissa's not herself. I believe the grief has turned into revenge." He pointedly said as Alex knew this already. "Ingesting demons has changed her." Castiel said in a way that broke Alex's heart a bit. She could see the confusion and hurt Castiel was battling as well.

"Why are you telling me this? She chose her own path." Alex turned her back, reaching for the refrigerator handle, as she held back the tears that wanted to fall. "You have to do something. She will bring on the apocalypse if you don't." Castiel informed not understanding why she was asking such questions. She knew what would happen if she did nothing to stop Melissa. "I'm not strong enough. Her anger and vengence allowed her to absorb demons easily, I can't do it." Alex stated as she moved past him and back into the study.

"I don't understand." Castiel followed Alex. "I'm angry, yes. But Melissa is broken and lost and filled with revenge. This allowed her to be susceptible to taking in demons. Which I'm sure Lucifer was betting on." Shaking her head, she took a sip of the apple juice she'd liberated from the ice box. "I took in three demons and was overcome with pain and my body eventually rejected them. I don't have another way of matching Melissa's power if I can't take in demons as she does." Alex felt helpless. How could the daughter of Michael talk like this?

Castiel stood in silence before engaging Alex again. "There is a way." He moved in front of her. "As Michael's heir, you have all the power of Heaven. But to tap into that power, you have to train on Earth as you would train for anything else." Nodding, Alex seemed to understand him. "So all my abilities, all the things I learned from Bobby and the boys..." Castiel nodded. "You would have to work hard. But you only have a year." Alex nearly dropped her juice on the ground before standing to her feet. "A year? Why only a year?" "Melissa has said she is going to release Lucifer in one years time. On the anniversary..." "The anniversary of her brothers deaths." Alex shook her head, as she should've known this would happen.

"I should be going. But I won't be able to stay with her much longer." His eyes seemed to plead to Alex as she nodded. With a flutter he was gone and Alex knew what she had to do. Closing her eyes, she lifted her hands as if praying and a piercing noise sounded and books from Bobby's shelves began piling in front of her. Only a dozen laid at her feet as she opened her eyes. "This is a start." She said before taking a seat and grabbing a book.

Melissa, having filled herself with demons, had a wicked air of confidence about her. Sniffing, she turned to see a man and woman walk down an alley. Grinning, she caught up with them. "Hey!" They turned as the guy told her to shove off. "Really? Shove off?" Melissa grinned before grabbing him by the throat. His strength compared to hers was nothing as he struggled. Looking at the woman, "This is the part where you thank me for saving your life and you run." Melissa smiled as the woman seemed confused. "Don't believe me?" Melissa asked as she looked back at the demon. Squeezing him a bit harder, his eyes turned black and then back to normal only for the woman to scream and run away. "Hey! Where's that thank you!" Melissa said shaking her head. "People are so ungrateful." She quipped before turning her attention back to the demon. "I was feeling a bit hungry...lucky you came along smelling sooo sweet." Prying his mouth open, she breathed in only for the demon within to come out and enter Melissa. Dropping the body, Melissa walked out of the alley, feeling even more powerful.


	21. Gooood! Mooorning! VI-ET-NAM!

"You said she would be able to protect her, Michael. Do you call this protection!?" Gabriel yelled at his older brother. The two stood above the world, looking down at the chaos that consumed their family. "Give her time." Was all Michael said as Gabriel let out a scoff. "Time. Time is something we don't have right now. She has to be ready. The anniversay is a week away." Gabriel said speaking of Alex. Gabriel wanted to have faith but he was definitely lacking it at the moment. "Gabriel. Calm your spirit. All is how it's supposed to be." Michael said before turning his attention away. Gabriel, knowing better to go against his brother gave in but still kept watch.

**Bobby's**

Alex whose frame had leaned out, looked quite different. Her hair was now light and short and due to her leaned body she even looked taller. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel all noticed the difference. Her time was spent reading, training and learning more about Heaven and Hell from the angels. Well the ones that wanted to help her. During that time, she took on cases and even confronted and stopped Melissa from making mistakes she couldn't come back from. Alex knew her days of training was coming to an end as she only had one week until Melissa was gonna spring Lucifer. "Hey." Sam's soft voice always brought a smile to Alex's face. "What's up?" She asked, never turning to look at him. She was too busy conferencing with the angels. Placing a tray in front of her, Sam tapped her nose and this opened her eyes. "Eat." He told her before leaving the room but not before watching her do as she was told.

**Meanwhile...**

The past eleven and a half months had changed Melissa as well. Her once long hair was now short and darker. Her frame was muscular but leaned. The fire in her belly for Lucifer was growing the closer she got to her brothers anniversary. Opening the door to her hotel, she was now alone as Castiel had left her. She knew the path she was on he couldn't have stayed with her much longer. Melissa's mind was clear and she knew what she had to do to avenge her family and she was willing to lose herself if necessary.

"Father the time has come for your resurrection as you have predicted. The grief stricken Nephilim hunter has transitioned as you said she would." The demon, face down in a bowl of innocent human blood, nodded his head listening to the voice whispering back. "I shall prepare her to be your heir. The only factor is the Michael heir. She tries to bring her friend back, their bond might be strong enough for her to succeed. She grows stronger everyday." Tensing, the demon seemed to be getting berated by the twice fallen angel. "I understand." He answered.

**Chapter 21 and a 1/2: The Time Has Finally Arrived**

"Everyone ready?" Alex called as she looked back at Sam, Dean and Bobby placing all types of weapons into a couple duffel bags. They gave her a silent nod as she nodded back her face not letting on to how terrified she was at that moment. Breathing deep, Alex strapped a knife to her back. She knew she'd need it. Helping grab a bag, Alex headed to the Impala stuffing the bag into the truck as Sam was right behind her. Closing the trunk, Alex flashed him a smile before trying to walk away. Sam having grabbed her arm, pulled her back. "You can act like everything is ok...for them." He gestured towards the house meaning Dean and Bobby. "But not me. How you feeling?" Sam could be rather annoying at times but these were the times when she knew how much he cared.

"Honestly?" She smiled as he nodded. "I'm terrified. I might have to kill my best friend, my sister...my blood." Alex stated as she propped herself against the car, Sam following her lead. "Only if she hasn't raised Lucifer first and then there's this little diddy called The Apocalypse Part Deux that I have to deal with." Alex hadn't looked at Sam the entire time. Her gaze was open as if she was looking into her future and not liking what she saw. Luckily her thoughts couldn't spontaneously come true. Well not in the form of premonitions anyway. "Hey. Everything's gonna be fine." Sam turned Alex's face towards his as she gave him a look that said 'don't bullshit me'. Smirking at this, Sam lowered his head for a second before looking back at the terrified nephilim. "Well maybe it won't and maybe it will, but we'll be together. We can do this. You can do this." He coached as she nodded and gave him a smile. Embracing, he placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling back.

"Everyone good? Good. Let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he opened the door to his forever shotgun seat in the front as the others joined. They decided to leave before the anniversary hoping to get there before Melissa and hopefully able to reason with her.

"Tonight's the night." Melissa pumped herself up, not that she needed to. Walking around a broken down cabin she couldn't wait until the stroke of midnight. She was gonna appear at Stull Cemetary and take care of business. Taking a seat, Melissa closed her eyes for a quick second. Without warning she could hear something, like a voice in the wind. Opening quickly she stood to her feet immediately creating a gun in her hand. "Who's there?!" She called out but no one answered. Figuring whatever nerves she had left were getting to her, Melissa dropped the gun as it disappeared and took her seat back. Lowering her head, she couldn't see two images standing behind her. The forms blurry as they looked at each other before fading away.

The Impala once again made its way onto the grounds of Stull Cemetary. Everyone exited the car and stretched their legs as they looked around the land. "Quiet." Dean said as Alex shook her head. "To you maybe." Alex could sense the death as well as hear and feel the lost souls this place collected. "Has anyone seen Cass?" Sam searched as Bobby shook his head. "Not since the other day." The old hunter added. "He'll be here. Once she is." Alex told them as Dean headed for the trunk. "Alright, dealers choice." He said while grabbing his favorite shotgun. Everyone else grabbed what they wanted as all Alex wanted was more time, which wasn't located in one of the bags.

Castiel appeared beside Alex as she looked up at him. "I take it she's here." Alex said as they both turned to see Melissa standing before them. Her body looking ill but full of power. "Well the calvary is here. Long time no see." Melissa grinned as she peered behind the two and looked at Bobby, Dean and Sam. "Alex. You love Sam right?" Melissa tilted her head a bit. "Yea. Why?" Alex's hand was tight on the knife at her back. "Well, you should understand how I feel then." "I do. But this isn't the way. Opening the cage, freeing Lucifer and starting the apocalypse. Not this way." Alex shook her head but it seemed Melissa had stopped listening. "I get it. You haven't lost anyone recently..." She trailed as Alex looked back at Sam.

"Whoa...Melissa." Alex put her hand up. "Well lets see whose side you'd be on if ya did..." Melissa grinned and quickly pulled the knife from her back tossing it between Alex and Castiel directly at Sam with excellent speed and precision. Without hesitation, Alex disappeared only to reappear in front of Sam taking the knife in the back as it nearly missed her spine. Grunting, Alex looking directly into the face of a shocked Sam and fell to the ground as her knees buckled. The world moved slowly as Alex's breath became shallow. She definitely hadn't estimated a knife in the back and worse from her best friend.

"ALEX!" Sam called, catching the young woman in his arms. Everyone watched as Alex hit the ground with a thud, Melissa's eyes widening just a taste as her friend hit the floor. Supersonic ears would've heard her whisper 'Alex'. Snapping out of whatever emotion she had, she reached out for the knife as it appeared back in her hand. "Now that she's out of the way." Melissa said while all eyes were on her as she turned from her damage and looked at the ground. Chanting in enochian, Melissa began the ritual to raise Lucifer from the pit. Seems she figured out how during her time away.

"Cass!" Sam called as he cradled Alex. She hadn't moved, her body becoming stiff and her face frozen. Castiel, watching a distraught Sam and a helpless Dean and Bobby turned towards Melissa, the one who opened him up to this human world. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, as Melissa paused and peered over her shoulder. "Why?" She cracked her neck before turning around to him fully. "You can't ask me that." She said raising her hand as a quick image appeared. "Not too long okay, you thought yourself a god." Castiel looked at her and the image, the level of shock on his face surprising the boys. "I caught that crack Chuck made to you. 'No one can handle the power of his throne.' I didn't understand it then, but then I realised, you tried it didn't you. You tried to be god so you're not so perfect!" Sam and Dean looked at the angel they called a friend as this new information came to light. "That does not matter now." He shook his head, trying to find his words. "This is wrong." He pointed to Alex as Melissa couldn't bear seeing her friend that way but fought the emotion that came with it. Snapping her head around Melissa was shaking. "She was in my way and the only one who could've stopped me." Her voice lowered. "And I advise the rest of you not to follow in her footsteps." Her voice went cold as she continued with the spell.

"Alex...wake up." Sam called, knowing it couldn't end like this. Not like this. "Sammy.." Dean reached for his brothers shoulder. "Dean. Don't." He knew what his brother was going to say and he wanted no part of it. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. "Dean. What do we do?" Bobby asked as Dean looked at Alex and back at Melissa. It was difficult for him to say it but he had to. "Sam, put Al in the car. Bobby..time to lock and load." He called as he cocked his shotgun and took a shot at Melissa. The salt rock barely phasing her to everyone's surprise. "What are you doing Dean?" Melissa called as her chanting stopped. "Buying Alex some time." He said as he reloaded and glanced back at Sam. He wanted to believe in his baby brother so he did. "The way I figure it...she ain't dead. She's in some weird nephilim trance or something and when she comes back...cause she will...I want her to know that I did everything I could. Plus you know, trying to save your life." He shot at her again, the blast pushing her back a bit. "Dean." Melissa called again. She didn't want to kill him but if he continued she knew she'd have no choice.

Alex's body lay limp in the backseat of the Impala as Sam kissed her forehead. "Wake up!" He gritted through his teeth, trying to hold the tears at bay. Watching Dean confront Melissa, Sam knew he would need him. Stroking the side of Alex's head, he stepped to the opened trunk and grabbed a gun. "HEY!" He called before joining Dean.

Alex took a huge gasp before popping up in the backseat. Breathing heavily and quickly, she looked at her surroundings. Everything appeared gray and dim. Pushing her way out the car, she turned to look back and saw her body laying still on the seat. "That's not good. I'm dead?" She questioned as she touched her body. "I don't feel dead." She called before hearing a voice behind her. "Not dead...more like inbetween." Turning, Alex saw him. "Dad?!" Her voice trembled as she ran and threw her arms around him. "Hello sweetheart." He placed a hand on her head as his touch made the tears fall. "How?" She smiled. "Thank...Michael." He smiled. "He said you might need our help." "Our?" Alex questioned. "Hello honey." It was as if Alex's heart dropped to the floor. Her breathing seemed to stop completely as the tears were free falling now. "Mom..." Her voice weakened as the word came out. "Mommy." She cried as she was wrapped up in her arms. "Oh..sweetie. I've missed you so much." She pulled Alex's face back, wanting to see the woman she'd become. "You're beautiful!" She exclaimed as Alex held on to her tighter.

Wiping the tears from her face, Alex pulled back from her parents. "What's going on? Where are we?" Alex looked around. She could see Sam and Dean taking on Melissa the best they could. "I need to get to them." She called but her body seemed to go right through them. "You're on the cusp sweetheart." Alex's dad called. Looking back she knew what he meant. "I'm kinda dead." She stated as he and her mother nodded. "Ok, so undead me. I need to help them." Alex called fearing that Melissa would kill them once she tired of them. "You're already healing yourself." Her father informed her. "You have to understand that Melissa's pain and guilt over her brothers is what's driving this. You need to tap into her heart." Her mother said as Alex was left even more confused. "We know the power you possess." Her dad said as she figured that with this little encounter they would. "You have to use everything you have to bring her back and stop this." He finished before kissing her. "We have so much faith in you sweetie. And he's beautiful." Her mother glanced at Sam before placing a kiss on her cheek. Alex gave a grin before her parents faded away.

"Tap into her heart." Alex paced a bit before realising again where she was. Looking around, she saw two blurred images standing beside Melissa. "Oy!" She called as they turned and looked at her. Walking towards her the blurriness began to fall away until two faces came from them. "Oh my..." Alex smiled before running and throwing her hands around the two boys. "John! Mike!" She called as they smiled. "You can see us?" John asked as Alex pulled back and nodded. "Yea. But what are you guys doing here?" She was unbelievably happy to see them, but they should've moved on. "When we died, we could feel Melissa's grief and pain. We couldn't leave her, we had to make sure she'd be okay." Mike said as Alex nodded. "We were almost out of here once she and Castiel got close but once that demon told her about Lucifer's plan..." John trailed with a nod as Mike picked it up. "The guilt and pain manifested a hundred fold and we couldn't." "I see. Melissa's grief is stopping her from seeing you." Alex told them as they nodded. "But you can see us. You can bring us to her, we have to help." John said as they began talking. Alex nodded and disappeared.

"BOBBY!" Dean called as the old hunter was thrown head first into the Impala, the gash on his head gushing with blood. "Cass, take care of Bobby." Sam called as the angel nodded and started towards the hunter until he was stopped in his tracks. Looking around he caught Melissa looking at him. "Stick around for awhile." She called before getting shot again, this time it pierced her skin. Blood dripped from her hand and she realised it wasn't healing. "Must be all those demons you sucked up. It's changing you." Sam informed as Melissa knew she had to open the cage. Tossing her hands back, she threw Sam and Dean into the windshield of the Impala knocking them out. Finishing the last Enochian line, she opened the wound on her hand more and allowed her blood to drop on the ground. The Earth shook as she took a step back. Pulling the knife out, the etchings on it Enochian, she smeared her blood on it and waited.

The ground sunk open as Melissa waited clutching the Enochian blade in her hand. "Come on you bastard." She called. A strong gust of wind blew Melissa back as she stared into the mist. "Lucifer." Melissa said as she went to stab him in the gut, but underestimating his speed, he quickly caught her wrist breaking it. Melissa's blood curdling scream jolted Sam and Dean awake. "Bobby.." Dean called as he stared at the old hunter lying in his own blood. Sam hadn't moved as he grabbed his brother. "Dean...Dean!" Sam pulled him as Dean turned and saw Lucifer in all his glory. Standing up, they watched Melissa panting at his feet as he picked the Enochian blade off the ground. Giving it a once over, Lucifer gave a look of surprise. "Well well. Look at this. Someone got me a present." He smiled pulling Melissa up by the hair whispering. "Thank you. But I didn't get you anything." He said jamming the knife in her shoulder. Lucifer wasn't planning on killing her, he had plans for her. Crying out, barely at a whisper, Melissa called Alex's name which finally made the girl open her eyes laying there in the back of the Impala.

"Dean. Sammy. Castiel." Lucifer called as he released Melissa and walked over to them. "How's things?" He asked as the ground shook beneath their feet. "What was that?" Dean asked. "Let's say...there's a lot demons wanting to meet you two." Lucifer smiled as Sam and Dean gave each other a look before the Impala door swung open. Alex stepped out the back to the surprise of the boys. "Look who's awake." Lucifer opened his arms before clasping them together. "I knew this couldn't keep my mighty niece down." He added in a peppy voice, a bit of a smirk on his face, as Alex just stared at the carnage around her. "Cute." She finally said looking up at him before opening her hand. Lucifer blinked as he no longer possessed Melissa's blade. "Now..Unc. I wonder what would happen if I placed my blood on this blade. Wanna see?" Alex sliced her hand as the blade glowed a bright white. "Wanna play?" She grinned as her eyes went a little dark.

"Allie..." Sam called as Dean stopped him. "I think we should all join the fun." Lucifer added as he appeared next to Melissa. Giving her a whiff, the demons he sensed in her, he looked back at the trio before placing his hand on her forehead. Melissa cried out before her eyes went black. Standing to her feet, she looked at Lucifer who nodded and disappeared. "Melissa.." Castiel finally called. "Not home." She answered. "We are the Heir. Lucifer will destroy this planet, and take Heaven back!" Melissa said as Sam and Dean looked to Alex who was already behind Melissa. "Hey!" She called as the demons looking back grinned at her. Alex opened her hand allowing Heaven's Light to shine which knocked Melissa to the ground. "Thanks for the warning." Dean said as he and Sam were blinking out of control. "You're welcome. You know for taking out the possessed Nephilim." She stepped over Melissa and punched Dean, who gave a smile of relief that Alex was alive, before being swept up in Sam's arms.

"Hey." Alex smiled as her feet dangled in the air. "You scared me. I thought.." He trailed as she placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm fine. A little shook up from the confrontation but fine." She nodded. "Now drop me we have work to do." She smiled as her feet were back on the ground. Placing a hand on his chest she quickly healed his wounds. "Dean." She called as he stepped up and she did the same to him. "What about Cass...and Bobby!" Dean asked as Alex turned to Castiel and snapped her fingers. The angel took a step with a look of gratitude on his face.

Taking a sigh. Alex moved over to Bobby. The look of the Father Figure in a pool of his own blood was saddening. Turning him over, Alex removed his hat, the blood removing instantly as she did. Grabbing the knife at her back, Alex sliced her already cut hand, which was starting to heal, allowing the blood to drop in Bobby's wound. Chanting in Enochian, Bobby's wound began to heal as he sat up in a hurry. Breathing in a gasp, the old hunter looked around until his eyes were fixed on Alex. "Hey Buddy." She smiled placing the hat back on his head, his look now complete. "Hey." Bobby responded before grabbing her shoulder and making sure she was real. Confirming it, he pulled the young Nephilim into his arms. The pure shock on Alex's face showed she didn't know he cared so much. Pulling back, Alex gave a wink before helping Bobby to his feet. "What happened?" He asked, still a bit dazed with having Alex's blood in his system. Dean and Sam began filling him in.

Alex stepped over to Melissa who laid stunned on the ground. "Lucifer!" Bobby yelled, Alex looking back just a bit before Melissa grabbed her arm. A bit startled she caught the attention of everyone else. "Allie..." Sam called as she placed a hand up. Looking at Melissa, the girl sat up and opened her eyes. She appeared as herself. "She's back." Dean said as both Alex and Castiel said, "No." Standing to her feet, Alex looked down on Melissa as a smirk rose and she began to flail. "Grab her!" Alex called to Sam and Dean as they quickly restrained her. Melissa was strong and it took everything the boys hand to hold her down. "If you're gonna do something, do it now!" Dean called. "Yea! Before they smoke out of her." Sam added. Alex shook her head before bending down to Melissa's level. "They're not going anywhere." She looked back up at them. "When Lucifer touched her, all the demons she consumed awakened. Now they're fighting for control." Alex informed as she lifted Melissa's eyelid to see how far the black reached back into her soul.

"How long does she have? Castiel stepped forward. "Not long. Melissa's strong but if she stays like this they will consume her soul." Alex looked back at Castiel. The look in his unfamiliar for her to discern. The angel looked out towards the field having fallen silent again. "Can't you do something?" Bobby asked the look of concern for the fallin Melissa truly evident as Alex nodded. "I haven an idea. Thanks to some higher intervention." She smiled. "Long story." She added to the faces staring at her. "It won't take me long, but make sure you keep her restrained until I get back." Alex directed this towards Dean as he gave a nod and she was gone. "Bobby grab the chain out the trunk." Dean said as the hunter hurried.

"I'm back!" Alex popped back in startling everyone but Castiel. "Wait.." Sam looked at the two boys standing next to her. "Aren't they Melissa's brothers?" He asked as Alex nodded. "Alex, what are doing?" Dean asked. "Fixing Melissa. Like I said." Mike and John looked around until the two shadowed figures from before appeared. "Hop in boys." She called to them as they entered the two boys bodies. After a beat, they looked up and quickly hugged Alex. "Thank you." They told her.

"Boys." Alex called as she pulled them over to Melissa. The girl was crawling out of her skin, the demons making their way through her. "What do we do?" John asked as he and Mike looked at Alex. "Let me find her first." Alex said. Looking back at the girl, her grin grew wide making it very obvious that she was not alone in there. "You won't be able to." The demons shot back as Alex grabbed Melissa's hand and sliced it. "Don't be so sure." She said connecting her bloody hand with Melissa's. The bit of space between their hands started to glow as did Melissa's eyes.

After a beat, the black fell away as if it had dried up. "Alex?" Melissa's voice trembled as she called her friend's name. "I'm so sorry." She contined, their hands still together, Alex wanting the connection to continue. "It's okay. But we have to get those demons out." Alex told her as a tear stained Melissa nodded. "How?" She asked, shaking the tears away. "With a little help from the twins." Alex smiled as Mike and John leaned in on either side of their sister. "Hey big sis." They said together. "John..Mike..what..how?" She looked at them as they wrapped their arms around her. "Alex brought us." Mike said. "We couldn't rest with you like this. But we can't stay for long." John added. "We're here to help." They said again, together. "You guys, I don't think you can." Melissa shaking her head ashamed at what she had done.

"Mel we know everything." John said as Melissa's head snapped at him. "She's evil again!" Dean shouted as Alex shook her head at him. "Dude..." She whispered as he covered his mouth and Sam rolled his eyes. "What do you mean you know everything?" She looked at them both now. "We knew about mom and dad. How they were hunters." Mike said. "How you're one." John added as Melissa sat stunned. "We're here to lift the burden, Mel. We know what you were doing for everyone and for us and we knew we had to protect you." John placed his hand on hers. "Protect me?" She said not understanding. "Before we died, an angel came to us and he explained who you were. How special you are and how much Heaven and Earth needed you." The tears were uncontrollable now. "Well..this little apocalypse not withstanding." Mike smiled.

John playfully pushed his brother. "But he warned us that demons would come for us to get to you." John finished after Mike. Melissa shook her head as she couldn't bear the story anymore. The emotions in her were riling the demons up. Alex's hand began to shake and she knew her time was running out. If she broke the connection the demons would take over Melissa fully. "Guys." She callled to the twins. "Mel you need to release the demons." The boys said synchronized. "I can't. They're too strong and I've done too much. I can't bear it." Melissa cried. "Yes you can." Mike said. "Mel. Look at us. We love you, we don't blame you and you're stronger than this. You're stronger than the demons. Come on." John told her as Alex's hand began to shake harder and glow brighter.

A bright light engulfed them all as Alex and Melissa's heads fell back, their mouths opening wide as the black smoke was released. Alex's head lowered first, her demon intake being less than Melissa's, as they watched an array of demons escape from Melissa, only to be burned by the brightness of the light. Finally dimming before stopping, the light ceased as everyone looked at Melissa. "Better." Alex asked as their hands weren't together anymore. "Much." Melissa smiled as the twins embraced her again.

Standing to her feet, Alex wobbled a bit, the spell taking its toll on her, but was caught by both Sam and Dean. "Thanks guys." She smiled looking back at them. The proverbial line was drawn in the sand as Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby stood by Alex's side. Melissa seeing this, focused her energy on her brothers. She held onto them for as long as she could. They pulled back as they gave her a loving look. "Time to go?" Melissa asked as the boys gave a nod. "We're fine Mel." John told her. "Yeah. We're with mom and dad." Mike finished as they all gave a smile. Moving over to Alex, they gave her a hug. "Thanks." They whispered in either ear as they disappeared in a flash, thanks to Alex.


	22. Where Do We Go From Here

Bobby's house had never been so quite. The tension between the boys and Melissa was thick enough to cut with a knife. Alex, never really liking silence, decided a week was enough. It was never ending, even on hunts they were quiet and only spoke through Alex. Searching the house, Alex could only find Bobby sitting with a bottle of scotch and a book. "Bobby. Where's everyone?" Alex asked, plopping herself on the desk next to him. "Well, Sam and Dean went on a food run and I think Melissa's on the roof." He said as she looked up with a nod. A bit confused, Bobby cleared his throat, grabbing Alex's attention. "Yes." She smiled. "I thought you two had that weird connection sensing thing." He said while making hand gestures. Sighing, Alex hopped off the desk. "Things became a little strained when Melissa branched off." Bobby nodded. "Gonna take us a minute to repair that bond." Alex smiled lightly before appearing on the roof.

"Hey." She called as Melissa turned with a soft smile. Taking a seat, Alex nudged her friend. "You sensed me?" Melissa asked as Alex shook her head. "It's gonna take a min, Lissa. Our paths were so different for so long, it's gonna take some time but we'll be there again." Alex wrapped an arm around the girl. Melissa could definitely feel the weight of not having the connection with Alex. It was like losing your instinct or one of your senses. "So...why are we on the roof?" Alex asked. "I was hoping Castiel would show up. I haven't seen him since..." Melissa trailed off, speaking about last weeks apocalyptic moments. The big one where she revealed he once tried to be God. "I'm sure he just needs some time. A lot has been thrown at him." Melissa nodded as she laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "What do you think Lucifer's doing?" Melissa asked as Alex just gave a shrug. All had been quiet on the Lucifer front, so Alex knew the ancient fallen angel had something brewing.

Moments passed as the girls remained on the roof. "Hey I never told you thanks did I?" Melissa raised her head as Alex gave her a confused look. "You know, for saving my life." She said a bit embarassed that her life needed saving. "I told you a long time ago. Before any of this angel stuff happened that I had your back no matter what." Alex said thinking about the times before their life changed. "I meant it then and I especially mean it now." Alex gave a wink before finally sensing Sam and Dean. "What is it?" Melissa asked as she looked around, her abilities a bit shot after the tainting of her spirit. "Sam and Dean. Let's go." Alex grabbed Melissa and fluttered away.

Popping beside the boys, both jumped while surpressing some choice words. "Hey guys." Alex smiled as Melissa went and sat down in the study. Bobby was still there with his books and scotch as he gave Melissa a smile as she entered. "Hey. Fully stocked fridge now." Dean smiled before grabbing a beer. Sam stepping in front of Alex as a smile danced across their faces. "How's it going?" He whispered, asking about Melissa as Alex looked back and moved her hand side to side. "So, so. I think she needs Castiel. Have you seen him?" Alex asked as Sam shook his head 'no'. Sighing, Alex knew she would have to go looking for the angel herself.

Walking into the room, Alex noted the quiet and stomped her foot which made the house shake a bit. "Sorry. That's my irritated foot." She faux smiled as everyone looked at her. "Irritated about what?!" Dean asked while wiping the beer off his face. "This! Everyone is so quiet and tiptoeing around." Alex shook her head. It shouldn't be like this. This was the time when they should come together. "Yes, Melissa started the apocalypse, but and I'm sorry but so did Sam." Alex pointed but gave Sam a sorry look. "Those two are basically related now, so there's no need to treat her this way." Alex stood by Melissa as the girl stood up. "It's okay, Al." She tried to calm her friend. "Lissa, its really not. We're a family. We don't turn our backs on family." Alex said looking directly at Dean. She could feel his emotions boiling to the surface which was exactly what she wanted to happen. Dean had the habit of holding onto anger and trying to drink it away and Alex wasn't letting that happen on her watch. "Or do we Dean?" Alex questioned. "You're asking me that?" Dean stepped up as Alex nodded. "No. That's a question for her, not me!" Dean turned his attention towards Melissa, who looked like a deer in headlights. "I..I.." Melissa wanted no part of this and she silently cursed Alex for starting this mess. "You turned your back on us! You betrayed your best friend, almost killed yourself with demons and started the second apocalypse!" Dean finished as the room sat stunned for a second. "I know Dean. But you can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in my shoes. Hell I know you have done things for Sam." Melissa said making an excellent point.

The eldest Winchester couldn't say anything as Melissa walked up to him. "I screwed up, big time. I know this. But you can't give up on me. Not with Lucifer running around out there. We're family and we stick together, right?" Melissa looked at Dean and Sam as the boys wrapped their arms around her. Bobby gave a wink to Alex who stood back with a smile on her face until her stomach dropped. "GET BACK!" She called as she yanked her arms back with Sam, Dean and Melissa being pulled as she did. "Allie what's going on?" Sam moved to her side as her eyes wouldn't move from the spot they were in. "Stand with Melissa." She told him as he did. "Bobby!" She called as he immediately stood between her and Sam.

The house began to shake as Melissa's head was on fire. She braced herself against Dean as the hunter latched onto her. "Al.." He called as the floorboards began to pry open. "Alex.." Bobby called as she gave him a slight glance before a boom sounded and he was there. "Lucifer." Alex called out as he gave a smile. "Honey, I'm home!" He grinned.


	23. Here's What's About To Happen

Alex stood in front of her family, knowing that she needed to protect them at all costs if this was the time Lucifer was planning on fighting her. Snapping his fingers, the fallen angel fixed the floorboards before making his way over to Bobby's desk. Picking up the glass, he gave a whiff before pulling his face back. "Scotch at this hour?" He gave a disapproving look to the older hunter before downing the rest of it. "Pot much?" Melissa slid in between the throbbing pain in her head. "Not feeling to good there are we?" He quipped before hopping off the desk.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, as Lucifer stood in front of them. "Dean. Dean. Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Folding his arms he took a deep breath before releasing his arms. "This converstation is between me and Alex there. So...shush. Ok?" He said as Alex gave a look to Dean knowing the hunter never backed down. Looking into Alex's eyes, he gave a nod before she lowered her arms and stepped forward. "What do you want?" Alex asked now as Lucifer's smile turned to a grin. "That's better. First I wanna thank ol hot head there," He smiled as Melissa winced. "Ooo too soon? Still thanks for releasing me and giving me a body. That was a surprise." He rubbed his hands over his body a bit. "Need some time alone?" Alex asked as her mind was running as to how to dispel Lucifer from the house.

"No. I'm good. Second, me and you have unfinished business kid." His brow furrowed as he said this. The two circled each other in silence as Sam and Dean shared a look not sure on what they should do. "I'd tell dumb and dumber back there to not make any sudden moves. I might be feeling a bit jumpy." Lucifer said slyly out the side of his mouth as Alex just gave a slight glance to the boys. "Now ain't the time. Let Alex handle this." Bobby whispered to the boys. "What's this unfinished business?" Alex asked as she stopped circling and stood back in front of everyone. She was close to figuring out the right words to getting Lucifer out the house and buying herself some time. "And what did you do to Melissa?" Alex pointed back a bit as Lucifer sucked in air before smiling. "Let's say I left an impression." He slightly bowed to her. "The big battle there niece. That's our unfinished business. So here's what's about to happen." He stood in front of her with his arms folded. She mimiced his movements to his delight.

"First, lets stop all the blood shed...well besides the ones my demon hordes will be doing. I mean I don't want the people in this room getting hurt. Especially Sam." The youngest Winchester srunched his nose as Lucifer looked back at him. "Used to be my vessel. Sentimental reasons." He tilted his head before looking back at Alex. "Second, I'll promise to let you all live if you my niece cast one spell." "What spell?" She asked as he lifted a piece of what seemed like parchment in his hand. Snatching it, Alex glanced over it before her eyes widened. "You want me to become human? Strip myself of my nephilim abilities." She said as looks behind her went unseen, well to her at least. "No powers. No threat and I'll leave everyone you love alone." He smiled figuring it was a good deal. "In exchange for the world." Alex said as Lucifer lifted his hand. "Small price. What do you say?" He asked, not noticing Alex placing her hand in her back pocket. "I say no...what then?" He said a quick glance to Bobby and the boys. "Well perhaps I'll end you here and now!" Lucifer went to reach for Alex only for his hand to be caught in mid air. "Castiel!" Lucifer growled as Alex smiled. "Thanks for getting my message." She called before removing the blade from her pocket, slicing Lucifer's hand and with Castiel's help tossing him across the room. "Brace yourself." Alex called back to everyone as she hit the floor and began writing a sigil in Lucifer's blood. Chanting over it, the fallen angel rose to his feet. "Not nice." He said as Alex looked up with a grin. "Neither is this." Slicing her hand, she pressed it to the sigil as the house began to shake and Lucifer yelled out in pain before he was seemingly snatched from the house.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, stepping to Alex's side and helping her off the floor. The more extraordinary her spells become the more it takes out of her. "I turned his blood against him. Using it to create a sigil, mixing it with my blood and the right words, it will be used as a sorta repellent against him. He won't be able to make surprise visits again." Alex said as Bobby helped her over to the desk. "Nice." Dean said as he helped Melissa to her feet, her pain having left the minute Lucifer did. "What did he do to me?" She asked, not wanting to look at Castiel even though she could feel his eyes staring through her. "He left an impression. I think when he woke all those demons in you, he left a bit of himself that's triggered by his presence. Something I think is meant to cause you great pain and in a way draw you to his side." Alex said before rubbing her own head. "I'm tired." She smiled, her eyes drowsy. "I got ya. Come on." Sam called taking Alex up the stairs. Looking back, Castiel shot her a look as she gave a nod and he nodded back.

"Melissa...we need to talk." The angel said as they both disappeared leaving Bobby and Dean to clean the living room. "Beer?" The elder Winchester asked as Bobby nodded and they entered the kitchen.


	24. MACFAF

**Melissa's Apology, Castiel's Forgiveness and Alex's Fears**

The two sat in silence on a roof in France, a place Castiel knew Melissa liked. The architecture and all. Sighing, Melissa took a seat as Castiel followed. "You wanted to talk?" She said brushing the loose strands from her face. Nodding, he looked over at her. The look in his eyes seemed one of sadness but it was more on not knowing what to say. Melissa could sense this and decided she'd be the first to say something. "I'm sorry." She figuratively ralphed out as he never stopped looking at her. "What I did...what I put everyone through was terrible." She said, grabbing his hand as she did. "Castiel, what I did to you and how I treated you is something I'll never be able to make up." Melissa caressed his hand as he looked down and then back at her.

"You are forgiven." He said as simple as an hello. If this was a cartoon Melissa would've shaken her head twice and blinked really hard, but she went for the deer in headlights look. "You forgive me?" She said shocked. "Yes." He answered. "Why?" Now many would say she's looking a gift horse, or angel, in the mouth for asking why Castiel has forgiven her, but Melissa was a curious one and she needed to understand how he could be so forgiving. "Being with you I have experience many things. You have shown me a way I never thought possible. If there's one thing I've learned from the Winchesters' it's, you never give up on family." He smiled. "I have been on Earth for quite some time now. I have seen humans do terrible and incredible things. I have always admired forgiveness. It is a hard thing to ask for and even harder thing to give. But the ones that are willing to forgive are the ones who have love in their heart. This I admire." He smiled.

Melissa's cheeks went flush as she wrapped her arms around him and he squeezed her tight. Pulling back for a second, Melissa stared into Castiel's eyes before something dawned on her. "So...are you saying that you love me?" She asked a bit shy as Castiel's face went immediately into thinking mode. "Yes. I am." He moved in and as always mimicked what he'd seen in films.

Cuddled up together, Sam and Alex laid in the bed comfortable. Sam's eyes were closed as Alex's were wide open. Her brain wouldn't shut off the events that happened and the future events she knew were coming. You know, the fighting Lucifer part. Adjusting herself, she woke Sam as a groan alerted her to this. "Hey." He slurred a bit, a tad groggy but a smile on his face nonetheless. "Hey." Alex smiled, turning to face him. "What's going on in that brain of yours?" He asked, knowing there was something definitely wrong with her. Shaking her head, she didn't want to burden him with her burden and stayed silent. "Allie, come on. I know something is wrong and with your connection with Melissa on the fritz you need someone to confide in." Folding the pillow so he was more propped up, Sam looked her in the eyes. Alex covered her face as she didn't want to see him looking at her but one he pulled her hand away there was that face again, wanting to know what was wrong.

Sighing, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Sam. Lucifer is here. He's gathering his army and he's gonna want to fight to see who wins Heaven and Earth." The hunter nodded as Alex cleared her throat. "Who's to say I come out the victor here?" Alex threw her hand up in defeat. Yea, she's been able to outsmart Lucifer up until now, but she knew this battle would come to blows and she wasn't as confident as she needed to be, especially with Melissa a tad out of commission as it were. "I say." Sam retorted with a slight smile from Alex. "Seriously. We've been together for a year now and I've seen you do some of the most amazing things." Sam moved closer to her brushing the hair from her face. "I know you can do this. You have the power to defeat him for good, you have to believe that." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. Pulling back a smile was on her face now. "Thanks. I needed that." Alex said cuddling up into his arms. Was she still scared? Yes. Had Sam taken away all her fears? No. Most of them? Yes. This was a continuing journey that Alex was on and she knew these last few steps she had to do by herself.

**A/N: **_I want to thank you all for sticking with me. I am currently working on the last and final chapter titled, The Final Frontier. It will be long and full of goodness so we're almost there people! Again thanks and I hope u enjoyed the massive chapters I've added! See ya soonies!_


	25. The Final Frontier

Over the past six months, life had been hectic for every hunter in the world. Lucifer's second rising opened the floodgates for demons to make their way back to Earth. Luckily, the girls had angels in higher places who joined them in their fight. It definitely balanced the tide but everyone knew that the only way this would stop would be for Alex and Lucifer to duke it out. Melissa felt it was her who should've been fighting Lucifer as it was her emotional decisions that got him out of his cage, but Alex stopped her at every turn telling her that 'this was the way it was supposed to play out'. Still, Melissa knew she had to contribute somehow and decided to commune with the angels on her off time to learn some new tricks. This she kept secret from the rest of her family.

Finding herself in the Singer junkyard, Alex was pacing back and forth. She needed some air and some time to think with so much commotion in the house as of late. Knowing what she had to do to get Lucifer to his strongest and weakest point, Alex knew it was going to take a lot out of her. "Am I doing the right thing?" She said to herself as a voice came from behind her. "You're doing a courageous thing, Deliverer?" Raphael said as he gave a respectful bow. "Your thoughts are quite loud." He said as a brow raised but it finally dawned on Alex what he meant. "You all can hear me in Heaven?" She asked as he gave a nod. "Since your connection with the Messenger has been strained, your intense emotions had to go somewhere." Raphael explained but he wasn't finished yet. "What you are planning to do will most likely kill you." He informed as she turned her back and took a breath. "I know." She turned to him, a look of surprise on his face. "There's no other way. Well none I can think of than this." Alex said as he nodded. "How can we help?" He asked. "If I'm not able to defeat him, if what I'm planning to do doesn't work, I want you to get everyone away. Give me your word that you will do as I ask and not speak of this to anyone." Alex asked as she placed her hand on Raphael's shoulder. Looking down at her hand he gave a nod. "I give you my word." He told her before disappearing. At least that was in place and Alex could feel a bit better about her decision.

The repellent Alex used against Lucifer took its toll on the former angel. His skinned burned and it took weeks for it to wear off. "It's time." He called as his followers all murmured before silencing themselves. "I want you all to get into position. Seems my niece is a clever one. This won't be the quick victory I had imagined." All nodded as they made their way out of the warehouse. Turning towards a wall, Lucifer breathed in deep before he started connecting symbols together to form a triangle. A glow formed before it seemed to enter his abdomen and releasing from his back and out the building. His screams filled the building as the glow stopped and he dropped to his knee. "Finished." He panted while grinning.

Cupping the hair behind her ears, Alex closed her eyes for a brief second before taking a step towards the house. The nephilim tried her best to control her thoughts not wanting to burden her angelic friends with them. Not before she could reach the door, Alex stopped in her tracks and grabbed her stomach with wide eyes. "Ah." She gasped before falling to her knees. "Wha..." Her voice began to fade as her eyes fell shut and she slammed into the ground. Her body laid there flat and unconscious as the same glow covered her body.

Rising, Sam reached over to the other side of the bed noticing Alex wasn't there. Sitting up, he searched the room but still no Alex. Knowing that over the months she liked to walk around the yard, he went towards the window and took a look. Seeing Alex on the ground he immediately called out, "DEAN!" before grabbing his gun and stomping his way down the stairs. "SAM!" The elder Winchester called, as this alerted Melissa and Bobby. "What the hell is going on?" Singer called as all headed in the same direction as Sam. "Al? Allie?" Sam called to the girl as she didn't move. Turning her over, he cradled her and checked her pulse. Sam knew this girl would be the death of him one day. "Is she..?" Dean trailed as he ran up beside his brother, gun pointed out as the sun was beginning to rise. "Still breathing but help me get her inside." Sam looked up as Dean nodded before placing his gun to his side and helping Sam carry Alex in.

"What the hell happened?" Melissa called as she watched the guys bring Alex in. Moving to her sister, she felt for a pulse like Sam had. "She's breathing." Sam informed a little annoyed as Melissa's head snapped back at him. "Barely. Again what happened?" She stood to her feet demanding answers. Feeling her anger, Castiel appeared next to her. "Cass!" Sam called as the angel turned and saw Alex. "What happened?" He turned back for a brief moment before moving to Alex's side. "Well that's the hot button question isn't it?" Bobby finally spoke as all eyes were on Sam. "I don't know. I found her this way. Did you see anything?" Sam asked Dean as he turned to his brother. "Nothing." Dean said his worried gaze never leaving Alex. Dean had grown quite close to the young nephilim, looking at her and Melissa as sisters. "Can you do anything?" Dean asked Castiel as the angel stood to his feet shaking his head. "I cannot." He informed as Sam, not satisfied and extremely on edge, ran his hands angrily through his hair. "That's not good enough! We know who did this!" Sam looked directly at Melissa, as the hybrid had an inkling on what the Winchester was actually saying. "No Sam." She shook her head. "What else is there?" Sam retorted as Dean, Bobby and Castiel tried their best to keep up. "Someone wanna share with the class?" Bobby asked. "Sam's talking about finding the devil!" Melissa said as all eyes turned to him now. "Sam. Come on." Dean said, his voice a tad low. "What else is there? He obviously did this and we don't even know what IT is!" Sam's voice rose a full trembling octave as Alex started to wake.

"Sam...you are no match for him. Trust me!" Melissa, speaking from experience, said while grabbing Sam's arm as he tried walking away. "I'll find a way." The emotions ran high as Sam paced the room. "It's suicide, son." Bobby informed as Dean looked over at Alex not really having the words at the moment. Shocking. "Hey." He whispered, not gaining anyone's attention. Alex's eyes blinked opened slowly as she took in a breath, the arguing around her working its weird but effective magic. Before Dean could make his way over, she began to stir. "What's with the noise?" She called as everyone's head snapped towards her. Dean gave a relieved sigh before touching the top of her head. "Allie!" Sam called and like a flash had his arms around her. "You have got to stop this almost dying thing." He added. Smiling, she looked at everyone's relieved faces as she pulled Sam back. "Was it that bad?" She asked as Sam kissed her forehead. "Yea." Melissa informed her. "It was that bad." She added. "What happened?" Dean asked. "I don't know. One moment I was talking to Raphael and was heading back in, then there's pain and then nothing." Alex recalled. "Pain? Where?" Melissa asked as Alex grabbed her stomach and winced. "What the..." She trailed as she lifted her shirt and saw the marking on her abdomen. "What in the hell is that?" Bobby asked, moving closer for a better look. "No idea." Alex said her eyes wide looking at everyone. "Kinda looks like a root. Like from a tree." Melissa said as everyone agreed.

_**A Moment in Time**_

_"Kinda looks like a root. Like from a tree." Melissa said as everyone agreed. Before she could utter another word, a veil seemed to drop and she knew she was no longer on the same plane as the others. "Hello?" She called, feeling a familiar presence. "Messenger." Raphael called with a bow as she gave him a smile. "Raphael what's going on and where are we?" Melissa asked. "We are in the Singer home just on another plane. I wanted to speak to you in private as this is only for your ears." Melissa gave a nod understanding that she was not to repeat what was spoken here. "In Heaven, Alex is known as the Deliverer for she will bring us out of the darkness and into a new era. This will happen with her battle with Lucifer." He said as Melissa had a smile on her face. "This means she wins then." She said noticing there wasn't a smile on Raphael's face. "Her fate is to be determined but what she plans to do will mostly likely grant her victory." He told her. "So what's the problem? Lucifer's gone we all win." She threw her hands up. "Yes. But the Deliverer possibly won't survive." He informed and her jaw dropped. "What?" She questioned. "She would not like me telling you this." "Raphael. What is she planning?" Melissa moved towards him. "Tell me." "THAT I cannot do." "What? Raphael tell me now!" Melissa shouted shaking the plane they were in. "I cannot. I was told to not breathe a word of it to anyone." He lowered his head as Melissa, pissed, turned her back and walked a few paces. "Then what's with the smoke and mirrors if you're not supposed to tell me!" A tear stained her face. "Because when the time comes she will need you. Remember what you've learned. You might be able to change her fate." He said. "What time?! Raphael! When!" She called out but without warning she was back in her plane as no one even knew she was gone._

Blinking a few times, Melissa looked around for Raphael as Castiel looked at her in confusion. Appearing next to her, he touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked as she nodded. "Fine." She smiled as he nodded at her. "What do you think it means?" Dean asked as Alex shrugged. "No idea. But whatever it is we'll be prepared, trust me." Alex gave a reassuring look to everyone in the room as her eyes rested on Melissa who looked at her friend unsure.

A few weeks had passed and Alex felt she was as ready as ever to face Lucifer. She had taken time for herself to do her spells and prepare as had Melissa, unbeknownst to anyone else. The warning Raphael gave lingered in her mind and she was praying she knew the moment Alex would need her. Dean, Sam and Bobby found themselves loading up the car with more weapons and trinkets than ever before. During those weeks Castiel hadn't left Melissa's side. His calming words and lessons from Heaven definitely strengthened her in ways she never imagined. The pure, clean power she felt from being with the angels was far different from the dark energy she once had within her. But no matter how much she grew spiritually, she continued to feel that little piece of Lucifer in her head. It fought against her new found strength and caused a war within. Still, she was ready for whatever and knew this was the time to redeem herself.

Alex appeared next to Melissa and Castiel. "Hey guys." She smiled, as she took a seat on one of the junk cars in the yard. "What's going on?" Melissa straightened up as Castiel noted the change in her. "Before we face Lucifer I wanted to do something for you." Alex smiled. "I've been working on this for some time and I think I have it now." Alex said looking at Melissa. "Me? I don't need anything." She smirked while giving a glance at Castiel and then back at Alex. "Mel..you still have a piece of him in your head." Alex tapped the side of Melissa's head as the brunette nephilim flinched at Alex's touch. "I know. But I've been trying to get him out but..." She trailed as she shook her head in defeat. "My light can. I can remove him." Alex said as Melissa was all too happy. "Why now?" Castiel asked. "Well I wasn't sure. He was deeply rooted in her mind and I wasn't sure if I could without damaging her in the process." "And now you're sure?" Melissa raised an eyebrow as Alex thumped her in the shoulder. "Completely but it's gonna hurt like a bitch though." Alex said while putting her hand up. "Ready?" She asked as Melissa nodded with a big sigh. "Do it." She said while closing her eyes. Pressing her hand to Melissa's temple, Alex began chanting as the light appeared from her hand, streaming into Melissa's mind. Gasping, Melissa grabbed Castiel's hand as a hearty yell roared from her. "Son of a!" Melissa pulled away as Alex finished. "That hurt!" She squealed holding onto Castiel. "Is he gone?" The angel asked and Melissa paused. She could no longer feel him and this placed a smile on her face. "Yes!" She wrapped her arms around Alex thanking her. "No problem. Now I'll leave you two alone." Alex winked before disappearing. Melissa's smile faded as she turned back to Castiel. "Why have you gotten sad?" Castiel asked brushing the hair off Melissa's shoulder. Knowing she shouldn't but the strength of this secret weighing her down, Melissa had to tell him. "There's something you should know." She sighed placing her hair in a high ponytail which signified how bad her nerves were.

Castiel was staring out a window as Melissa took a seat next to him. It had been some hours since she'd told him Alex's supposed fate and the angel continued to say the same thing. "We should tell Dean and Sam." Castiel turned to Melissa who quickly shook her head. "No. I shouldn't have even told you." Melissa sighed as she lowered her head. Castiel gently placed his arm around her. Looking up at her angel, Melissa smiled as she laid against him. What was she to do? How was she supposed to figure it all out and would she be strong enough when it happens?

"Dean!" Alex called as the eldest Winchester turned. "Yea." He called as Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where's that knife?" She asked as Dean gave her a look. "Gotta be more specific there Al. We have a lot of knives." He chuckled taking a quick swig of beer. "The demon one. The one Ruby made." Nodding and handing his beer to her, Dean grabbed the knife from his back pocket. "Can't leave this baby laying just anywhere." Opening her hand ready to receive it, Dean quickly snatched back as he gave her a look. "What? I promise I won't hurt it. I have an idea." Raising his eyebrow, Alex gave him the look she usually gave when wanting something from Dean. He caved every time and this time was no different. "Here. But if there's one scratch..." He trailed with a point as Alex smiled taking the knife. "Thank you!" She bounced while placing a kiss on his cheek and disappearing to Bobby's panic room.

**The Time Had Come**

Surrounding Dean's car Alex, Melissa and Castiel placed their hands on it. Alex grabbed the passenger side where Sam sat, Melissa was on the driver side with Dean as Castiel brought up the rear. Bobby was watching from the house as Alex made him stay as she didn't want him to be in any danger. As you can imagine there was a lot of protest from the senior hunter but Alex was very persuasive. The Impala and all its inhabitants appeared on the field of Stull Cemetery. Quite fitting. "Everyone alright?" Alex asked peering into the car as Sam and Dean gave a slight nod as they adjusted to the teleporting. "Oh you'll get used to it." Melissa chuckled as Castiel even gave a little smile.

Alex immediately headed to the trunk and popped it opened. Taking a deep breath, Alex reached in and grabbed a cloth that clearly had something in it. "Guys." She called as all came to the back. Looking at each in their eyes, she knew for her this would be the last she saw of them. Little did she know, Melissa noticed the look and got a bit sad herself. "I have something for each of you." She told them as she opened the cloth to reveal 5 blades including Dean's original. "Here ya go." Dean cupped the blade in his palm as he watched Alex pass out the remaining three while keeping the last for herself. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm being all serious about a blade right?" They all nodded. "Well I made replica's of the original." She smiled as they all looked down at them. "I have no use for this. I'm quite effective against demons." Castiel said. "I know Cass. But I made a bit of a modification. Usually you kill the host, but if you stab them in a non fatal part of the body, the blade will only kill the demon inside." Alex said while pushing the blade back towards Castiel as he nodded understanding why he was given a weapon.

"So you're saying we won't kill the possessed humans now?" Sam said as Alex nodded. "Yup. I infused it with my light and added blood from me and Melissa to strengthen it." "Why does this feel like a goodbye?" The always suspicious Dean asked as Alex gave him a smile. She admired that about him, she learned that from him. "I just want to give you guys the best advantage you can have. I know Lucifer will have hordes with him and I want to limit the bloodshed." She smiled while turning back to the trunk. Dean wasn't buying it and Sam could see it on his face. The younger Winchester trusted his brother's instincts and this time he sided with him. "Allie. What is it?" Sam turned the girl towards him as Dean moved over near Castiel and Melissa. "Sam. Let's just get ready ok?" Alex asked as a tear slid down her face. "Alex just tell them." Melissa said as all eyes were on her now. Alex could see that Melissa knew the burden she carried. "How? Raphael?" Alex questioned as Melissa nodded. Michael's daughter should've known. "Al?" Sam called once more as she looked between him and Dean. Lifting her shirt to reveal the marking the boys nodded. "It's a link." She said. "A link to what?" Dean asked as Alex sighed. "To Lucifer. He did a spell and linked us. If I die he dies and vice versa." Sam's mouth dropped as Alex feared to look at his face but overcame the emotion.

"AND YOU WAIT TILL NOW TO TELL US THIS!?" Sam nearly squealed as Alex closed her eyes to the boom of his voice. "Go get Bobby." Dean whispered to Castiel who then nodded and was gone. "We need to leave then. Figure out a way around this before we do anything." Dean said as Alex shook her head. "No. We do this now. We end this now!" She looked at them all including Melissa. "And you!" Sam turned to Gabriel's daughter. "Why didn't you tell us?" "I wanted to but Raphael warned me not to." She told him before looking back at Alex. "Listen. We can fight Lucifer another day. Once we figure out how to undo the link..." She trailed as Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's no time. The longer the demons roam with Lucifer at the helm the worse it is. This was destiny from the beginning and it's time I stop running from it." Alex smiled while wrapping her arms around Melissa. "Take care of them ok?" Melissa nodded as the tears began to fall. Sam and Dean shared a look as Castiel appeared with Bobby.

"Finally! Bobby talk some sense into Al! She's gonna sacrifice herself." Dean filled in the hunter as Alex wiped the tears from her face. There was no time for a discussion, her mind was made up and no one was gonna stop her. Even though if anyone could Bobby might be the prime candidate, he being like a father to her. But before the hunter could get a word in the Earth trembled beneath their feet. "Time's up." Alex said as she handed Bobby her knife. "Fill him in." She told Castiel as he nodded. Reaching in the trunk, Alex grabbed another as Sam moved to her side. "Don't do this. We can figure out another way." Shaking her head, Alex slid her finger across the blade as her blood now lined it. Speaking a few words, her blood seemed frozen on the blade. It was no demon killing blade but it'll work fine on Lucifer. "Sammy, I love you so much. I can't really explain but believe me it's a love I've never felt for anyone in my life. But this is what has to happen. Do I want to die? No, but Lucifer can't stay here and neither can the demons he's released. This battle, this moment, was written before our time and we're on the last page sweetie." Leaning in, Alex placed a kiss on his lips before a pull turned her towards the center of the field.

Lucifer with a nice amount of his demonic friends appeared. Alex stepped from behind the car as Lucifer smiled. "There she is! Enjoying that present, dear niece?" He asked as Alex placed a hand over the link on her abdomen. "Not what I would call a perfect gift but what should I expect from an absentee uncle?" Alex grinned as she gripped the knife in her hand. "This link between us means nothing. You WILL die today." She told him as that smirk on his face dropped. He hadn't expected her to be so nonchalant about ending her own life. But she was Michael's daughter after all. "If I do then you do..." He said. "Then so be it!" Alex lifted her hands as the ground shook. "What is she doing?" Sam said as Melissa watched in a bit of horror. _"This is really happening. She's going to die."_ Melissa thought to herself as Alex turned and looked at her sister. "GET DOWN!" Melissa called to the others as everyone dropped and a wind rushed in that knocked the possessed humans on their asses. "Now!" Alex called as she charged Lucifer and the others were right behind her taking out demons.

Lucifer looked around at the carnage, as his demons were dying and the humans were fleeing. "What did you do!?" He growled as he grabbed Alex by her throat. "A little something called 'evening the playing field'." She smiled while swiping at his face with her blade. Stunned, Lucifer stepped back as the blood flowed down his cheek. "A little modification to that blade one of your followers made. If she wasn't dead I would thank Ruby for her help." Alex said with a smirk as she planted her feet into the ground. Rubbing her thumb across her blade she collected not only her blood but Lucifer's as well. Noticing this he pointed at her. "What are you doing?" They circled each other as Alex began chanting in enochian. Her eyes turned white as she started making symbols in mid air. "I'm ending this!" Slicing her palm, she placed her hand on the symbol as Lucifer cried out.

"Its begun!" Raphael's voice rung out in Melissa's head. "ALEX!" The nephilim called as the hunters looked exhausted from fighting off the hordes of demons. They all turned to see Alex looking back at them before turning back to see Lucifer rising to his feet, more powerful than ever. "What is this?" He asked looking down at his hands. His body seemed to radiate. "You like links so much figure it out!" Alex said as one of Lucifer's followers crept up behind her. "Al!" Dean called as she stretched her hand out and captured the demon. The power Lucifer had she now shared. "Want me to show you?" Lucifer looked up as his eyes had a glint about them. It was like he wasn't alone in his own body. Taking her blade, Alex sliced the arm of the demon as Lucifer flinched slightly. "His wound. Your wound." She smiled before tossing the demon some feet away. "You linked me to these abominations, which in turn made me even more powerful!" He exclaimed before he moved in front of her in a flash. "Why in hell would you do that?" He once again grabbed Alex by her throat. The cracking noises made it painful for her family to look on.

"Because now we're all linked. If I die...you die.." Lucifer looked around as more demons began to appear. "They die!" Alex raised her hand in the air and slowed time one last time as she began to slip from Lucifer's grasp. Noticing this, Melissa realized their connection had indeed returned but why at this moment in time? Melissa tried to move to Alex but she couldn't. The weight of pain she felt radiating from Alex was paralyzing. Fighting through it Melissa tried to make her way over only for time to start back up. "NO!" She called as she watched Alex jam the knife into her chest which sent out a ripple that knocked everyone down. Looking around, all the humans were collapsed on the ground, their demons having been killed and their lives spared. "Mel?" Sam called as Melissa sprinted to Alex whose body laid still on the ground. Sliding to the ground as if stealing home, Melissa grabbed her friend, her sister. "Allie...Al! ALEX!" Her voice echoed in the field as the boys, Bobby and Castiel rushed over to see the last breath released from her lips. "Alli.." Sam trailed as he dropped to his knees. The tears were inevitable as Dean moved down and wrapped a arm around his baby brother. Castiel found himself next to Melissa as she rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. He held her as best he could. He couldn't explain this feeling inside. One of anger and sadness wrapped into a ball. Looking around at the faces he knew his matched and understanding took hold. Bobby turned his back not wanting anyone to see his face. That girl was like his kid, as they all are.

Melissa couldn't bear this pain she felt. Closing her eyes as tight as she could she heard a voice in her head. "She will need you. Change her fate. Remember what you've learned." The voice was faint but she heard it clear as day. Snatching back from Castiel's embrace Melissa wiped her face. "Wait." She paced while everyone still in their grief watched her. "Raphael told me! He told me she would need me, that I might be able to change her fate." Melissa ranted as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Mel what are you talking about." Sam asked as Dean helped him to his feet. "Raphael knew! He knew she would die! So he came to me and told me she was going to die. Why would he do that if he didn't think I could save her?! Right?!" She looked at them all with the craziest eyes ever. "I think it's the grief talkin Mels." Dean said as he reached for her. "No!" Pulling away, Melissa looked around before finding the blade Alex used to end the apocalypse. "I'm bringing her back!"

Melissa fell to her knees beside a still Alex. Moving to slice her hand, Dean grabbed her before she could do anything. "Let me go Dean. I have to do this!" "She's gone Melissa! There's no bringing her back!" Dean yelled as Melissa shook her head. "You don't get it!" Pushing Dean back she stood to her feet. "Before she died our connection came back! I felt her die Dean! I felt her pain! Through it all she wasn't afraid because she knew that I was there with her! That I would be with her!" Bending back down she looked at the men before her. "All this time you guys placed your faith in Alex and you've been right to. But I'm asking you now to place that same faith in me. Please." She looked at them all as one by one they gave her a nod of approval. Smiling Melissa brushed the hair off Alex's face before leaning in. "I'm coming Al. I'm coming to get you." Moving to slice her hand again this time Bobby stopped her. "Hey hey! How do you know you won't bring back Lucifer?" Bobby pointed to his hollow shell of a corpse. Sighing, as she was interrupted again, Melissa explained. "Alex said the link was a 'death link' which means the only way to unlink them would be in death. Once they died the link was severed. When I bring her back, I'm only bringing her back." Bobby nodded and Melissa continued.

Slicing her hand, she tossed the blade on the ground. Dipping her finger into her palm, as if it were a feather and her palm a jar of ink, Melissa drew a cross on Alex's forehead and placed her bloody palm over Alex's punctured heart as the blood seeped into the wound. Breathing in deep, Melissa began chanting and chanting. The time passed quickly and the sun was dying down. No one dared speak as they had placed their faith in Melissa. Removing her hand, she sat in disbelief that Alex hadn't breathed or moved in that entire time. Rising to her feet, she didn't want to see the look on their faces. "WHY DIDN'T IT WORK! YOU SAID OUR POWERS, OUR BLOOD WAS UNLIMITED THE POSSIBILITIES! SUCH BULLSHIT!" She screamed to the Heavens, more specifically her father Gabriel. "ALL THAT TRAINING I DID WITH ANGELS! Trying to redeem myself and it was FOR NOTHING! NOTHING!" She screeched before grabbing Alex's hand. "I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did." Her voice cracked as Castiel grabbed her hand. Sam moved over and grabbed Alex's hand. Dean held his brothers hand before placing his other on Melissa's shoulder. Bobby moved over behind the group and placed a kiss on Melissa's forehead.

Without warning, the cross on Alex's head began to fade and the color returned to her face. In unison, Melissa and Sam shared a look. Looking down at their hands, each holding one of Alex's, they could feel warmth. "Alex?!" They called as everyone looked down and noticed the young woman opening her eyes. "Oh my god." Bobby called as Alex took in some air before shooting up. The look on her face was one of being tired. Placing a hand on her heart, Alex let out a smile and a tear before looking at Melissa. "You did this huh?" She smiled, her voice a tad ragged, as Melissa nodded through her tears. Reaching, the two embraced as Alex gripped her sister tightly. "I knew you would save me." She said pulling back with a smile. "But how? I thought it didn't work." Melissa said before Sam damn near pushed the girl away while wrapping his arms around Alex. Pulling back he placed kisses all over her face before Dean snatched him up. "Let her breathe dude." Dean said giving Alex a wink. "Nice to have you back, kid." Bobby said. "Yes. I find my grief nearly gone at your return." Castiel slightly smiled with a nod. "Thanks guys. Can someone?" Alex asked placing her hands in air as everyone helped her off the ground. A tad weak, her knees wobbled before being held by Sam. "Mel. Bringing someone back from the dead is tough work. The power alone is a lot. You did everything right but there wasn't enough power behind it initially." Alex smiled as she looked at everyone. "Wait. You're saying." Melissa smiled looking at everyone as well as Alex nodded. "Yup. When you guys surrounded Melissa and touched her, that love and faith gave her the extra power she needed to bring me back. Our abilities are nothing without love. It's fueled by it, runs on it." Alex added before she and Melissa turned.

"Congratulations you two." Michael and Gabriel appeared. The girls just nodded. "Happy to see you alive, Mi'ykal." Michael smiled as Gabriel nudged his brother. "My girl got skills huh?" Everyone shook their heads as Alex cleared her throat. "What now?" "What do you mean?" Michael seemed confused which was a first. "Lucifer's gone. For good. What happens to us now?" Alex inquired as Melissa turned to the archangels as she wanted to know as well. "Now. Now you live your lives. Be hunters. Be in love. Be family." Gabriel said before he and Michael were gone and the group stood there in silence.

**Epilogue**

So as you would know, hearing your uncle say that the next chapter of your life is up to you and not in some grand design, was freaky and no one knew how to react. But we did eventually head back to Bobby's to figure out what we would do next. I mean there weren't any looming threats over our heads and of course the demons wouldn't stop coming just because Lucifer was dead, but it was silent for awhile on the demonic front and that was nice. It wouldn't last, cause I'm sure you all know that all the demons didn't disappear when Lucifer did...yea you knew that, but it felt great to breathe for the first time in years. But I'm sure you're wondering what has happened to the lot of us since the big apocalypse that never happened happened. Let's start with Bobby.

Bobby Singer, father to us all, continued living at the Singer Salvage helping out other hunters when need to be. Which wasn't as much as he used to thanks to us. So in his free time, the old hunter took up some hobbies. He fished...yea that's about it fishing was his hobby and tossing back a few brews before dinner. Bobby keeps in contact with me and Melissa and his home continued to be a shelter to his surrogate family.

Having delivered the world from the ultimate evil, I was revered in Heaven as the  
><strong>Deliverer <strong>and all of Heaven was at my command. You could say I was Michael's instrument on Earth. I'm still hunting with Sam and Dean. Sam proposing a year later and I did say yes. Dean was Sam's best man and Melissa my maid of honor. Sam, Dean and I consider ourselves a tight unit and tend to stick together. My destiny having been met, Melissa was starting to fulfill hers.

After Lucifer's defeat, Melissa went through what you would call a metamorphosis. Having truly redeemed herself, in the eyes of her family and the angels by bringing me back, Melissa's connection to God was complete and she became a **Prophet of the Lord** and was able to ease a person's pain with her touch. Castiel stayed by her side as they traveled around finding people in need. Not being officially married on paper, Castiel and Melissa went through a bonding ceremony that was performed by Chuck, Melissa having a direct line to him now, and everyone was present.

With our connection restored and stronger than ever, me and Melissa can now sense each other over states and more, which comes in handy when either needs some extra hands in a case. Because of our connection to each other and the individual ones we share with Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby, the guys are able to call us simply by thinking of us. To sum up, we're good, the Earth is good, demons are bad and all of this was Written Before Our Time.

Bye!

I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
